uma nova vida
by AggieSkae
Summary: sakura e shaoran estao casados. sakura esta gravida. no dia do nascimento do bebê acontece uma coisa. se quiserem saber mais leiam e mandem reviews... COMPLETA!
1. capitulo 1: o principioparte1

**olah! eu sou a ágata e esta é a minha primeira fic... eu ainda sou uma novata a escrever as fics. mas espero que gostem...**

**mtos beijos fofox pra todos os que lerem...**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1: o principio. (parte um)**

Num hospital em Tomoeda…

Voz: Calma… tu consegues…

Voz2: aaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiii…. Tu dizes isso porque não sentes o que eu sinto.

Voz: Calma… Eu estou ao teu lado, Sakura. Nunca te vou deixar.

Sakura: Eu sei que sim, Shoaran. Eu sei disso.

Médico: Já estou a ver a cabecinha do bebê. Ele ta a sair.

Sakura: aaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii….

Médico: Parabéns! Teve uma menina…

Shoaran: Posso pegar nela?

Médico: Claro que sim! Enquanto isso eu vou ver como está a senhora Li… ela precisa de descansar.

Enfermeira: Dr. Haruke! A sua paciente está muito fraca. Ela pode morrer.

Dr. Haruke: Sr. Li, o senhor tem de sair deste quarto.(disse agarrando a pequena bebé nos seus braços e dando a uma enfermeira). A sua esposa está muito fraca e pode morrer.

Shoaran: O quê? A minha mulher pode morrer? Por favor deixe-me ficar ao lado dela…

Dr. Haruke: Tenho muita pena, mas não vou poder conceder o seu desejo. Tenho muita pena mas vai ter de esperar lá fora(abrindo a porta para ele sair).

Shoaran sai do quarto e vai em direcção a sala de espera ter com a Tomoyo e o resto dos amigos e familiares dele e da Sakura. Tomoyo mal vê Shoaran a entrar na sala ai ter com ele.

Tomoyo: Como esta a Sakura? E o bebê?

Shoaran: O bebê esta óptimo. Mas a Sakura está em perigo de vida. Eu estou tão preocupado com ela, Tomoyo. Eu não quero que ela morra. Eu não quero isso.

Tomoyo: Calma, Shoaran. Vai acabar tudo bem. Daqui a bocado o medico vem aqui dizer que esta tudo bem com a Sakura e com o bebê. Tu já vais ver. Como é o bebê?

Shoaran: Ela é linda. É muito parecida com a Sakura. "se a Sakura morrer, ela vai para a adoçao. Eu não vou querer lembrar-me que a minha flor de cerejeira esta morta sempre que olhar para ela. Mas se a Tomoyo souber disso, ela mata-me.)

Tomoyo: Vem ai o medico Shoaran…

Shoaran: Como ela esta dr.? Ela esta bem?

Dr. Haruke: tenho muita pena. A sua esposa faleceu. Ela não aguentou com as dores. Mas o bebê esta óptimo. Tem 45cm e pesa 3kg e 500g. Vai ser um bebê saudável (diz ao sair da sala de espera).

Shoaran: Tomoyo eu vou por a bebê para a adoçao. Eu não consigo tratar dela e alem disso eu não ia conseguir olhar para a cara da minha filha com medo de me lembrar da Sakura…

Tomoyo: Mas Shoaran…

Shoaran: eu estou a avisar-te do que vou fazer. Não vai valer a pena esforçar-te para que isso não aconteça. A minha mãe eu digo que a bebê morreu juntamente com a Sakura. Irei para a China para tratar dos negócios de família. Só tu saberás onde eu estarei.

Tomoyo: tu é que sabes. Sempre que quiseres falar sobre o que aconteceu ate hoje, eu vou estar aqui para te ajudar. A Sakura amava-te como ninguém. Ela não ia querer ver-te a chorar por ela ter morrido. Tu sabes do que eu estou a falar-te. Espero que não fazas nada mal feito daqui para a frente.

Passados 3 dias Shoaran foi buscar a menina com a Tomoyo. Ela insistira que ia com ele busca-la e pô-la para a adoçao. Depois de deixarem a pequena( chamavam-na assim porque ainda não tinha nome) na adoçao, Shoaran deixou Tomoyo em sua casa e foi para a casa dele e da Sakura para arrumar as suas coisas para ir no primeiro voo para a China. Enquanto estava a arrumar as suas coisas, encontrou uma coisa que ele tinha dado a sakura quando tinham 17 anos (eles têm 22 anos). Era uma moldura com ele e a Sakura quando tinha 16 anos.

Shoaran: Eu não devia ter posto a pequena para a adoçao. Ela não ia gostar disso. Mas agora já está feito. Ela deve ter herdado toda a magia de Sakura ( Sakura tinha posto o poder das cartas dentro do seu corpo. Ela podia chamar a sua magia sem precisar do bastão ou das cartas). É melhor eu me despachar, senão vou perder o voo. Eu nunca te vou trair sakura (agarrando as molduras que estavam em cima da mesinha de cabeceira). Eu não me vou casar outra vez. Eu juro-te.

* * *

**_Passados 14 anos…_**

Numa vila do norte do Japão, uma menina de 13anos conversava com as amigas no pátio da escola. Ela era um bocado alta, tinha cabelos cor de mel, ondulados e compridos (ate ao meio das costas) e olhos cor de âmbar. A menina parecia estar muito contente, e tinha razões para isso. Ela fazia hoje 14 anos. O ano passado os seus pais lhe tinham dito que ela fora adotada e que não sabiam se os seus pais estavam vivos ou não, mas que eles a amavam como se ela fosse deles.

Voz: Hei, tu aí ( a menina aponta o dedo pra si com um ar de interrogação) sim tu… passa-me a bola! Rapariga estúpida…

Menina: ele já vai ver quem é a rapariga estúpida… (ela agarra da bola e sem dar por ela, ela da um chute que lança a bola para longe.

Menina2: andas-te a treinar, Saki? (quando o Shoaran foi pô-la para a adopção ele tinha pedido para que quem adoptasse a sua pequena, lhe pusesse o nome de Sakura)

Saki: não tenho treinado, não. Que estranho!

**_Em Tomoeda…_**

Voz: os seus poderes estão a despertar. Teremos que ir buscar o Shoaran, querida Tomoyo….

Tomoyo: mas Eriol… tu não achas que vai ser difícil para ela nós aparecemos lá sem ela nos conhecer e dizer para ela que ela tem que vir com a quente…

Eriol: não te preocupes… nos contamos-lhe a historia toda….

-----------

**nota da autora:**

espero que tenham gostado... nao tenho mais nada para dizer... mandem muitas reviews... eu vou ficar á espera. mesmo para dizer mal... eu nao me vou importar...

fico á espera...


	2. capitulo 2: o principio parte 2

**olah, pessoal! como têm estado? aqui esta o capitulo 2. gostei mto das reviews... por favor mandem mais assim...**

**beijos!**

**-----------------**

**Capitulo 2: o principio. (parte2)**

**_Hong Kong, China, 8h00m…_**

Trimmmm… trimmmm…

Um telefone toca num escritório das melhores empresas da china…

Voz: Sim. O que deseja?

Voz2: Bom dia. Eu queria falar com o Sr. Li.

Voz ( carregando num botão para poder falar com o sr. Li): Eu vou ver se ele pode atender… espere um momento.

Voz: Sr.Li. está um senhor ao telefone a querer falar consigo. Passo a chamada?

Li: E qual era o nome da pessoa que quer falar comigo, Haniku?

Haniku: ele não disse o nome. Só disse que queria falar consigo.

Li: Então passa a chamada.

Haniku ( a carregar num botão para passar a chamada para o escritório do sr. Li e a falar com o sr. Que fez a chamada): Sr. Eu vou passar a chamada.

Voz2: muito obrigada.

Li(notando-se que esta com pressa): Bom dia. O que o sr. Quer?

Voz2: Bom dia, li! Como sempre directo ao assunto, não é?

Li: Mas quem é que fala?

Voz2: Já não se reconhece os amigos? Sou eu, o Eriol…

Li(interrompendo-o): isto não pode ser coisa boa… o que queres, Hiiragizawa?

Eriol: Calma. Eu só queria avisar-te que encontramos a tua filha.

Li(surpreso): VOCES O QUÊ?

Eriol: Nós encontramos a tua filha. E não vais querer saber como…

Li(irritado): Ah vou querer sim… ela é minha filha e eu tenho o direito de saber onde ela está…

Eriol(interrompendo-o): Tu esqueceste-te que a puseste para a adopção, não foi? Ela nem te conhece. E se ela conhecer o motivo, ai não vai querer ver-te nunca.

Li(ainda mais irritado): pronto. Acabou-se. Eu vou para ai.(acalmando-se) Mas como é que descobriste ela? Eu estou curioso para saber como fizeste isso.

Eriol: Tu nem vais acreditar. Ela tem a magia da Sakura. Ela só não consegue controla-la. Para dizer a verdade, ela nem sabe que tem magia.

Li: Não faças nada. Eu vou para ai no primeiro voo.

Eriol: eu também não pretendia fazer o contrario.

E assim ele desliga. Pegando o telefone de volta telefona para casa.

Li(com pressa): Anda lá… alguém atenda…

Voz: Bom dia! Residência Li. Quem fala?

Li: Wei, sou eu, o shoaran. Ta ai a minha mãe?

Wei: a sua mãe está. Quer que eu a chame?

Li: sim. Mas, por favor, depressa que eu não tenho muito tempo.

Wei: claro. Eu já volto.

Wei foi chamar a mãe do li e voltou rapidamente com a senhora, que estava muito preocupada.

m. do li(muito preocupada): Sim, filho. O que se passa? Alguma coisa grave? Alguma coisa contigo? Aleijaste-te?

Li: não foi nada disso. Eu estou bem. Era só para avisar que vou para o Japão e que não sei quando volto. Queria pedir á mãe para me comprara passagem. Eu já vou para ai para arranjar as minhas coisas. Até logo.

M. do li(com uma cara surpresa): Ok. Ate logo. Beijos.

Li: beijos.

Desliga o telefone e agarra no telefone outra vez.

Li: hanuki, cancela todas as minhas reuniões no próximo mês. Eu não vou estar cá.

Hanuki: Ok, sr. Li.

Li desliga. Levanta-se da cadeira e agarra na sua pasta. Sai do escritório e diz adeus á Hanuki, ela retribui, dizendo adeus também. Ele sai do edifício e vai para casa para arranjar as suas coisas para ir para o japão.

**_Tomoeda, Japão,8h30m..._**

Numa casa um casal conversa sobre um telefonema…

Voz: Então? Ele vem ou não?

Voz2: Claro que ele vem, querida Tomoyo. Ele ficou muito surpreso quando eu lhe disse que a sua pequena tinha os poderes da Sakura.

Tomoyo(surpresa): A sério? E eu que pensava que ele sabia desse pormenor. Mas se ele não sabia, isso quer dizer que ela tinha ou não poderes quando ela nasceu, Eriol?

Eriol(surpreendido com a pergunta): Eu realmente não sei. Quando o bebê nasceu, eu não notei nada. Mas depois da morte de Sakura, eu sentia uma pequena presença, quase nada.

Tomoyo(triste): Se ela não tivesse morrido, nada disto estava a acontecer. A pequena conseguiria controlar a sua magia. O Li estava aqui com a Sakura e connosco e se calhar com a pequena. (olhando para cima com o dedo indicador nos lábios) eu gostaria de saber como ela é? E como será que ela se chama? Ela deve ser tão bonita quanto a mãe.

Eriol(sorrindo ao ver a amada tão entusiasmada): Calma. Daqui a uns dias vamos saber isso tudo.

Tomoyo(surpresa com o que o amado disse): A sério? Como é que vais fazer isso?

Eriol(ficando sério): Nós os três, eu , tu e o li, vamos falar com os pais adoptivos da pequena e convence-los que a sua filha vai para um colégio especial para raparigas talentosas. Quando ela vier para aqui, nós vamos inscrive-la no colégio onde nós andamos e vamos falar com ela sobre o que aconteceu á 15 anos atrás. Ela vai ter de ficar com a gente. Eu não estou a ver o Shoaran a cuidar da filha.

Tomoyo(olhando para Eriol):Ele se calhar não vai querer dizer que é o pai dela, por enquanto. Ele deve esperar que a filha conheça-o e por ai adiante. O que é que achas kero?

Kero(acordando (ele estava a dormir ao colo da Tomoyo)): ããã… Ah pois… claro. Ele deve conhecer a filha da minha mestra e só depois dizer que ele é o pai dela. Mas eu acho que a Sakura não ia gostar disso. Mas ele é que sabe, e não eu.

Eriol: Eu começo a achar que nós devemos esperar pelo li e depois conversamos sobre isso a caminho da terra onde ela está.

Tomoyo: Ok. Vamos esperar por ele e depois vamos logo para lá. Só espero que ele não demore muito tempo.

_**Passado 2h…**_

Eriol: Ele ta a demorar-se.

Tomoyo: E muito. Se ele…

Tomoyo foi interrompida pela campainha que tocava sem parar.

Tomoyo(quase a gritar): Calma, Já estou a ir. (abre a porta) AHHH… És tu, Shoaran… estava a ver que tu já não vinhas.

Shoaran(entrando pela casa): Nem a brincar eu ia fazer isso. Eu quero ver se ela é parecida com a mãe ou se não… se é parecida comigo… essas coisas…

Tomoyo(interrompendo-o): Estas muito entusiasmado para quem pos a miúda para a adoçao…

Shoaran(interrompendo-a): eu sei que fiz isso. Não devia te-lo feito, mas o que tu queres que eu faça?

Eriol(interrompendo a conversa dos dois): Eu quero que vás para o carro e tu também(apontando para a Tomoyo). Temos de ir. Já gastamos muito tempo a conversar e a espera de uma certa pessoa(olhanda para Shoaran de lado).

Shoaran(com uma cara de assustado com o olhar de Eriol): Ok. Vamos. Ela mora muito longa?

Tomoyo: Um bocado. Ela mora para o norte do Japão. É um bocado longe, mas esperamos fazer tudo hoje.

E assim saíram da casa de Tomoyo. Entraram no carro, Eriol foi a conduzir, Tomoyo foi no banco da frente ao lado de Eriol e Shoaran foi no banco de trás. Passado 2h eles tinham chegado a uma vila parecida com Tomoeda. Até tinha um parque parecido ao parque do rei pinguim, só que em vez de ser um pinguim, era um gato branco e laranja sentado e com a pata direita levantada. Nesse parque estava um grupo de rapazes e raparigas que eles suspeitavam que eram amigos da pequena.

Nesse mesmo parque, estavam dois homens e uma mulher vestidos de preto a espiar esse mesmo grupo.

Homem(olhando para a mulher): Tens a certeza que é ela? Ela não se parece com a outra.

Mulher(olhando para o Homem1): Para qual estas a olhar? Para a miúda ou para as mães dos putos que estão nos baloiços?

Homem2(rindo-se muito): Essa está boa. Gostei, Zunie.

Zunie(olhando novamente para o grupo de adolescentes): Ok. Agora mais trabalho e menos conversa. O pai da garota e os amigos dele já devem ter notado que ela tem magia. Se eles conseguirem levar a miúda daqui para onde, nós não sabemos, vai ser uma carga te trabalho para nós.(olhando para o Homem2) O mestre não vai gostar nada disso, yanamoto.

Yanamoto(olhando para o Homem1): eles estão a ir-se embora, Seira. Também vamos ou como é que é? Eu não quero ficar aqui muito mais tempo.

Seira e Zunie(gritando): CALA-TE!

Yanamoto: calem-se vocês! Ela esta a olhar para aqui. Vamos embora… va, entra no carro, Seira (empurrando-o). E tu também, zunie(empurrando-a também)…

Entrou no carro e começou a guiar para longe dali. Enquanto isso, uma rapariga olhava surpreendida com a reacção daqueles três ao verem-na ali. Não ligou para aquilo e começou a andar para casa. Ao chegar a casa, vê um carro que nunca viu na sua vida. Ela entra em casa e dá de caras com os pais a falarem com dois homens e uma mulher. Os pais estavam no sofá ao lado da televisão, e os outros três estavam no sofá oposto ao dos pais. Estava um homem, depois uma mulher e depois outro homem.

Rapariga ( pensando): Será que estes três são os do parque?

Mãe(olhando para a filha): Saki! Anda cá conhecer estes senhores. Este(apontando para Eriol) é o senhor Hiiraguizawa. Esta(apontando para Tomoyo) é a Senhora Daidoudji. E este(apontando para o shaoran) é o senhor Li.

Saki(sentando-se ao lado dos pais): Olá! Eu sou a Sakura Hieshi.

Pai(olhando sério para os três): Vocês dizeram que a minha filha entrou para que escola? E onde é que essa escola fica?

Eriol: ela entrou para uma escola para raparigas talentosas em Tomoeda. Fica perto de Tokyo.

Mãe(preocupada): Isso é muito longe. A minha filha não vai para essa escola.

Saki(falando muito séria): Mas é claro que eu vou. Se eu entrei, isso quer dizer que eu sou talentosa, não é?

Tomoyo(olhando para a Saki muito sorridente): Mas é claro. Tu ainda não és muito, mas vais para uma escola que te vai ensinar a melhora-lo. (olhando para os pais) Em relação ao alojamento, não vai haver problemas. Aquela escola tem dormitórios e alem disso é uma escola so para raparigas. Não há lá rapazes o que deve tranquilizar o seu marido.

Pai(pasmado): Claro que tranquiliza. Quando é que ela vai para essa escola?

Shoaran(muito sério): queríamos leva-la hoje. Se fosse possível, é claro. Queríamos que ela não se demora-se muito tempo a acustumar-se aos colegas e á escola.

Pai: claro que sim. Saki, vai fazer as tuas malas.

A saki levantou-se do sofá e dirigiu-se para escadas para ir fazer as suas malas. A sua mãe levantou-se e seguiu-a até o seu quarto. Enquanto elas se iam embora, o pai começou a falar com Eriol e Tomoyo.

Pai(olhando para o casal): Como é a escola? Tem bom ambiente?

Tomoyo: Claro que tem. Eu andei lá também e pelo que me lembro, a escola era bastante boa.

Pai(começando a ficar preocupado): Será que ela vai fazer amigos?

Eriol(olhando para o homem): Mas é claro. Para lhe dizer a verdade, ela já fez três amigos.

Pai(surpreendido): Já! Quais?

Tomoyo(tentando não mostrar o riso com a reacção do homem): nós. Nós já somos amigos dela. Isso ela já vez de certeza.

Pai(aliviado): ainda bem. Mas me digam. Vocês são professores nessa escola?

Eriol( a ficar um bocado aflito): Sim. Nós somos professores da escola. Eu sou professor de piano. A Tomoyo é professora de canto. E ali o senhor Li é professor de esgrima e de artes marciais.

Pai(olhando para Shoaran): A sério? Onde aprendeu tantas coisas?

Shoaran(olhando para o homem): aprendi na China. (pensando) porque raio fui eu por a pequena para a adoçao? Se eu não tivesse posto ela para a adoçao já não estávamos nesta situação. Que homem mais chato…

Ele houve passos a descer a escada e olha para trás. A descer as escadas vêm a Saki e a mãe dela. A Saki traz uma mala na mão. Ela é muito parecida com a sua querida Sakura. Apenas os seus olhos é que são dele. O resto ela recebeu da mãe. De repente, os pensamentos dele foram interrompidos por uma pessoa.

Eriol(reparando que Shoaran olhava para a pequena): Bem, já podemos ir embora. Nós queremos ver se chegamos mais cedo a Tomoeda. (olhando para a Sakura) vamos, pequ… Sakura!

Saki(a olhar para ele com um ponto de interrogação na testa): Claro.

Eriol: então vamos. (olhando para os amigos) vamos.

Tomoyo: Claro. (olhando para Shoaran) Anda Shoarna.

Assim eles saíram de casa de Sakura. Entaram no carro, e desta vez, shoaran foi á frente e Tomoyo atrás. Já iam a metade do caminho quando alguém decidiu falar.

Eriol: Sakura, tu não vais para nenhuma escola especial.

Saki(assustada): não? Então para onde eu vou?

Eriol: tu já deves ter sentido alguma coisa que tu não achavas que estava certo, não já?

Saki(pondo o dedo na boca e a olhar para o céu): Ahhh….. sim isso já me aconteceu… até aconteceu a poucos dias… acho que foi ontem.

Eriol: foi ontem, foi. Nós éramos amigos dos teus verdadeiros pais. A tua mãe era uma feiticeira muito forte e o teu pai também(virando os lhos para o shoaran que olhou para ele com uma cara de 'o que foi?'). Tu recesbeste a magia da tua mãe. Nós vamos treinar-te para conseguires controlar a magia. Eu e o Li vamos te ensinar. Eu vou-te ensinar a comtrolar a magia e o Li vai ensinar-te a lutar com espada e sem ela.

Saki(olhando para Tomoyo): e ela? Ela também é feiticeira como vocês?

Tomoyo(olhando para a pequena): não. Eu não sou feiticeira como eles. Mas eu sempre acompanhei a tua mãe. Sabias que o teu nome e o dela são os mesmo?

Saki(muito feliz): a sério? Mas e o meu pai?

Todos calaram-se ao ouvir a pergunta. Ninguém olhava para ninguém ,ate que o Li decidiu cortar aquele silencio.

Shoaran: Nós não sabemos do teu pai.

Saki(olhando para ele com muita curiosidade de saber quem era o seu pai): mas vocês conheceram-no, não foi? Ele não era mau? Ou era?

Shoaran ao ouvir aquelas frases a saírem da boca da sua própria filha, gelou. Mas ele também não tinha razoes para dizer que a filha pensasse aquilo. Afinal ele pôs a pequena para adoçao apenas porque ela lembrava a sua querida Sakura. A Saki continuava pela resposta daquele homem tão estranho que quase nunca falava. Ela esperava que o seu pai não fosse como aquele homem. Uma pessoa começou a falar, para quebrar aquele clima que estava no carro.

Tomoyo(acalmando a menina): calma. O teu pai é uma óptima pessoa. Ele não é mau. Tu ias adorar conhece-lo.

Durante o resto do caminho ninguém falou. Quando chegaram a casa de Tomoyo, continuava um silencio de morrer. Shoara pensava que a sua filha odiava-o. Ele não conseguia pensar no que tinha dito. Ele era o pai da menina e agora não podia dizer que ele era o pai dela. Será que ele iria se aguntar com tanta pressão, já que ele ia treinar a menina? Isso depois via-se. Agora ele ia embora pois tinha ainda muita coisa para arrumar na sua casa.

-------------------

Gostaram? espero que sim... lool... mandem reviews...mesmo que seja pra dizer mal ou bem, eu nao me vou importar...

beijos!


	3. a primeira zanga

**Olah! Como vão? Espero que estejam bem… aqui esta o 3º capitulo de 'uma nova vida'… espero que gostem.**

**Ah… obrigado a todos que enviaram reviews… e àqueles que lêem a minha fic , mas não escrevem uma review… eu peço que escrevam, porque isso é muito importante para mim… dá-me forças para continuar a escrever a minha fic… se é que me percebem…. Mandem muitas reviews e obrigada outra vez aqueles que me enviaram uma vez e que continuam a enviar…**

**OBRIGADA… **

**Mtos beijos fofox pra vcs!**

**----------------------**

**Capitulo 3: A primeira zanga.**

Saki acorda. Ela levanta-se de modo a ficar sentada na cama, ela está num quarto com duas janelas na parede é sua frente e um porta á sua direita. Saki levanta-se da cama de modo a ficar sentada.

Saki (curiosa): Onde eu estou?

De repente, um peluche vem para o lado dela e começa a falar.

Peluche: Olá! Tu és muito parecida com a Sakura, sabias?

Saki(assustada): M-mas… Q-quem és t-tu?

Peluche: Eu sou o Keroberus. Era um dos guardiães de Sakura, a tua mãe. Tu agora és a minha mestra.

Saki: A sério! Eles não me contaram isso(com os braços cruzados)…. Mas tu conheceste a minha verdadeira mãe? Como era ela? Era bonita?

Kero (com ar pensativo): Tu és muito parecida com ela. Só os olhos é que são diferentes. Ate parece que eu estou a ver uma cópia dela. Mas os teus olhos são do teu pai. Hoje vais á escola ou não?

Saki (com o dedo na boca e a olhar para o tecto): Eu não sei. Ontem cheguei, e a Tomoyo veio pôr-me aqui e disse-me que este era o meu quarto. Depois disse que eu devia tentar descansar porque a viagem tinha sido cansativa e longa.

Kero (a sair do quarto voando): Eu vou chamar a Tomoyo. Tu tens que ir inscrever-te na tua escola nova. Eu já venho. Não saias daqui.

Saki(vendo kero sair do quarto): ok. Eu vou ficar aqui á espera.

Ela levanta-se para ir fechar a porta. Passados 15 minutos a porta abre-se, entrando Tomoyo e Kero.

Tomoyo (olhando para Kero de lado): Parece que já conheceste o Kero.(agora a olhar para a Saki) Ele vai-te acompanhar nos treinos de luta e de magia. Eu vou-te mostrar onde é o banheiro para tu ires tomar um banho e vestires alguma coisa para nos podermos ir á tua escola nova. Importas-te de não demorar muito? Eu ainda tenho que ir á empresa. E queria ver se nos despachávamos para uma surpresa que eu tenho para ti.

Saki: ok. Eu demoro 15 minutos.

_**Passados 25 minutos…**_

Tomoyo estava sentada na cama da menina á espera que ela saísse do banheiro pronta e arranjada. Ela já tinha feito a cama, aberto as cortinas, as janelas e as portadas. E tinha se sentado ali para não se cansar de estar em pé. A porta começa a abrir-se e sai de lá um menina de cabelos castanhos-claros e olhos cor de âmbar vestida com uma saia de ganga um bocado acima do joelho e uma blusa rosa choque de alças. Nos pés tinha umas sandálias da mesma cor da camisa.

Saki (a ver uma Tomoyo zangada): Demorei muito, Tomoyo?

Tomoyo (irónica): Não…imagina. Apenas 10 minutos.

Saki (de cabeça baixa): Desculpa. Eu não devia ter demorado tanto tempo no banheiro… (levanta a cabeça com os olhos a brilhar) mas estava tão bom debaixo do chuveiro.

Tomoyo (rindo): Não há problema. Tu fizeste-me lembrar a tua mãe. Ela também se atrasava muito…

Saki (curiosa): A sério? A minha mãe também se atrasava? O kero disse-me que eu muito parecida com ela. Será que tu também te lembraste dela por causa de eu ser parecida com ela?

Tomoyo(olhando a menina nos olhos): Sim. Também foi isso. Parecia que eu tinha voltado no tempo atrás. Vai ser bom poder voltar a viver os velhos tempos. Agora vamos que já são 11h15m. (saindo do quarto da menina) A escola não é muito longe, mas ainda temos de ir á empresa. Depois vamos para a escola para te inscrevermos e pedir a forma do uniforme. Eu vou fazer o uniforme hoje. Vamos, Sakura?

Saki: Claro. Mas faz-me um favor. Chama-me de Saki. Eu estou mais habituada a ouvir. Pode ser?

Tomoyo: Claro que pode. Agora vamos.

Saki: Vamos.

Elas saíram do quarto e saíram de casa em direcção ao carro. Entraram e seguiram o seu caminho. Primeiro pararam na empresa Daidoudji. Demoraram 15 minutos. Depois foram para a escola. A Saki achou a escola muito bonita. A escola estava pintada de branco e o telhado era azul **(n/a: lembram-se da escola da sakura mais velha)**. Elas entraram e Saki seguiu a Tomoyo até uma sala onde estava um homem sentado numa poltrona virada para a janela em frente á porta. Uma secretaria estava á frente desta poltrona e duas cadeiras á frente da secretaria.

Tomoyo (sentando-se): bom dia, professor Terada.

Terada(virando a cadeira para a direcção contraria da janela): oh… Bom dia, Tomoyo. Como vais?

Tomoyo (olhando para Saki): Senta-te, Saki. (voltando a olhar para Terada) Eu vou muito bem. E o senhor? Como vai a Rika e as crianças?

Terada: Eu estou óptimo. E a Rika e as crianças também. E quem é esta menina?

Saki (sentando-se): eu sou a Sak…

Tomoyo (interrompendo-a): Ela é filha duma prima da minha mãe. Ela vai ficar em minha casa e vai estudar aqui neste colégio.(levantando um bocado a voz) Há problemas nisso?

Terada (assustado com a maneira de falar de tomoyo): Claro que não há problema. (levanta-se, vai a outra secretaria com gavetas e tira um papel duma gaveta) Muito bem.(olhando para a Saki) Vamos lá inscrever esta menina. Como te chamas?

Saki ia responder, mas Tomoyo respondeu primeiro que ela.

Tomoyo: Sakura Heishi.

Terada: ok. Idade?

Saki: 14 anos.

Terada: Na tua antiga escola estavas em que série?

Saki: Na 9º série.

Terada (dando o papel para Tomoyo): Tomoyo, põe aqui (mostrando com a caneta um sitio vazio) a morada de onde ela está a morar e depois assina aqui (mostrando outro espaço).

Tomoyo: ok. E ainda há os uniformes?

Terada: claro que há. Queres o modelo para poderes fazer á Sakura?

Tomoyo (com os olhos a brilhar): Claro que quero. Vai ficar maravilhoso. Vai ser o mais bonito da escola inteira.

Terada (gota): ok. (levanta-se e vai outra vez á secretaria buscar um papel e estende-o á mão de Tomoyo) Aqui tens.

Tomoyo (agarrando o papel e dando uma olhadela ao papel): ok. Vamos Saki. Ela vem amanhã, não é?

Terada: Sim. Ela vai ficar na turma A.

Tomoyo (seguindo Saki para fora de sala): ok. Xau.

Elas saem da escola e entram no carro. Saki estava curiosa. Não sabia para onde estava a ir, mas tinha uma certeza… para casa é que não era.

Saki (não tirando os olhos da janela): Tomoyo, para onde estamos a ir?

Tomoyo: primeiro vamos ao costureiro para comprar tecido para o teu uniforme. Depois vamos para casa do Eriol. Ele esta á nossa espera. Quer conhecer-te melhor. Ainda não sei se o Li vai estar lá também.

Saki (olhando para a Tomoyo): Eu não vou muito com a cara desse Li. Ele parece tão sério. Ele parece que nunca conheceu o amor e a amizade. Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele para ele ser assim?

Tomoyo (surpreendida com as perguntas da menina): Aconteceu. Mas eu não te vou contar. Se tu quiseres saber a historia dele (respira fundo) vais ter de lhe perguntar. É uma coisa muito pessoal e eu não vou estragar uma amizade por causa desse assunto.

Durante o resto do caminho elas não falaram. Pararam para ir ao costureiro e tiraram algumas medidas para o uniforme. Chegaram a casa de Eriol e ele reparou que alguma tinha acontecido. Quando reparou que a Saki tinha ido ao banheiro, sentou-se ao lado da Tomoyo. Houve um silêncio durante 3 ou 5 minutos… mas depois alguém decidiu falar.

Eriol (olhando nos olhos de Tomoyo): O que se passou?

Tomoyo (virando a cara para o lado, tentando evitar o contacto visual com Eriol): Não se passou nada.

Eriol (agarrando o queixo dela e virando-o para ele): Eu conheço-te. Eu sei que se passou alguma coisa contigo e com a Sakura.

Tomoyo: Tens razão. Ela começou a falar do Shoaran. Ela começou a dizer que não ia com a cara dele. Perguntou-me se ele nunca tinha conhecido o amor. Ao ouvir aquela pergunta, eu não aguentei e disse-lhe para perguntar a ele. Se ela perguntar a ele, ele é bem capaz de dizer que é pai dela e ela fica ainda mais triste por saber que a pessoa que ela não gostava muito… era seu pai (lágrimas saem dos olhos dela). O que eu vou fazer, Eriol?

Eriol estava pasmado com o discurso de Tomoyo. Nunca na sua vida inteira tinha visto Tomoyo chorar, e agora que estava a vê-la chorar, não estava a gostar. O que se estava a passar com ele? Que sentimento era aquele?

Eriol (limpando os olhos da Tomoyo): Se calhar devias falar com ela. Diz a verdade sobre o shoaran.

Tomoyo (pasmada com o que tinha ouvido): O QUE? Tu só podes estar a brincar comigo… Queres que eu diga a ela que ele é pai dela?

Eriol: Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Conta-lhe a história dele mas tira a Sakura. Diz apenas que era uma mulher. Compreendes?

Tomoyo: Sim. Quando ela voltar eu falo com ela.

Eriol: ok. Ela vem aí. Força. Tu vais conseguir, eu sei que sim.

Eriol levanta-se e vai em direcção á cozinha. O seu objectivo de deixar Tomoyo e Saki sozinhas tinha resultado. Agora ele só esperava que o resto desse certo.

Tomoyo e Saki (ao mesmo tempo e ambas a olhar para baixo): EU TENHO DE FALAR CONTIGO….

Tomoyo(olhando para a menina): fala tu primeiro. Eu posso dizer depois.

Saki(olhando para Tomoyo): Não. Fala tu primeiro.

Tomoyo(não tirando os olhos dela): ok. eu acho que te devo um pedido de desculpas. Eu não te devia falar daquele modo.

Saki(olhando para o chão): não. Eu é que não devia ter falado mal dele. Ele pode ser uma óptima pessoa… eu é que ainda não o conheci muito bem. Acho que é isso…

Tomoyo (com os olhos a brilhar): Tu estas realmente muito parecida com a tua mãe. Ela também era assim. Nunca julgava uma pessoa sem antes a conhecer… só que tu conhecias a pessoa… (dizendo só para si e baixinho) isso herdaste do teu pai…

Saki (olhando para ela com um ponto de interrogação no meio da testa): o que disseste?

Tomoyo (gota): nada. Eu não disse nada.

A campainha toca. As duas, que olhavam uma para a outra, desviam o olhar para a porta. Eriol sai da cozinha e vai abrir a porta. De lá saem três homens altos. O primeiro tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos castanhos. O segundo tinha cabelos grisalhos e óculos. E o último tinha cabelos e olhos prateados **(n/a: eu não sei se os olhos dele são desta cor… depois, vcs me dissem)**.

Eriol: Sakura, anda cá! Eu quero te apresentar umas pessoas. (ela vai para o lado dele) este (apontando para o primeiro) é o teu tio. Chama-se Toya.

Saki (curvando-se para cumprimenta-lo): Prazer.

Eriol (apontando para o segundo): este é o teu avô. O pai da tua mãe.

Fujitaka (quase chorando): ela é tão parecida com a Sakura. (dá um passo para a abraçar e a abraça) quero que saibas que serás sempre bem-vinda lá em casa (ele solta-a)

Eriol (apontando para o último): Este é o Yukito. Amigo do teu tio e o teu segundo guardião. (dito isto, Yukito transforma-se em Yue assustando Saki)

Yue (curvando-se para cumprimentar a sua nova mestra): Prazer. Eu sou o Yue, o guardião da lua. Já deves ter conhecido o Keroberus, pois não?

Saki (ainda assustada): Sim. Eu já o conheci. Ele parece ser muito simpático e fofinho.

Yue (gota): fofinho e simpático é o que menos ele é. Na verdade, ele é um comilão e um calão **(n/a: até rimou! Hihihi)**.

Saki (com o dedo na boca e com um olhar de quem esta a pensar): A sério! Ele não me pareceu isso.

Tomoyo chega ao lado deles.

Tomoyo: o kero não é nada disso, Yue. O kero é apenas guloso. Até pode ser m bocado comilão. Mas calão não é. Ele apenas gosta muito de jogar vídeo-game.

Eriol (interrompendo aquela conversa): bem… o almoço está pronto. Vamos almoçar?

Fujitaka (começando a andar em direcção á mesa de jantar): vamos sim. Vamos meninos e meninas.

Yue transforma-se em Yukito e vai com eles até á mesa. Chegaram á mesa e sentaram-se. Eriol pediu para os empregados servirem os seus amigos, e assim eles fizeram. O comer era macarrão. Depois de terem terminado o prato principal, os empregados trouxeram a sobremesa. Era uma grande taça de mousse de chocolate **(n/a: até já tenho água na boca… hihihi)**. Sakura foi a primeira a tirar um bocado de mousse, seguida por Yukito e Toya. O restante não comeu sobremesa. Davam uma desculpa qualquer e não comiam.

Saki (olhando para o avô): Tem a certeza que não quer? Olhe que esta muito bom.

Fujitaka (olhando para a neta a sorrir): não, obrigado. Eu já estou cheio.

Saki (olhando para a mousse): o senhor que sabe. Mas esta mesmo muito boa. Foste tu que fizeste, Eriol?

Eriol (olhando para a menina): não. Foi a Tomoyo.

Saki (olhando para Tomoyo com os olhos a brilhar): A sério, Tomoyo?

Tomoyo (a sorrir e a olhar para a Saki): sim…

Saki (interrompendo-a): Que bom! Assim vamos ter doces bons todos os dias… (ficando triste) mas assim eu vou engordar… (olhando para a Tomoyo) olha Tomoyo… só podes fazer um doce por semana. Assim eu não engordo.

Tomoyo (rindo): claro. Não te preocupes.

O resto do almoço passou depressa. Depois de conversarem um pouco e verem que já eram 4 da tarde, foram-se embora. Chegaram a casa. A Tomoyo começou a fazer o uniforme de Sakura e Sakura via televisão. Rapidamente passou o tempo. Quando tomoyo terminou o uniforme, Sakura experimentou-o.

Tomoyo(com os olhos a brilhar): Esta lindo. Amanhã, todas as raparigas vão ter inveja de ti por tu seres tão bonita. (olhou para o relógio) olha as horas… temos de ir jantar. Depois eu vou-te ajudar a fazer a mala para amanhã.

Elas jantaram. Depois fizeram o que Tomoyo tinha dito. Foram para o quarto de Sakura e feito a mala dela para o dia seguinte.

_**Hong Kong, China…**_

Numa sala escura, encontravam-se algumas pessoas que aparentavam estar a falar.

Homem: Zunie… a tua missão correu mal. Agora não fazemos a mínima ideia de onde esta a miúda. O que vais fazer agora?

Zunie (olhando para o chão): Eu irei procurar a miúda por todo o Japão, eu s…

Homem (agarrando no queixo dela com uma mão e uma adaga numa caixa ao lado dele): Tu não vais fazer nada… (com um sorriso irónico na cara) mas eu vou…

O homem agarra na adaga com firmeza e faz um corte no pescoço da Zunie deixando-a deitada no chão, morta.

Homem (olhando para a mulher e depois olhando para o resto das pessoas que ali se encontravam): vêm o que aconteceu? Vai ser o que vai acontecer a quem não cumprir as missões que eu vou dar. Espero que tenham aprendido alguma coisa com ela (olhando para a Zunie).

**---------------------**

**Fim do capitulo… este estava difícil… no fim ficou um bocado á pressa, mas esta bom na mesma… loOl…**

**Enviem muitas reviews… eu vou ficar á espera…**

**Beijos!**


	4. o primeiro dia de aulas e de treino

**Olah! Eu sei q demorei um bocado… pronto um bocadao a postar este cap., só q eu estava cheia d testes… semana d testes… horrível… e depois o documento estava no portátil, e eu não o tinha comigo…bem, espero q gostem e k me desculpem pela demora…**

**depois mandem reviews a dizer s gostaram ou não… **

**eu fico á espera… **

**Beijus **

**Aggie**

**--------------------- ;) ---------------------**

**Capitulo 4: o primeiro dia de aulas… e de treino**

PI-PI-PI… PI-PI-PI…

Um despertador tocava num quarto. No meio do quarto, estava uma cama onde dormia uma menina. O despertador tocava sem parar, e a menina não acordava.

Voz (calmamente): Acorda, sua dorminhoca!

Mesmo com alguém a chamando, ela não acordava.

Voz (irritada e a gritar muito alto): ACORDA, SUA DORMINHOCA! VAIS CHEGAR ATRASADA AO TEU PRIMEIRO DIA DE AULAS!

De repente, a menina levanta-se da cama sobressaltada com os gritos que aquela voz fazia.

Menina (assustada): ããã…? O que se passa? A casa está a arder? AH… és apenas tu, Kero. Porque me acordaste?

Kero (a voar com os braços cruzados e sentado á 'chinês' no ar): Deixa-me pensar… tens aulas… é o teu primeiro dia… AH e não me posso esquecer que não se deve chegar atrasado no primeiro dia… Sakura, levanta-te e arranja-te… tens 15 minutos. Despacha-te.

Saki (a levantar-se da cama com pressa e a vestir o uniforme o mais depressa possível): eu vou chegar atrasada **(n/a: ela parece mesmo a Sakura mais velha, não parece? Até os modos são parecidos…)**, eu vou chegar atrasada! Kero, que horas são?

A Saki estava a pentear o cabelo. Com tanta pressa, ela não tinha visto que tinha vestido o uniforme por cima do pijama.

Kero (olhado para o despertador e a virar a cara no mesmo instante): tens 10 minutos. E sakura? Tu devias vestir o uniforme sem o pijama e não o pijama junto com o uniforme. Quanto mais depressa, mais devagar. É melhor despachares-te. Daqui a nada a Tomoyo vem aqui para saber o que se esta a passar para estares a demorar tanto.

Saki (tirando o uniforme e o pijama e vestindo outra vez o uniforme): ok, Kero. Eu já me estou a despachar. Daqui a um minuto eu estou lá em baixo a tomar o desjejum. Não te preocupes. Eu tenho tudo sobre controlo.

Em 5 minutos, Sakura tinha tomado o desjejum e já estava á espera que o carro a fosse buscar á entrada de casa. Em pouco tempo, o carro tinha chegado e ela já estava a caminho da escola. "Ai… isto nunca me tinha acontecido antes. O que se está a passar comigo? Eu estarei nervosa? Não… isso é impossível. Ou será? Se calhar é um mau pressentimento… é capaz de ser isso. Eu vou chegar á escola, vou para a sala que diz neste papel (olhando para um papel que tinha nas suas mãos) e o professor vai apresentar-me á turma e as aulas acabam. Ai… (atirando a cabeça para trás, ficando com a cabeça apoiada) o pior vem depois… o treino com o Sr. Li e com o eriol (vendo que estava a chegar á escola). Bem… o melhor é eu saber para que sala vou(e olha outra vez para o papel nas suas mãos)…"

Ao chegar á escola, não vê ninguém na entrada. "Será que estou atrasada? Bem, eu vou despachar-me…" enquanto ela pensava, um rapaz de cabelos castanhos rebeldes e olhos verdes choca nela…

Rapaz (sentado no chão e com a mão na cabeça): Vê lá se tens mais cuidado por onde andas…

Os dois olham para os relógios nos respectivos pulsos e vêem que estam atrasados.

Os dois ao mesmo tempo (a gritar):ai… eu estou atrasado…

Os dois levantaram-se e começaram a correr na mesma direcção. Ela estava á espera que vira-se para o lado esquerdo ou direito, mas isso não aconteceu. Quando ela vê o numero da sala dela, ele começa a correr mais depressa e vira para a sala anterior. Ele entrara e fechara a porta atrás de si. Ela começou a abrandar e ao chegar á porta, bateu. O professor abriu.

Professor (abrindo a porta e fechando depois de ela entrar): Estávamos a ver que não chegava, srt. Heishi. (ele vira-se para a turma) Turma… (levantando o tom) atenção se faz favor. Esta é a Sakura Heishi. Ela vai passar o resto do ano na turma. Espero que a tratem bem.

Sakura reparou que estava a ser examinada por varias pessoas. E também ouvia muitos comentários. Principalmente dos rapazes. O professor logo acabou com aquilo.

Professor (olhando para a Sakura): bem… podes ficar atrás do Takeshi. Takeshi (o menino olha para o professor) apresenta-te.

Takeshi (levantando-se): sou o Takeshi. **(n/a: eu não sou uma especialista a fazer apresentações deste tipo… loOl) **

Sakura dirige-se para a secretaria onde tinha ficado. O intervalo chegou lento e demorado. Nesse mesmo intervalo, ouviu mais comentários dos rapazes. Eles diziam que ela era muito gira, que era bonita e mais comentários desses , alguns indesejáveis, que ela não gostava nada de ouvir. Ela estava sentada num banco sozinha com a cabeça baixa, quando uma pessoa se aproximou.

Pessoa (sentando-se ao lado dela): olá! Eu sou a Marie. Vim da França á um mês. Vi que estavas aqui sozinha, e decidi vir falar contigo.

Sakura levantou a cabeça e olhou para a rapariga que estava ao seu lado. Ela era loira e tinha uns olhos azuis esverdeados. Ela parecia ser uma pessoa simpática e bastante divertida.

Saki: olá! Eu sou a Sakura. Eu sou do norte do Japão. Vim para cá para passar o tempo com a minha prima Tomoyo.

Marie: eu vi que os rapazes faziam comentários sobre ti.

Saki: Era difícil não notar. Eles falam alto e a bom som. A esta altura a escola toda deve pensar que eu sou uma coisa que não sou.

Marie: não te preocupes com isso. Logo, logo já ninguém vai lembrar-se disso. Vais ver.

Saki (levantando-se do banco): eu espero bem que sim. Eu estava a precisar que alguém me mostrasse a escola. Podes fazer isso?

Marie (a sorrir): Claro. Vou mostrar-te a escola inteirinha. Vais ficar a conhece-la como a palpa da tua mão.

Saki (dando um sorriso de agradecimento): Obrigada.

O resto das aulas passaram depressa. Ela estava a ir para casa de Eriol para ir treinar. Ela já tinha conhecido mais pessoas, pois a Marie tinha apresentado ela a todos os amigos, inclusive ao rapaz com quem tinha chocado.

**----------------flash back------------------**

Marie (apontado para um rapaz): Sakura, este é o Shaolin. Ele é chinês **(n/a: eu tinha que por um chinês na historia para a nossa Sakurinha mais nova, não acham?)**. Shaolin, esta é a Sakura.

Eles cumprimentaram-se e depois disso ficou um silêncio de quebrar o gelo. Tinha estado assim até que alguém decidiu falar.

Saki (olhando para baixo): desculpa por ter chocado contra ti. Eu estava pensar noutras coisas. Estava no mundo da lua…

Shaolin (interrompendo-a): Então admites que és uma cabecinha de vento… ainda bem que reconheces isso.

Sakura (irritada com o que ele disse): isso não é verdade ( a deitar fumo pelas orelhas e com a cara vermelha de raiva e saiu a correr dali).

Shaolin (com um ponto de interrogação na testa): Eu disse alguma coisa que não devia? (resmungando) Raparigas…

**------------------fim do flash back---------------**

Sakura voltou a si. Já tinha chegado a casa de Eriol e não podia atrasar-se outra vez. Ela teria treino de magia e depois o treino de artes marciais que tanto queriam que ela fizesse. Ela esperava que os primeiros treinos não fossem muito duros. Ela podia ter feito ginástica rítmica na sua antiga cidade, e os treinos por vezes eram bem puxados, mas não fazia nada de parecido á muito tempo. Ela tinha medo de não conseguir e de deixa-los arrependidos de terem ido busca-la.

Com tantos pensamentos, ela não tinha reparado que já estava na porta da casa de Eriol á 5 minutos. A porta estava aberta, como se alguém a tivesse aberto e, ao ver que ela estava tão enrolada nos seus próprios pensamentos, não a tinham avisado que a porta já estava aberta.

Olhou para o relógio. Estava um bocadinho atrasada. Entrou em casa e a porta fechou-se sozinha como por magia. Uma pessoa saiu duma sala.

Pessoa (olhando para ela): vejo que tens os mesmos hábitos da Sakura, a tua mãe. Ela também se atrasava muito.

Saki (reconhecendo a pessoa): desculpe o atraso, Sr. Eriol. Eu não queria chegar atrasada, mas estive a pensar numas coisas.

Eriol (virando-se para a porta e entrando na sala): não há problema. Agora entra. Faz-me um favor… chama-me apenas por Eriol. Eu não gosto d formalidades.

Ela entrou na sala. A sala era pequena e tinha uma janela fechada mesmo em frente á porta. No meio, estava uma mesa com um livro rosa. Também estava lá o Kero e o Yue. 'o que eles estariam a fazer aqui? ', pensou ela. Rapidamente teve uma resposta.

Eriol (vendo que a menina não percebia porque estavam ali os guardiães): Eles estam aqui para te ajudarem nos treinos. O Yue nem sempre vai estar a acompanhar-te, mas o Kero virá sempre contigo.

Saki (com um ar de surpresa): Ah… então é por isso…

Eriol (interrompendo-a): senta-te. Hoje eu vou-te explicar as origens dos teus poderes e mostrar as imagens das cartas. Depois, iras para o jardim para o treino de artes marciais. Vamos começar?

Saki (com um sorriso nos lábios): sim, vamos.

Eriol: há muitos anos atrás, havia um mago muito poderoso. Ele chamava-se Clow Reed. Ele foi o criador das cartas Clow. Cartas essas que a tua mãe capturou á anos atrás. Ela capturava as cartas com uma chave que se transformava num báculo. Ela capturou as cartas e, depois de fazer o juízo final e ganhar, ela transformou as cartas Clow em cartas sakura. Depois de ela ter transformado as cartas todas, aconteceu uma coisa que ninguém esperava que acontecesse (ele fez um longo suspiro).

Saki (curiosa): o que aconteceu?

Eriol (feliz pela curiosidade da menina): uma carta que estava adormecida, acordou. A tua mãe conseguiu derrota-la. Passados alguns anos, a tua mãe sofreu um ataque que quase a matou, mas felizmente o teu pai estava por perto e a ajudou. A partir daí, a tua mãe decidiu que deveria ter sempre a chave e as cartas consigo. Então ela decidiu que deveria juntar a chave e as cartas com ela. Foi assim que tu ganhaste poderes. Os poderes das cartas. Tu também deves ter premonições. Isso também foi da tua mãe.

Saki (com um ponto de interrogação): o que são premonições **(n/a: eu não sei s esta bem escrito… s estiver mal, avisem-me e digam-me como s escreve… brigada)**?

Eriol: Premonições são sonhos que dizem q vai acontecer uma coisa. São uma espécie d visões. Estas a perceber?

Saki(com um grande sorriso nos lábios): sim. Mas ainda há uma coisa que não percebo… o meu pai também tinha magia?

Eriol(a olhar para o chão): Sim… ele também tinha magia. Nós ainda não sabemos se tu recebeste algum dele. Eu espero saber isso depressa. (olhando para o relógio e d seguida olhando para a Saki) Amanha continuamos. O Syaoran deve estar á tua espera e ele não gosta q se atrasem.

Assim ela saiu da sala onde estava com Eriol, Kero e Yue, ela foi para o jardim. No jardim estava o Syoaran sentado com as pernas cruzadas.

Saki(aproximando-se de Syaoran): Desculpe… Sr.Li? eu já estou aqui para o seu treino.

Syoaran (abrindo os olhos): Estás atrasada.(levantando-se sem tirar os olhos do chão) Para além da aparência, também te atrasas como ela.

Saki(olhando para ele com uma cara d curiosidade): Como a minha mãe, Sr. Li?

Syaoran(olhando para os olhos da menina): Sim… como a tua mãe.

Saki(ainda mais curiosa): o Sr. Li podia explicar como ela era? O que ela gostava e o q não gostava? É q ainda ninguém me…

Syoaran(olhando para uma cerejeira q estava no jardim com um olhar d quem s esta a lembrar duma coisa mto especial): claro q explico. Ela adorava as flores d cerejeiras. Ela importava-se com a felicidade das pessoas. Foi assim q ela conseguiu derrotar muitos inimigos. Ela era linda. O teu pai foi um sortudo…

Saki: o sr. Parece gostar muito da minha mãe. Devia ser um grande amigo dela. Eu também gostaria q fosse meu amigo. Pode ser?

Syaoran(olhando para ela com um olhar carinhoso): Claro q sim. Eu era um grande amigo da tua mãe… e também quero

ser teu amigo. Bem… agora vamos começar o treino, ok?

Saki(com um grande sorriso nos lábios): Claro q sim.

O treino correu bem. A Sakura aprendeu o principal para quem esta a começar a aprender. Syoaran mostrava como se fazia e ela tentava fazer igual ou parecido. Depressa o tempo passou e Tomoyo já estava á espera dela. Chegando a casa, ela tomou um banho e jantou. Depois foi para o quarto.

Sakura estava deitada na cama e começou a pensar. ' hoje o dia foi bom. Fiz novos amigos. Conheci melhor o Sr. Li. Porque será q o Sr. Li me faz lembrar o Shaolin? Eles até q são parecidos. O cabelo parece ser o mesmo. O mesmo castanho e o mesmo cabelo rebelde. Só os olhos é q são diferentes. Os do Shaolin são azuis e os do Sr. Li são cor de âmbar, como os meus… Pêra aí… o q qu disse agora? Cor de âmbar como os meus? Não pode ser… ou será q pode? Eu devo é estar com muito sono e já não estou a dizer coisa com coisa.. eu vou é dormir..' E assim ela adormeceu.

_**No outro lado de Tomoeda…**_

TRIM… TRIM… TRIM…

Uma senhora atende o telefonema e depressa chama alguém.

Senhora: Shaolin Li! A sua mãe está ao telefone.

_**Continua…**_

**----------------:)--------------------**

**O q será q a Sakura estava a pensar? E porque aquela senhora chamou o Shaolin de Shaolin li? Se quiserem saber o q vai acontecer vão ter q ler o próximo cap… eu juro q não vou demorar tanto como desta vez…**

**Eu quero agradecer á kleopatra-chan e á deadgirl q têm-me mandado reviews e q têm-me apoiado muuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiito.**

**BRIGADÃO! **

**Mandem reviews!**

**mtos beijos ffx pra vcs…**

**Aggie**


	5. A presença parte 1

**Olah! No capitulo anterior eu demorei bastante tempo… eu sei k foi mto, mas não deu para po-lo mais depressa… é k agora eu estou em época d provas globais e não tinha tempo para escrever… mas arranjei um tempinhu e escrevi-o…**

**Espero k gostem…**

**Aggie**

**---------------------------x--------------------**

_Uma nova vida_

_de_

_aggie18_

Capitulo 5: A presença

Um telefone toca no outro lado de Tomoeda… uma senhora atende-o.

Senhora: Shaolin Li! A sua mãe está ao telefone…

O menino vem e agarra o telefone da mão da senhora.

Shaolin: diga mãe…

Mãe: meu querido filhinho… sabia que o seu primo Syaoran está ai, em Tomoeda?

Shaolin: Apenas sei porque a senhora disse-me.

Mãe: Pois bem… eu quero que tu vás ter com ele e lhe digas quem és… eu já falei com os anciões e eles disseram que ele veio para aqui para te treinar… e não te esqueças… diz que és filho da madame Surimi… ele sabe quem eu sou…

Shaolin: ok, mãe… eu amanha vou ter com ele e digo-lhe o que a senhora disse para dizer… não vou decepciona-la…

Mãe: Eu sei que não… agora adeus… ai já deve ser tarde e tu amanha tens aulas muito cedo…

Shaolin: espere mãe…

Tarde demais… A sua mãe já tinha desligado… ele queria muito contar-lhe sobre Sakura… aquela menina havia lhe impressionado bastante, e era muito bonita… donde é que ele conhecia aqueles olhos? Ele já os tinha visto antes… não sabia era onde… amanha era um novo dia, e ele teria que fazer muita coisa…

-------------------------x-----------------------

Uma menina caminhava em direçao á escola. hoje ela não se tinha atrasado, mas estava bastante cansada. O treino tinha sido duro e ela não estava habituada. Mas depressa iria habituar-se…

Quando ele parou de pensar, já estava no portão da escola… e marie estava á espera dela… tinha-a conhecido ontem, mas parecia que se conheciam desde sempre…

Marie(com o braço no ar a acenar para sakura): Sakura… aqui… estamos aqui…

Sakura olhou para onde ela estava e acenou também. Começou a andar naquela direçao quando chocou com alguém.

Sakura( não olhando para cima): desculpe...

Rapaz(interrompendo-a): olá, beleza!

Um rapaz com olhos cinzentos e cabelo preto como a noite meteu-se com ela. Era nestes momentos que ela queria estar com atenção no caminho. Este rapaz parecia ser mais velho do que ela uns dois anos.

Sakura(olhando para onde estavam as amigas): olá! Desculpa mas eu tenho de ir embora. Tchau…

E saiu do lado dele quase a correr. Ele olhava-a enquanto ela ia para o lado das amigas.

Rapaz: tu ainda vais ser minha, sakurinha…

---------------------x----------------------

Ao lado das amigas, todas a rodearam. Ela não percebia o porquê daquele gesto, mas rapidamente soube…

Menina(olhando para ela com os olhos a brilhar): o que é que ele te disse, sakura? Diz lá. Não guardes só para ti o aquele deus grego disse… vá lá…

Sakura: ele só disse-me olá. Não disse mais nada…

Marie(agarrando-a por um braço e puxando-a para longe daquelas raparigas interesseiras): anda Sakura. Estas meninas são mesmo irritantes…

Sakura(com um ponto de interrogação na testa): diz.me uma coisa… quem é que ele era para me fazerem tantas perguntas sobre o que ele me disse?

Marie deu uma gargalhada bastante alta…

Marie(tentado conter o riso): ele é o rapaz mais popular da escola… chama-se yanamoto. Todas as raparigas gostam dele por ele ser giro e por ser rico.

Sakura: a sério! Ele não me pareceu que fosse assim tão giro… e essas raparigas não gostam dele… gostam do dinheiro dele…

Elas riram-se com este ultimo comentário…

TRIM……….TRIM………

A campainha para a entrada tocou. Elas correram para não chegarem atrasadas. As aulas correram depressa e ela teve que ir para a casa de eriol. Hoje ela não tinha visto shaolin na escola… o que teria acontecido para ele faltar? Não deveria ser muito importante e amanha ele já teria voltado ás aulas…

Chegou a casa de eriol e entrou. Hoje estava ansiosa por ir ter os seus treinos. Como no dia anterior, a porta abriu-se sozinha. Ela começava a pensar o que é que as pessoas iriam pensar se vissem aquilo. A porta fechou-se.

Ela entrou no hall da grande casa e foi directa para a biblioteca. Quando entrou, ela viu Eriol sentado na cadeira atrás da secretária e o pequeno bichinho amarelo sentado em cima da secretaria. Ambos tinham uma cara séria.

Sakura(sentando-se na cadeira em frente á secretaria, sorrindo muito): olá! O que se passa?

Kero(olhando para a janela): o moleque ainda não apareceu hoje.

Sakura(com um ponto de interrogação no meio da testa): moleque? Quem é esse?

Eriol que ainda não tinha dito nada, decidiu falar algo…

Eriol(olhando para os olhos da menina): o kero e o teu tio Toya chamavam o Li de moleque. Diz-me uma coisa, sakura.

Sakura(com um grande sorisso na cara): diz…

Eriol: consegues encontrar presenças?

Sakura: acho que sim. Mas porquê?

Eriol(sem saber o que ia disser): então… é para… é para tu treinares para te tornares uma profissional…(suspirando)

Sakura(com um olhar desconfiado): ok… mas eu acho que não é esse o motivo… mas vou fazer na mesma… pois eu quero ser tão boa como a melhor…

Ela concentra-se.

Sakura(com os olhos fechados): eu encontrei algo. Algo muito forte.

**--------------------------x---------------------------**

**Finalmente acabei… não demorou mto, mas demorou um bocado… **

**Pediram-me para eu tentar fazer os cap, um bocadinho maiores… eu tentei… até acho k este está um bocado maior, mas vcs é k sabem… se kiserem k os cap sejam maiores, é só pedirem… **

**E eu queria agradecer a todos os que me estão a apoiar… principalmente ácleopatracruz e á dead lady… brigada.**

**Beijus fofox…**

**Deixem reviews…**

**Aggie**


	6. a presença parte 2

**olah! este capiyulo veio mais depressa do que eu pensei. estava á espera que demorasse mais, mas a vida faz-nos partidas e isso nao aconteceu. espero que gostem e deixem mtas reviews!**

**aggie**

**-------------------x----------------------**

_Uma Nova Vida_

_de_

_Aggie )_

**Capitulo 6: a presença. Parte 2**

Eriol (ajoelhado á frente da menina e agarrando os braços da mesma, olhando para ela com uma cara de preocupação): o que foi que encontraste, sakura? O que foi?

Kero (pondo-se em frente a eriol): diz sakura. Nós temos de saber.

Sakura (soltando-se de eriol e coçando a cabeça): eu acho que foi para norte. Sim… eu senti uma presença forte para norte.

Eriol levanta-se e põe-se a pensar. Sakura ainda não conhecia bem a cidade, por isso não tinha conseguido descobrir onde foi a presença. Onde ela estava. Essa era um coisa que eles teriam de resolver.

Eriol (sentando-se na poltrona ao lado dele): norte. O que haverá a norte que possa atrair alguém com poderes forte?

Kero (flutuando em frente a eriol e pensando onde poderia ser): eu não sei… mas o templo tsukimini não fica para norte, clow?

Eriol (levantando-se bruscamente): é isso. O templo tsukimini. Em tempos, aquele templo fora um grande centro de magia… e ainda o é, graças á cerejeira que lá está plantada.

Sakura: então vamos para lá, né?

Eriol (agarrando no casaco e nas chaves do carro): claro… e temos de ser rápidos pois eles podem ir embora, quando se aperceberem da nossa presença.

Os três saíram de casa de eriol e dirigiram-se para o carro. Eriol ia a conduzir, ao seu lado ia sakura com kero no colo. Passado algum tempo, eles chegaram ao templo. Arrumaram o carro num parque ali perto e foram a correr para o templo tsukimini. Sakura chegou primeiro, seguida de eriol e kero.

Eriol (recuperando o fôlego): sakura… concentra-te em encontrar a presença.

Sakura assim fez. Fechou os olhos e concentrou-se. Rapidamente encontrou a presença que tinha encontrado á uns minutos em casa de eriol. Ela abriu os olhos. Levantou o braço e apontou para a cerejeira. Eriol e kero olharam muito curiosos para a cerejeira. Não estava lá nada.

Sakura (abaixando o braço e cruzando-os): não é a arvore. É dentro do templo**.(n/a: eu não sei s no anime, o templo fica atras da cerejeira, mas na minha fic vai ser.)**

Eriol e kero (ao mesmo tempo): ahhhh! Por isso é que não encontrava nada.

Sakura riu-se com o sucessido. Os dois entre olharam-se.

Eriol (com cara seria): vamos entrar. Temos de descobrir de quem é a presença.

Eles avançaram devagar. Ambos estavam nervosos com o que iriam encontrar dentro do templo. Eriol foi o primeiro a chegar á porta do templo. Respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e abriu a porta. Abriu os olhos. A expressão da sua cara mostrava-se desiludida.

Sakura (com um ponto de interrogação na testa): mas… quem é essa senhora, Eriol?

Kero (respondendo pelo mago): é a professora Mizuki. Foi professora da tua mãe e ela gostava muito dela. Ela no fim mostrou que tinha poderes, mas tinha de os usar para ajudar sakura e não para a prejudicar.

Sakura (abrindo um grande sorriso): ok. então eu espero que também venha a gostar muito dela.

Kaho estava muito surpreendida. Ela tinha chegado á cidade á pouco tempo e já tinha estas surpresas repentinas. Ela reconheceu eriol e kero, mas não conhecia a menina. Porem ela fazia a relembrar alguém. Só não sabia quem.

Eriol (sem palavras): kaho… eu peço perdão. Nos não devíamos ter entrado assim.

Mizuki (com um sorriso simpático): não há problema. Mas me respondam a uma pergunta. O que vocês vieram aqui fazer?

Eriol (gota): nós… então nós viemos aqui porque… porque… porque queríamos te apresentar a sakura.

Mizuki (desconfiando do mago): sim. Estou a ver. Mas a sakura não estava morta?

Sakura (com as mãos na cintura e com cara de quem está chateada): eu estou aqui, portanto não posso estar morta. Eu sou a filha de sakura.

Mizuki (sorrindo): ah! Agora estou a perceber. Mas vocês não vieram aqui por isso, pois não?

Sakura (com um sorriso nos lábios): pois não. Ele (apontando para eriol) é que não quis dizer. Mas eu vou dizer-lhe. Eu senti uma presença forte para estes lados.

Mizuki (sorrindo um gentil sorriso): era capaz de ser a minha presença. Eu estou mais forte desde a ultima vez que nos encontramo-nos, eriol.

Eriol: ok. então (olhando para sakura e kero) nós vamos embora. Eu ainda tenho de deixar estes dois na casa da Tomoyo.

Mizuki entrou no templo e fechou a porta enquanto os três iam em direcção ao carro. Com este movimento todo, eriol não teve tempo de explicar a sakura algumas coisas que queria ter explicado. Durante o caminho de regresso ninguém falou. Sakura reparou que eriol e a sra. Mizuki tinham tido algum tipo de relação, mas não sabia qual. E não se atreveria a perguntar qual era. Kero notou o mesmo e não perguntou nada pelo mesmo motivo. Chegaram em casa de tomoyo. Eriol parou o carro em frente ao portão da mansão e eles saíram **(o kero ia escondido, é claro!).** eriol foi embora e apenas avisou sakura que amanha apenas teria o treino com li.

**----------------------------x----------------------------------**

08:00 am

Shaolin sai de casa em direcção ao endereço que a mãe tinha lhe dado. Ele teria de faltar ás aulas, por pena sua **( que mentiroso! se fosse eu, estava toda contente**!). Mas o que tinha de resolver era mais importante do que a escola.A sua mãe fazia questão que o seu primo treina-se o seu filho.

Quando shaolin chegou ao apartamento de syaoran, já eram 08:30.O apartamento dele era afastado do centro de tomoeda e por isso tinha demorado a chegar lá. Tocou á campainha mas ninguém atendeu. Tocou outra vez, mas nao houve resposta. Agarrou no telefone e telefonou á sua mãe.

Shaolin: mãe… o primo não abre. Sabes se se passa alguma coisa?

Mãe: não sei. Mas vou saber. Enquanto eu tento contacta-lo, vai fazer qualquer coisa. Já tomaste o pequeno-almoço?

Shaolin(sem saber onde a mãe queria chegar): não... porq…

Mãe (interronpendo-o): então vai tomar. Quando eu souber alguma coisa, telefono-te.

Shaolin foi fazer o que a mãe lhe disse. Enquanto estava a comer, pensou numa rapariga que tinha conhecido no dia anterior.

'ela até que é bonita… uma cabecinha de vento, mas bonita. Aqueles olhos deixam qualquer um de boca aberta. Parecem que têm magia dentro deles. Ainda bem que a marie me apresentou a ela' – pensava shaolin.

O telefone tocou. Ele tirou-o do bolso e atendeu.

Mãe: ainda estas a comer?

Shaolin: sim

Mãe: então quando acabares, vai directo para casa do teu primo. Ele estava a dormir. E não te demores muito tempo.

Shaolin: ok, mãe.

Shaolin bebeu o conteúdo do copo e pediu a conta. Pagou e levantou-se levando consigo uma sandes que ainda não tinha acabado de comer. Saiu do café e dirigiu-se para o apartamento do primo. Quando chegou lá, tocou a campainha e dessa vez alguém falou pelo altifalante.

Voz: quem é?

Shaolin: sou eu, o shaolin li.

Voz: ah! És tu. Entra.

E a porta abriu sozinha **(era dakelas portas com aquilo automatico para abri-las**!). Shaolin entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si.

Voz: estou na sala. Entra, não tenhas vergonha.

Shaolin entrou e viu um rapaz com os cabelos castanhos rebeldes e olhos cor-de-ambar, mas com uma expressão fria na cara. Aqueles olhos, misteriosamente, faziam lembrar-lhe sakura. Ele não sabia porque.

Rapaz: eu sou Shaoran Li. A tua mãe deve ter falado sobre mim, porque senão tu não estavas cá.

Shaolin: prazer. Eu sou o shaolin.

Shaoran (nao dando nem um sorriso): pois. Mas o que vieste cá fazer? Deves estar a faltar ás aulas.

Shaolin (curioso em saber como ele sabia que estava a faltar ás aulas mas nao perguntando): a minha mãe pediu para eu vir ter contigo com urgência.

Shaoran(olhando para a cara dele com curiosidade em saber porquê): a sério! E porquê?

Shaolina(tirando do bolso um papel): ela pediu para te entregar isto. eu nao sei o que está ai escrito ela pediu para nao o ler. para leres apenas tu.

Shaoran abriu o papel. Nele estava escrito:

_Caro primo e futuro líder Shaoran, _

_Eu espero que vá bem. _

_Eu não queria recorrer a estes meios, mas por causa de certos assuntos eu não posso estar ai para pedir pessoalmente. Os anciões disseram-me que você estava em Tomoeda, e também disseram que poderias treinar o Shaolin. Eu queria muito que tu o treinasses, pois ele é o único da família que não teve o treino básico que a família Li exige. _

_Com carinho,_

_Li Yumi_

Shaoran tinha acabado de ler a carta e estava confuso. Tinha dito aos anciões que vinha para Tomoeda para descansar dos objectivos de presidente das empresas Lie tinha avisado que não queria que ninguém o incomodasse. Mas pelos vistos, não podia contar nada aqueles velhos que eles iam logo arranjar algo para ele fazer.

Shaoran (pensativo): vamos fazer assim. Tu ficas á prova. Se correr tudo bem,eu continuo a treinar-te e pode ser que fiques mais avançado do que alguns da familia, se não, ficas apenas com o essencial.

Shaolin (sorrindo de alegria): a sério? Que bom! Eu tenho que contar á sakura.

Quando o shaoran ouviu o nome de Sakura ficou intrigado. De onde ele conhecia sakura? Deveriam andar juntos na escola ou coisa assim. Ele tinha de impedir que ele contasse a sakura. Aquilo ainda lhe iria trazer problemas.

Shaoran: não podes contar a ninguém.

Shaolin (mostrando uma cara de tristeza): porquê? Ela não ia contar a ninguém!

Shaoran(começando a irritar-se com o miudo): o que conta não é se ela conta ou não! O que conta é que tu não podes contar a ninguém. E não faças mais perguntas. Agora vai para casa. Dentro de alguns dias eu irei te avisar o horário dos treinos.

Shaolin saiu do apartamento do primo. Dirigiu-se para o carro e o motoristaguiou em direcção a sua casa. Enquanto isso, na casa de shaoran, ele pensava seriamente.

'Ela não pode saber que eu vou começar a treina-lo. A mãe dele nunca foi uma pessoa em quem se pudesse confiar, por isso é melhor ele e ela não saberem de nada. Ele não pode saber que ela é a portadora do que resta das cartas clow… ou melhor… das cartas Sakura'

**--------------------x--------------------**

**e ai esta o capitulo 6. espero que tenham gostado. eu nao sei quanto tempo vai demorar o proximo capitulo, mas é capax de demorar um bocado, já que estao ai os exames nacionais... e eu vou ter que estudar muito. mas se eu arranjar um tempinho para escrever e se o acabar eu posto... **

**beijus fofox!**

**aggie**


	7. a surpresa

**Olah! Aqui esta o cap. 7! Eu fiquei um bocado decepcionada com as reviews do cap anterior. Será que se esqueceram de mim? **

**Mas tambem eu postei o cap muito depressa , e este tambem esta a acontecer o mesmo! **

**Bem, vou deixar-vos ler e quero saber o k acham!**

**Aggie**

**---------------------------------x--------------------------------**

_**Uma nova vida**_

_**De**_

_**Aggie )**_

**Capitulo 7: a surpresa**

Numa casa afastada do centro de Tomoeda, um homem sentado num sofá da sala pensava seriamente.

'como é que eu vou fazer isto! Eu não posso por a sakura junto com o shaolin. Ele ainda não sabe que a sakura tem magia… e pelo que vi, ele não a tem. Mas também se eu dar a ele e a ela, vai ficar suspeito, já que eu disse que tinha vindo para cá apenas para descansar. E a mãe dele… ela nunca foi reconhecida por ser boa pessoa… pelo contrário! O que é que eu vou fazer?'

--------------------------x----------------------

Sakura estava a ir para a escola. Tinha pedido a tomoyo para começar a ir a pé, mas a Tomoyo disse que se ela fosse a pé, ia chegar atrasada. Então o Eriol entrou e perguntou porquê que ela não ia de patins, como a mãe dela. E a partir dai, a Tomoyo fez os possíveis para encontrar os patins da mãe dela. Por isso ela estava a ir ao sabor do vento…

Estava a passar por uma fileira de cerejeiras, quando viu o Shaolin.

Sakura(acenando com uma mão no ar): SHAOLIN! (ela gritou)

O rapaz, surpreso com o chamamento, olhou para onde o estavam a chamar. Quando ele virou a cara, viu a Sakura… aquela menina estava a dar cabo da cabeça dele.

Shaolin (um bocado corado): olá sakura! Como vais?

A menina chegou ao pé dele e abrandou a velocidade.

Sakura (olhando para o céu): estou bem. E tu?

Shaolin(ainda corado): também estou.

Sakura(olhando para ele): ontem faltaste ás aulas? Aconteceu alguma coisa grave?

Shaolin ficou surpreendido com a pergunta da rapariga. Ele não poderia falar para ela nada do que tinha acontecido ontem… mas como ele queria contar para ela. Mas não podia.

Shaolin (inventando uma desculpa): tive que ir resolver uns assuntos. Nada de importante, mas era uma coisa que tinha de ser feita.

Sakura (voltando a olhar para o céu): Ahhh! Ok.

Sakura estava a admirar o céu. Nunca tinha visto um céu tão bonito. Parecia que nunca tinha nuvens para tapa-lo. O sol estava alto e brilhava com nunca ela tinha visto.

Shaolin : sakura! Cuidado!

Tarde demais. Sakura não tinha visto o poste, e tinha ido contra ele.

Shaolin : pelo vistos, ainda és uma cabecinha de vento, não é sakura?

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, ela lembrou-se como ele gostava de a chamar cabecinha de vento. E como ela não gostava daquilo. Mas desta vez, ela ia ficar calma e não faria cenas. Apenas aumentou a velocidade e chegou á escola mais depressa do que Shaolin.

---------------------x----------------------------------

Na china, numa sala escura, varias pessoas falavam. O tema daquela conversa era apenas um. Sakura Heishi, a portadora das cartas clow, agora cartas sakura. Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo, e por isso ninguém entendia o que os outros falavam.

Homem (com as mãos no ar, para faze-los calar): CALEM-SE! Um de cada vez, por favor. Nós temos de derrota-la enquanto ela ainda não esta muito forte. A Zunie não conseguiu fazer nada, por isso vamos ter de enviar alguém melhor do que ela para descobrir os pontos fracos, para derrota-la. A sra. Yumi disse que o filho está a ser treinado para derrotar a mestra das cartas. Vou deixar ao vosso critério.

Um homem levantou o braço.

Homem: fale, Tao Ling.

Tao Ling (levantando-se): eu acho que deveríamos deixar o rapaz tentar. Pelo que sei, ele está a tornar-se amigo da mestra das cartas. Isso poderá ajudar… mas também pode prejudicar. Na minha opinião, chamávamos o rapaz aqui e dizíamos a ele a sua missão. Diríamos que ele tem de cumpri-la e que não pode trair-nos, senão ele morre.

Depois da sugestão deste senhor, todas as pessoas voltaram a discutir. Alguns diziam que era melhor não, outros que poderia ser o triunfo deles.

Homoem : está decidido. Iremos chamar a Sra. Yumi para lhe apresentar a proposta.

-----------------------------x--------------------------

As aulas daquele dia tinha acabado. Sakura, Shaolin e Marie estavam a sair da escola, o caminho dos três era na mesma direcçao. Na primeira esquina, Marie virou. Despediu-se dos amigos e foi naquela direcçao. Agora estavam apenas Sakura e Shaolin. Nenhum dos dois falavam. No resto do caminho, aquele silencio assombrador fazia questao da ficar permanente. Chegaram á casa onde sakura iria ficar. Ela disse um adeus simples e em voz baixa. Não sabia porquê, mas não disse mais nada.

Quando estava a chegar á porta, o silencio quebrou-se.

Shaolin(com cabeça baixa): sakura!

Ela virou a cabeça com o chamamento do menino. Não sabia o que ele queria, mas estava curiosa para saber.

Sakura(curiosa): sim, Shaolin?

Ele levantou a cabeça para lhe dizer o que tanto deixava a menina curiosa.

Shaolin: a Marie contou-me sobre o Yanamoto.

Sakura não sabia onde ele queria chegar com aquilo. Nunca tinha tido nada com yanamoto, nem ainda o conhecia bem… ela apenas tinha-o visto porque ele agarrou-lhe o braço no dia anterior.

Sakura: desculpa? Eu não estou a perceber. Eu não tenho nada com esse Yanamoto.

Shaolin ao ouvir o que saiu da boca da menina ficou feliz, mesmo não sabendo a razao daquela felicidade.

Shaolin: é só para saberes que se precisares de ajuda para o afastar de ti, eu vou estar aqui. Afinal os amigos são para isso.

Sakura(com um sorriso na cara): obrigado. E eu sei que tu não me ias abandonar nesse momento.

Voz(abrindo a porta da entrada): sakura! Já devias estar lá dentro á 15 minutos!

Sakura: desculpa Eriol! Eu est…

Shaolin (interronpendo-a): a culpa é minha, não da sakura.

Eriol ao ouvir o menino que estava ao portao, ficou intrigado. Aquele menino tinha magia, uma presença pequena, já que ela não se mostrava muito e possivelmente não sabia que a tinha. Quando deu por si, Sakura já tinha entrado e o menino mesterioso tambem já não estava lá, na sua entrada. Entrou tambem, e decidiu que iria perguntar depois a sakura quem era aquele menino.

A aula com Eriol tinha sido calma. Ela já sabia convocar o bastao e usar as cartas mais fracas. Kero tinha lhe ensinado a usar a tecnica do voo e ,como sempre, tomoyo queria inventar uma coreografia para a sakura invocar o bastao. Na aula com Shaoran, ela tinha evoluido muito. Ela mostrava-se uma aluna interresada e responsavel. Nesses assuntos ela não fazia lembrar a Sakura. Mas Shaoran gostava de dar aquelas aulas, mas hoje estava preocupado. Sakura tinha reparado nisso. Ela tentara falar com ele, mas ele não dissera nada do que ela já soubesse. A aula acabou. Shaoran saiu disparado do jardim, seguido por Sakura. Tomoyo queria que ela fosse cedo para casa, pois tinha uma surpresa para ela.

-------------------------------------x-----------------------

Shaolin voltava para casa. Tinha deixado aqule senhor especado a olhar para o nada. Quando Sakura disse que ela não tinha nada com Yanamoto, ele sentiu um alivio. Ela não poderia ficar com ninguem… mas o que é que ele estava a pensar! Sakura não era nada a ele e alem disso, ele só a conhecia á dois dias. O que se estava a passar com ele? O que?

------------------------------x--------------------------

Sakura estava a vir de carro com Tomoyo. Ela estava pensativa. Porque será que Shaolin tinha perguntado aquilo? Será que ele pensava que ela estava a ter alguma coisa com aquele convencido do yanamoto… ela não queria acreditar no que ele poderia ter pensado nisso. Sakura é surpreendida por uma voz.

Voz: sakura! Anda! Já e te tou a chamar á 20 minutos **(exagerada…)** e tu tens estado ai a pensar na morte da bezerra! Anda, que a surpresa não espera!

Sakura (saindo do carro): desculpa, Tomoyo! Eu estava a pensar numas coisas e não reparei que já tinhamos chegado! Mil desculpas!

Tomoyo (abrindo a porta de entrada e deixando ela pasar): ok! Anda lá! Vai tomar um banho rapido e desce! Tenho uma surpresa para ti!

-----------------------------x---------------------------

Numa casa, um homem tinha tomado uma decisao.

Homem: eu vou dar aulas primeiro a ela, mal ela chegue. Depois vou para casa e o Shaolin vai para lá para eu o treinar. Sim. Vai ser assim. Digo a Eriol que arranjei um part-time e que não posso dar as aulas a sakura naquele horario, e que seria melhor trocarmos um com o outro.

---------------------------------x-------------------------

Sakura tinha tomado um banho e já estava a descer.

Sakura (sentando-se na cadeira): entao Tomoyo? Qual é a surpresa?

Tomoyo(trazendo o jantar consigo): só te mostro quando acabarmos de jantar. (poisando o tabuleiro na mesa e sentando-se) E não comas á pressa porque eu é que sei onde está a tua surpresa!

Jantaram. Sakura tinha comido um bocado mais depressa do que o normal, mas tambem não fora muito.

Sakura(limpando a boca): Tomoyo, o jantar estava divinal! Foste tu que fizeste?

Tomoyo(levantando os pratos): sim! Fui eu. Hoje os empregados estao de folga, entao eu tinha que fazer o jantar. Era isso ou irmos jantar fora.

Sakura(ajudando tomoyo a levantar os pratos): entao porque é que não fomos jantar fora?

Tomoyo(pondo os pratos para lavar): tu já te esqueceste da tua surpresa? Olha que bom, assim fica para mim!

Sakura quando ouviu aquilo lembrou que com aquele jantar tinha esquecido da surpresa de Tomoyo.

Sakura(indo em direcçao á sala com a Tomoyo): não! Tu disseste que a surpresa era para mim!

Tomoyo(indo buscar um pacote á cave): não te preocupes que a surpresa é para ti e apenas para ti!

Tomoyo saiu da cave com um pacote de plastico, que parecia uma casinha. O que seria aquilo? Sakura começou a ouvir uns barulhinhos, e quando se aproximou para ver o que era, saiu de lá um gatinho preto com os olhos extremamente verdes.

Sakura: AAAHHHH!

Sakura tinha-se assustado com o gato. Ela não esperava que saisse um gato. Mas o gato era bonito. Fazia lembrar uma pantera.

Tomoyo: calma Sakura! Não é preciso assustares-te! Já sabes como vais chama-lo?

Sakura: não. Amanha eu penso melhor nisso. Agora vou dormir.

Agarrou no gatinho e po-lo no seu colo.

Sakura: vamos meu menino bonito!

Sakura foi para o quarto. Adormeceu rapidamente, e o gatinho a dormir ao seu lado.

**----------------------------------x--------------------------------**

**E aqui esta o cap. 7! Espero que tenham gostado… eu pus aki o gatinho, pk á pouco tempo o meu gatinho preto, igualzinho a este, morreu… ou melhor, foi assassinado! Eu fiquei muito triste… é que ele era o filhinho da minha gata!**

**Mas ainda tenho o outro, para substituir o meu gatinho! **

**Beijos fofox!**

**Aggie**


	8. o convite e o festival

**Olah! Como vão? Eu vou bem e deixo-vos aqui mais um cap de uma nova vida…**

**Aviso-vos já que este cap, tem mta emocao no fim… depois digam.me s gostaram ou nao, ok?**

**Outra coisa…**

'…' – **pensamentos**

**Agora vou deixar-vos ler!**

**Beijus fofox!**

**---------------------------x---------------------------**

_Uma nova vida!_

_De _

_Aggie )_

Capitulo 8: o convite e o beijo

Trimm! Trimm!

Um despertador tocava como louco. O gatinho que dormia, acordou sobressaltado por causa daquele barulho infernal. A menina que ao seu lado, virou-se para o outro lado, ignorando o despertador. O gatinha, farto do barulho, deitou-se em cima dela. A rapariga, com o peso do gato, levantou-se e tirou-o de cima de si. Agarrou no despertador e desligou-o. Deixou-se cair para cima da cama e fechou os olhos, tentando não adormecer.

Menina (levantando-se da cama e olhando para o gatinho): como é que eu te vou chamar? (olha para o despertador) AI! Eu vou chegar atrasada!

Sakura vai para a casa de banho e arranja-se o mais depressa que pode. Quando sai da casa de banho, já tem o uniforme vestido. Ela agarra na mala da escola e dirige-se para a cozinha. quando chega lá, surpreende-se com a presença de Eriol. O que ele estaria a fazer? Eles ainda não tinham percebido a presença dela.

Sakura (agarrando numa torrada):BOM DIA! (bem alto!) podem continuar a fazer o que estavam a fazer, eu tenho que ir embora!

Tomoyo (indo atrás da menina): Sakura! Isto não é o que parece!

Eriol (abraçando Tomoyo por trás): para quê esconder, querida Tomoyo?

Ele beija a mulher. Ela corresponde, mas rapidamente separa-se dele.

Tomoyo (preocupada): eu sei que não devíamos esconder, mas..

Eriol (pondo-se á frente dela): nada de mas. Ela não é uma criança, Tomoyo. E ela deve ter percebido há já algum tempo.

Tomoyo: achas?

Eriol (preparando-se para beija-la): eu não acho… eu tenho a certeza!

E dão um beijo profundo.

------------------------x--------------------------------------

Sakura ia para a escola. já estava atrasada e não podia levar falta. E ainda por cima a primeira aula era matemática. Como ela odiava matemática. Ela ia a passar pela passadeira sem olhar para os lados, e passa uma moto. A mota pára bruscamente e ela, com o susto, dá um salto e cai de cu no chão. o dono da moto tira o capacete e ela surpreende-se com a pessoa. Ela conhecia-a de algum lado, só não sabia donde.

Dono da moto (tirando o capacete): Olha, olha! Agora passas as passadeiras sem olhar, sakurinha?

Sakura (surpreendida, levantando-se e limpando o a saia): desculpa… mas quem és tu? É que eu não estou a reconhecer-te.

Dono da moto (gota): eu sou o yanamoto!

Ela ao ouvir o nome, lembrou-se. ele era aquele rapaz muito popular que todas as raparigas andam atrás dele.

Sakura: Ah! Já sei quem és tu!

Yanamoto (com um sorriso no rosto): eu tou a ver que estamos os dois atrasados. Tu não queres boleia?

Sakura pensou, rapidamente, sobre a proposta. Ela realmente estava atrasada e assim chegaria rapidamente á escola.

Sakura: eu vou aceitar. Mas não é por tu seres quem és, ok?

Yanamoto: ok. agora sobe.

Ela subiu para a moto e agarrou-se á cintura do rapaz. Rapidamente chegaram á escola. eles desceram e ia cada um para um lado diferente da escola.

Yanamoto (virando-se para sakura): Sakura!

Sakura(virando-se para ele): sim?

Yanamoto: Queres vir comigo ao festival, este fim-de-semana?

Sakura: eu não sei. Eu vou pensar.

Yanamoto: ok. quando decidires, deixa uma mensagem no meu cacifo.

Ele já estava a ir para o seu lado, enquanto Sakura continuava onde estava.

Sakura: sabes que mais, yanamoto? Eu vou!

Ele ao ouvir a decisão da menina, sorri. Estava a poucos passos de fazer o que queria.

---------------------------x----------------

Numa janela ali perto, um rapaz de cabelos castanhos via tudo. Ele sentia-se decepcionado consigo mesmo. Tinha perdido a sua flor para aquele… aquele parvo. Pois é! Ele agora sabia o que sentia. Tinha-se apercebido ontem á noite.

----------FlashBack--------------

Shaolin estava no seu quarto. Não conseguia tirar uma menina de cabelos cor de mel e olhos extremamente verdes da sua cabeça. O que se estava a passar com ele? Estaria apaixonado? Ele não podia… ele tinha de se tornar um guerreiro, e os guerreiros não amam… essa é a maior fraqueza dos guerreiros… o amor. Se algum dia, um inimigo seu descobrisse que ele era apaixonado por ela, certamente iria feri-la para poder derrota-lo com facilidade. Isso não poderia acontecer. Afinal o que se estava a passar com ele?

Cada vez que fechava os olhos, ela aparecia na sua imaginação. Ele queria agarra-la, beija-la… ele não queria que ela fugisse dos seus braços.

Shaolin (deitado na cama a olhar para o tecto): eu estou apaixonado por uma flor. É isso que se passa comigo.

Por muito que ele não quisesse estar apaixonado, ele estava. E nada poderia mudar a partir de agora. Ele teria de conquista-la. Mas ela parecia tão distante, tão longe. Ele não poderia fazer nada para alcança-la. Mas custasse o que custasse, ele iria conquista-la. Era uma promessa que não poderia ser quebrada.

----------------Fim do Flashback-----------------------

Agora, o esforço que ele queria fazer ontem, tinha desaparecido. Ele tinha perdido ela para o yanamoto. Ele tinha sido mais rápido. Ele ate tinha pensado que ela ia dizer que não… mas ela fez o contrario. Ela disse sim… o mundo tinha caído, como quem cai dum precipício sem fim. Ele tinha que impedir que alguma coisa acontecesse.

------------------------x-----------------------------------

O resto da semana passou lento. Muito lento, na opinião de sakura. Sakura queria que chegasse aquele fim-de-semana. Ela poderia viver um bocadinho da sua vida sem se preocuparem com treinos ou magia.

Ela não sabia como ir. Não tinha ali nenhum kimono. Decidira pedir uma dica á Tomoyo.

Ela estava á porta do quarto de Tomoyo e não sabia se batia ou não. E se estivesse lá Eriol? Ela não queria interromper nada. Decidiu bater na mesma. A situação era importante, não era? Por isso não ia fazer mal, certo? Ela bateu. Ouviu passos a dirigirem-se á porta. A porta abriu-se e Tomoyo apareceu. Eriol não estava lá.

Tomoyo (com um sorriso nos lábios): olá, querida! O que foi? Precisas de alguma coisa?

Sakura (olhando para o lado): bem… eu hoje vou ter um encontro com um rapaz. Vamos ao festival. Mas eu não sei o que vestir. Talvez devesse vestir um kimono, mas eu não tenho aqui nenhum.

Tomoyo agarrou no braço da menina e poxou-a, obrigando-a a entrar.

Tomoyo (abrindo um dos armários do grande quarto): a tua mãe era a mesma coisa. Mas eu sempre tinha alguma coisa para ela. Experimenta isto.

Ela tinha lhe passado um kimono rosa claro com pétalas de sakura a branco. Sakura experimentou.

Sakura: o que achas, Tomoyo?

Tomoyo tinha os olhos a brilhar.

Tomoyo: tu estas fantástica. Com quem seja que tu vais sair, essa pessoa vai ficar deslumbrada contigo.

Sakura (gota): obrigada Tomoyo.

Sakura saiu do quarto da Tomoyo e foi para o seu. Lá despiu o kimono e foi tomar um banho. Demorou demasiado no banho e teve que se despachar á pressa. Quando finalmente acabou de se arranjar, tocaram á campainha. Uma empregada veio ao quarto de sakura avisar que a esperavam na sala de estar. Ela disse que já ia.

Quando chegou á sala de estar, ela viu yanamoto. Ele usava um kimono azul pálido. Quando yanamoto a viu, ele ficou ainda mais admirado com a beleza da menina.

Yanamoto (ao ouvido da menina): tu estas muito bonita, sabias? Ainda vão querer roubar-te de mim!

Sakura corou com o comentário.

Sakura (ao ouvido dele): tu também não estas mal!

Yanamoto (aproximando-se da cara dela, ficando a alguns milímetros dela): obrigado. Vamos?

Sakura (afastando um pouco a cara): claro. Vamos.

Eles foram embora da mansão. Eles fizeram um pouco de tudo. Yanamoto arranjou um peluche para sakura em forma de urso branco, e muitas outras coisas do género. **(eu não me estou a lembrar do que se fax nos festivais!)**. quando chegaram ao fim, onde havia banquinhos, eles sentaram-se neles.

Yanamoto (agarrando a mão dela): sabes, sakura, desde o primeiro dia que eu te vi, que gosto de ti.

Sakura ia ouvindo. Seria possível que desde que veio para Tomoeda, as coisas corriam-lhe muito bem? O rapaz que todas as raparigas gostavam, estava a dizer-lhe que gostava dela.

Yanamoto (aproximando-se da cara dela): sabes disso, não sabes? (aproximando ainda mais) desde aquele dia em que chocaste comigo que eu não te consigo tirar dos pensamentos. (ainda mais… a milímetros da boca dela) eu quero namorar contigo. Aceitas?

Ele dá-lhe um beijo. Ela não corresponde. Fechou os olhos e correspondeu. Ele aprofundou o beijo. O gosto dele era bom. Como é que ela ainda não tinha percebido aquilo? Ele era ideal para ela.

Eles separaram-se para respirar. Ele agarrou a nuca dela e ela entrelaçou os seus braços no pescoço. Ela queria estar ali. Queria estar com ele, ao lado dele. Beijaram-se outra vez. Desta vez, o beijo foi mais selvagem. As suas línguas faziam uma dança exótica, cheia de prazer e ….

Ouviram um barulho. Provavelmente algum animal que estava ali perto. Ela olha para o lado.

Sakura (surpreendida): Shaolin?

-------------------x-----------------

Shaolin tinha decidido ir atrás da sua sakura e do parvo do Yanamoto. Se ele tentasse alguma coisa com ela, ele… ele ia para a pancada e não se ia importar com mais nada.

Ele já estava lá, á entrada do templo Tsukimini. **(eu não disse que o festival era lá, pois não? Agora já sabem!)** quando os avistou, escondeu-se nos arbustos para não o verem. Se ela soubesse que ele estava ali, ela nunca mais ia querer falar com ele… ou quem sabe? Olhar para ele!

Ele seguiu-os para todo o lado. Sem eles repararem.

'ele é mesmo parvo. Pensa que a vai conquistar com um peluche.'

Para surpresa dele, ela começou a sorrir. Ela tinha gostado.

'eu não acredito nisto. Ele é um sacana! Ele apenas a quer para a sua colecção. Porquê é que ela tem de ser tão inocente? Porquê?'

Ele os seguiu o resto do caminho. Quando finalmente chegou ao final do templo, eles sentaram-se. ele ficou uns metros atrás. **(não muitos… 2 ou 3)** queria ver o que ia acontecer. Ele estava a dizer-lhe alguma coisa. Ele não conseguia ouvir, mas quando o viu a aproximar-se da sua flor, ele paralisou.

'o que é que ele ia fazer? O que ele pensa que esta a fazer com a minha flor?'

Uma lágrima marota saiu do olho esquerdo.

'ele não pode. Não pode.'

Ele tinha visto o beijo. Eles separaram-se.

'ela parou. Ela não gostou pois não?'

Ele desesperou-se quando a viu a agarra-lo e a beija-lo outra vez. Ele começou a andar. Não conseguia mandar no seu corpo.

'o que se passa comigo? Ela vai notar que eu estou aqui e não vai querer mais olhar para mim! Mas eu não consigo parar!'

Ele pisou um pauzinho.

'eles não ouviram… devem estar demasiados concentrados no beijo para perceberem que eu estou aqui.'

Deu mais um passo, e outra vez pisou um pauzinho.

'ela ta a virar a cara. Ela vai ver-me.'

Neste momento o seu rosto estava todo molhado das lágrimas.

Sakura: Shaolin?

_Continua..._

**---------------------x-----------------------**

**Espero que tenham gostado. Este cap deu-me um trabalho q eu nem vos digo! Mas já esta aqui… **

**Bem, deixem revs e não s esqueçam d dixer.me s gostaram ou não da ultima parte… a parte do festival, ok?**

**Brigada pela compreensão!**

**Beijus fofox!**

**Aggie**

**p.s.- deixem mtas revs!**


	9. a decisao

**olah!**

**aki esta mais um cap!**

**AVISO:**

**EU POSTEI O CAP. 8 E O 9 NUM ESPAÇO D TEMPO CURTO, POR ISSO S COMEÇAREM A LER E NAO PERCEBEREM O K S ESTA A PASSAR, É PK NAO LERAM O CAP. 8!**

**OBRIGADO!**

_'...' - PENSAMENTO_

* * *

Capitulo 9 : a decisao

Sakura: Shaolin?

Sakura não sabia o que pensar ou dizer. Nunca tinha estado naquela situaçao. Ela não queria estragar a sua nova relaçao com yanamoto, mas tambem não queria perder a amizade do shaolin. Ela queria saber o porquê, mas já era tarde de mais. Shaolin já tinha ido embora, e ela apenas via uma figura já ao longe.

Com esta agitaçao toda, ela e yanamoto foram-se embora. O clima estava demasiado pesado para continuarem ali. Ele foi leva-la a casa.

Yanamoto (chegando perto para dar um beijo nela): é uma pena ele nos ter interrompido!

Ele estava a chegar mais perto para dar um beijo na boca dela, e ela vira a cara, de modo que ele dá um beijo na cara dela. O sorriso que estava instalado na sua cara desaparece, mas por pouco tempo. Rapidamente ele volta. Teria muito tempo para ficar com ela.

Sakura: bem, adeus! A noite de hoje foi maravilhosa. Gostei muito.

Yanamoto: ainda bem que gostaste.

Ela entrou em casa. Quando ela fechou a porta, ele foi-se embora.

'porque que aquele moleque tinha que interromper? Porque? Assim eu não ganho a aposta. Mas eu dou um jeito. Ai se dou!'

-------------------x----------------------

Tinha-se passado uma semana, e shaolin não tinha aparecido na escola. Sakura estava preocupada se o assunto dele não vir, era ela… ou melhor, aquela noite! Ela queria conversar com ele para saber o que se tinha passado para ele estar a espia-la. Mas ele não tinha aparecido ainda. Pensou que não deveria ir a casa dele. Depois daquela noite, o melhor era esperar ele vir novamente ás aulas.

-----------------x---------------

_Uma semana atrás **(n/a: um dia depois da noite, shaolin estava um bocado melhor)**…_

Um Mercedes preto pára em frente a uma casa. A casa era grande e tinha um grande jardim com muitos tipos de flores e arvores. Ao lado do portão havia uma plaqueta que dizia : residência Li. Aquela casa era a casa da família Li no japão. Lá ,apenas morava Shaolin com alguns empregados. O portão abria-se e enquanto abria o carro avançava. Quando o Mercedes chegou ao seu destino, saiu de lá uma mulher com os cabelos roxos escuros compridos, ate ao chão. ela foi em direçao á porta de entrada e bateu. Depressa um homem que deveria ser o mordomo da mansão, veio abri-la. Ele cumprimentou a mulher, e abriu espaço para ela entrar. Ela entrou como se fosse dona da casa. Rapidamente, um menino com os seus 14 anos veio saúda-la. Ele chamou-lhe de mãe…

Menino(espantado): Mãe! O que a senhora faz aqui? Não deveria estar na China a tratar dos assuntos da família?

Mãe: eu já te conto tudo. Mas deixa-me entrar.

Ela entrou na casa e o mordomo fechou a porta. Ela entrou numa divisão que deveria ser a sala de estar. Ela sentou-se no sofá, que estava no centro da sala. O menino sentou-se ao seu lado, como se estivesse pronto para ouvir o que a mãe lhe iria dizer.

Mãe(olhando nos olhos do filho): ouve-me bem! O que eu vou dizer-te vai ser uma grande decisão para ti. O que eu tenho para te dizer é que os anciões querem falar contigo. Eles disseram-me que a nova mestra das cartas Clow tinha aparecido. E como tu deves saber, ela deve ser destruída. Tu lembras-te das historias, não te lembras?

O menino acenou com a cabeça, de modo a dizer sim.

-----------------FlashBack------------------------

Um menino de cinco anos brincava no jardim da sua casa. Uma mulher aproximava-se dele. Quando ele a viu, ele abriu um grande sorriso e correu para ela.

Menino: mãe!

Mãe: filho! Vamos entrar. Eu tenho uma coisa para te contar. O menino ia ao colo da sua mãe. Eles entraram na casa e ela sentou-se num cadeirão que havia alMãe: a historia que eu te vou contar é verdade, por isso eu peço-te que não a esqueças, que a guardes na tua memoria, ok?

Menino: sim!

Mãe: então cá vai! Há muito tempo, havia um senhor que era mágico. Ele era muito poderoso e todos gostavam dele. Mas como todas as pessoas, veio a hora de ele morrer. Antes dele morrer, ele disse que um dia, os seus poderes iriam ficar num livro magico lacrado e que só poderia ser aberto pelas pessoas que lhe estavam destinados a abrir. Ele morreu e as pessoas esqueceram-se dele. Passaram-se muitos anos desde o dia da morte do magico. Já ninguém acreditava na magia, mas havia pessoas que ainda a praticavam. Um dia, uma menina abriu o tal livro que estava lacrado. Quando o nosso clã sobe, quis intervir, e fê-lo. Mandou um menino com a mesma idade da menina para a derrotar e ficar com o poder que o livro continha. Mas o menino não conseguiu e ela fez maldades com o poder. Nós não sabemos mais nada do que se passou, mas sabemos que ela morreu á cinco anos, e que ela deixou uma menina. Agora não te esqueças, deixa a historia na tua memoria.

---------------Fim Do Flashback-------------------

Mãe: ela possivelmente não é a mesma pessoa, deve ser a descendente dela. Mas é da mesma laia, do mesmo sangue. Eles querem que tu acabes com ela e que fiques com o seu poder. Por isso é que eu te pus nos treinos com o teu primo Shaoran. Agora eu tenho de saber, Shaolin, tu queres fazer isso ou não?

O menino estava espantado com o que a mãe lhe tinha dito. Aquilo poderia ser óptimo para ele. A sua mãe e ele não eram uns dos mais poderosos da família Li, mas assim poderiam ficar. Ficariam conhecidos como aqueles que acabaram com a mestra das cartas Clow. Nem pensou duas vezes e disse que sim. A sua mãe mostrava um sorriso vitorioso nos seus finos lábios.

Mãe: então temos de ir para a China. Tens que falar com os anciões.

Ainda naquela noite, eles foram para a China e deixaram um bilhete para ser entregue ao director da escola a dizer que shaolin estava doente. Ainda durante a noite, eles chegaram á China e foram para a casa que tinham ali. No dia seguinte, Shaolin foi com a mãe falar com os anciões. Eles estavam é espera que alguém os chamasse para entrar na sala onde eles estavam reunidos.

Um homem saiu da sala e pediu para eles entrarem. Shaolin foi em direçao á porta e antes de entrar respirou fundo. A sua mãe seguia-o, sem dizer nada.

Na sala, estava uma mesa e á volta dela estavam os anciões sentados nas cadeiras. A sua mãe sentou-se numa cadeira, mas já não haviam mais. Ele teve de ficar em pé em frente a eles. A pressão subia…

Um homem levantou-se. ele deveria ser o mais velho, pois tinha uma barba branca e comprida.

Homem: estamos aqui para resolver o problema 'destruir a mestra das cartas'. A Sra. Yumi Li aconcelhou o seu filho. Ele esta a ter treinamentos com Shaoran Li, Presidente da Corporações Li. Agora queremos saber se o filho da Sra. Yumi Li aceitou ou não?

Shaolin: Aceito!

Homem: ok. tu vais ter de ficar aqui durante um mês para treinarmos a tua magia. Como estas a ser treinado pelo Shaoran acho que não vai ser necessário ver quais são as tuas habilidades na arte marcial. Vais ficar cá na China durante esta semana. Há problema para ti?

Shaolin: Não! Eu queria saber uma coisa. Posso?

Homem: Claro! Qual é a tua duvida?

Shaolin: pelo que eu sei, eu vou ter que acabar com a mestra das cartas Clow. O que eu queria saber, é quem é ela.

Os anciões olharam-se entre si. Não estavam á espera daquela pergunta pela parte do menino.

Homem: isso ainda não te vamos dizer. Mas antes de voltares para o japão, nos mostramos-te quem é ela. É uma promessa.

A semana passou depressa. ele mostrou-se um mago forte, mas ainda teria que treinar mais para a conseguir derrotar.

Finalmente, o dia tão esperado por ele tinha chegado. Hoje ele ia saber quem era a mestra das cartas. Estava desejoso de saber quem era. Pelo que ele sabia, ela tinha a mesma idade que ele.

Ele estava outra vez ás portas daquela sala onde os anciões o receberiam. Outra vez, o mesmo homem veio avisa-los, a ele e á sua mãe, que poderiam entrar. Eles entaram. Estava tudo ás escuras, apenas uma luzinha estava acesa.

Homem: tu pediste para te dizermos quem era a mestra das cartas. Nós vamos mostrar-te.

A luzinha apaga-se e aparece uma imagem da mãe de sakura na parede.

Homem: esta é a antiga mestra das cartas. Eu só quero que tu saibas que tu conheces a mestra actual.

Shaolin estava cada vez mais ansioso. Depois do Homem ter dito aquilo, ele queria saber ainda mais quem era a pessoa. Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios do menino.

Uma imagem de Sakura apareceu. Ele já sabia quem era. Era sakura. Ele ia destrui-la,acabar com ela. Já que ela não ficava com ele, não ficava com mais ninguem.

Homem: esta é a mestra das cartas!

O homem sorri maliciosamente. O menino mostrava uma aura negra. Já sabia usar a magia e ate ao confronto final ele ia treinando para melhora-la.

Ele amanha voltava para o japao e consigo ia uma rapariga que aparentava ter 26 anos. Ela tinha cabelos loiros muito claros compridos, pouco faltava para chegarem ao chao. Os seus olhos eram verde-agua. Uma cor muito invulgar. Ela vestia um vestido estilo chines laranja curtinho. Ela tinha uma aura magica, como o rapaz, negra.

_Continua...__

* * *

_

espero k tenham gostado!

keria agradecer ás leitoras k leiem a fic e k deixam review! para mim isso significa mto...

beijus fofox!

aggie


	10. o sonho e a apariçao

_olah! _

_aki têm mais um cap. de Uma Nova Vida. deve faltar pouco para esta fic acabar. talvez uns 4 ou 5 capitulos. kem sabe? eu vou tentar prolongar mais um bocadinho, mas nao prometo nada! _

_têm de ser voces a ecentivar.me (é assim k se escreve? s nao for, nao liguem! lool) a prolongar-la. agora vou deixar-vos ler o capitulo 10. espero k gostem!_

**_aviso:_**

_'...' pensamento_

_beijus!_

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 10: O sonho e a Aparição.**

Sakura via terror. Tomoeda parecia o inferno. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Á sua volta, estava Eriol, Tomoyo, Kero e Yue deitados, sem vida. Á sua frente estava um vulto negro. Ela não sabia quem era apenas sabia esse vulto estava a lutar com Shaoran. Eles falavam alguma coisa, mas ela não conseguia ouvir. Parecia que estava surda. Ela começou a andar, ela não conseguia mandar nas suas pernas. Ela queria parar, não sabia porquê, mas tinha medo de descobrir que era aquele vulto. Parecia que ela o conhecia. Foi se aproximando mais. O vulto derrotou Shaoran. Ela agora estava com mais medo do que alguma vez ela estivera.

Vulto (levantando o braço e apontando o dedo indicador para ela): a próxima és tu, herdeira dos poderes das cartas Sakura!

Um sorriso malicioso apareceu no seu rosto.

Trimm….. Trimmm…… Trimmm….

Sakura acordara. Aquele sonho parecia tão real. Já era a 3º vez que ela o tinha. Kero tinha dito que era uma premonição, que poderia ser o que iria acontecer daqui a uns dias ou semanas. O que lhe dava mais curiosidade era a conversa entre Shaoran e o vulto. O que eles teriam conversado que fez Shaoran ser derrotado?

Ela olha para o despertador. Eram sete e meia da manha. Se ela não se despacha-se chegaria atrasada á escola… outra vez.

Levantou-se da cama e foi para a casa de banho. Arranjou-se como fazia todas as manhas e vestiu o uniforme de Verão. A Primavera já tinha chegado e o sol estava a ficar cada vez mais quente. Saiu da casa de banho para pentear o cabelo, e escreveu um bilhete.

" Querido Kero,

Hoje tive outra vez aquele sonho.

Será que vai mesmo acontecer?

_Por favor, vê se encontras uma resposta possível para a conversa entre o Shaoran e o vulto. Eu estou curiosa e não sei o que poderá ser!_

_Beijos da Sakura!_

_P.S. porta-te bem! Não incomodes a Tomoyo e não comas muito, nem jogues tanto!"_

Deixou o bilhete ao lado do Kero e saiu do quarto. Parecia incrível. Hoje ela não se estava a atrasar.

Foi para a cozinha. Quando lá chegou viu Tomoyo e Eriol preparando o desjejum. Aquilo tinha se tornado habitual. Eriol agora dormia muitas vezes em casa de Tomoyo, ou ao contrário.

---------------flashBack--------------

Sakura tinha chegado a casa. Era mais um dia que vinha da escola e não tinha visto Shaolin. Entrou em casa e sentiu a presença de Eriol. Concentrou-se para saber onde estava. Quando descobriu, corou. A presença de Eriol vinha do quarto de Tomoyo.

Ela foi para a sala. Não tinha coragem de subir ao 2º andar e de dar caras com os dois. Tinha decidido ficar cá em baixo a ver televisão enquanto fazia os trabalhos de casa. Quando já os tinha acabado, Tomoyo e Eriol desciam. Deram um beijo quando acabaram de descer a escadas, mas depois as caras deles viraram tomate. Sakura estava ali e tinha visto tudo.

Tomoyo (surpreendida): Sakura?

Sakura (virando a cara, ela estava a ver televisão): sim? Queres alguma coisa Tomoyo? Olá Eriol! (fazendo que não tinha percebido que ele estava aqui e do beijo que eles deram!)

Eriol: Tu viste alguma coisa, Sakura? 'por favor, diz que não! '

Sakura: O quê? Eu não vi nada! (com um sortisse na cara)

Eriol e Tomoyo suspiraram. Ela não tinha visto nada. Mais tarde, ao jantar, Eriol levantou-se. Foi ao lado de Tomoyo e ajoelhou-se em frente dela.

Eriol (agarrando a mão dela): Tomoyo namoras comigo?

A mulher salta para cima dele, fazendo-o cair juntamente com ela.

----------------Fim do Flashback-------------------------

Sakura : Bom dia! O que vai ser o desjejum hoje? E quem é que o fez?

Tomoyo: Fui eu. Porquê? (com cara de quem assusta o pior monstro que existe á face da Terra) O meu desjejum não é bom, é isso menina Sakura?

Sakura (com medo do que ela possa fazer): Não é nada disso, Tomoyo. Era só para saber, mais nada. Não existe segundas intenções na minha pergunta.

Tomoyo (olhando-a de lado): Acho bem.

Sakura sentara-se na mesa. Ainda tinha algum tempo para comer com Tomoyo e Eriol. Estava á espera que Tomoyo pusesse o comer na mesa. Eriol sentou-se á frente dela, mas ela não percebeu. Estava demasiado concentrada no sonho que tinha tido naquela noite.

Eriol (olhando para ela): Sakura? Passou-se alguma coisa?

Sakura, que não tinha percebido a presença de Eriol, assustou-se.

Sakura (assustada): Eu já te devia ter contado isto á algum tempo, mas tive medo que fosse apenas um sonho normal.

Eriol (ajeitando os óculos e olhando para ela nos olhos): Tu tiveste uma premonição, não foi?

Sakura: Sim, tive.

Eriol (vendo que Tomoyo vinha com o desjejum): Então vais contar-me hoje o teu sonho. É verdade! Hoje não tens treino com Li. Ele disse que não era mais preciso, pois já sabias o essencial e também tinhas a carta Luta para quando fosse preciso derrotar um inimigo que soubesse mais técnicas do que tu.

Sakura (curiosa): Ele vai embora? Eriol diz-me, por favor!

Eriol: Não! Ele não vai. Ele já não ia, mas depois de eu saber que tiveste uma premonição, então ele ai não vai poder mesmo ir.

Um sortisse apareceu na face de Sakura. Ela estava feliz. A pessoa com que ela se associava mais não iria embora. Ainda bem!

Sakura comeu e saiu de casa. Quando chegou á escola, viu Marie e, para sua surpresa, Shaolin. Ela tinha que falar com ele. Ela queria saber o que se tinha passado para ele a estar a espiar naquele dia.

Ela chegou ao lado deles. Cumprimentou Marie e mais nada fez. Marie estranhou aquele gesto dos dois. Shaolin, desde que Sakura tinha chegado a Tomoeda que ele se preocupava com ela, e agora quando eles deviam matar as saudades, nada faziam.

Sakura (olhando para Shaolin): Temos que falar. Tu sabes qual é o motivo.

Shaolin não disse nada. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde, teria que falar com ela e inventar uma desculpa esfarrapada para dar a razão aquele acto infantil.

----------------------x----------------------

O intervalo finalmente chegara. Os alunos saíam das salas e corriam para o pátio ou para o relvado (grama para os brasileiros!). Sakura não tinha saído da sala. Shaolin também não. A conversa seria agora.

Eles saíram da sala juntos. Foram para uma parte da escola onde não estavam muitos alunos. Sakura sentou-se num banco e Shaolin permaneceu em pé, na frente dela. A conversa iria começar.

Sakura (olhando para ele): Agora vais explicar-me o porquê daquele acto estúpido e infantil.

Shaolin sabia muito bem. Tinha decorado tudo o que deveria dizer para ela. A mentira perfeita. Seria a primeira vez que ia engana-la, e não sabia se era a ultima… ou se haveria mais mentiras.

Shaolin: ….

Shaolin tentava falar a 'mentira perfeita', mas ela não sai da sua boca. Parecia que ele tinha perdido a memoria, que esquecera o quanto decorara o mini-texto, a mentira.

Sakura (traçando a perna): estou á espera Shaolin. Daqui a pouco o intervalo acaba e tu ainda não me explicaste a razão daquele acto infantil.

Shaolin (fechando os olhos e falando o 'discurso'): Eu ouvi que ele apenas queria levar-te para te beijar. Ouvi que ele apenas queria que tu fosses mais uma na sua vasta colecção. Eu agi como um amigo que quer proteger a grande amiga.

Ele abriu os olhos. Olhou para Sakura e deparou-se com ela a chorar. O que ele tinha dito para a fazer chorar? Ele não sabia o que fazer. A sua mente dizia para perguntar, mas o seu coração dizia para ser um bom amigo. Decidiu-se. Os seus braços abraçaram a menina. Ela correspondeu ao abraço e apenas ficou ali ate o intervalo acabar.

-------------------x-----------------------

Sakura chegou a casa de Eriol. Desde ontem que ela sentia duas presenças, uma delas forte, a outra também era mas não tão forte como a outra. Hoje, enquanto ela estava aporta da casa de Eriol, essas presenças aumentaram muito.

Decidiu entrar. Teria que contar a Eriol o seu sonho. Entrou. Dirigiu-se para o habitual escritório de Eriol. Kero e Yue já lá estavam.

Eriol: Senta-te Sakura.

Ela sentou-se. Yue, com a sua cara fria, olhou para ela.

Yue: Conta-nos o sonho. (olhando para Eriol) Poderá ser o que previste á alguns meses atrás, Clow?

Eriol (olhando para Yue): Sim. Mas eu nunca soube como iria ser. Apenas sabia que ia acontecer. (virando as atenções para Sakura) Agora, Sakura diz-nos como a premonição.

Sakura (olhando para o chão): No meu sonho, Tomoeda parecia o inferno, tudo destruído, cheio de chamas. Todos estavam caídos no chão, sem vida. Apenas eu, Shaoran e o vulto estávamos em pé. Shaoran lutava contra o vulto, e ambos falavam enquanto lutavam.

Kero: Falavam o quê?

Sakura: Eu não conseguia ouvir. Era como se fosse surda. Adiante, o vulto derrota Shaoran. Ele aponta o dedo indicador para mim e diz-me que eu serei a próxima. É tudo. Eu acordo sempre depois dele me apontar e dizer isto.

Eriol (pensativo): a previsão que eu fiz dizia que alguém viria para derrotar a mestra das cartas. Neste momento, tu és a mestra das cartas. A tua mãe morreu e tu herdas-te os poderes dela. Tu já consegues controlar quase todas, apenas faltam três cartas que ainda não controlas. Se o que aconteceu no sonho vir num tempo próximo talvez tu não tenhas tempo para conseguires controlá-las. Espero que consigas controlar a Escuridão e a Luz.

Sakura (olhando para Eriol): São essas cartas que faltam eu controlar?

Eriol (olhando para ela): Sim.

Sakura (pensativa): Mas tu dizeste que faltavam três cartas. Com essas duas, fica a faltar um. (olhando nos olhos dele) Qual é?

Eriol: A outra carta é a carta Esperança. A tua mãe adorava essa carta. Essa carta foi fruto do amor dela pelo teu pai, juntamente com a carta Vácuo, que se tornou a Esperança. Mas nós ainda não sabemos o que ela faz. Sakura nunca a utilizou.

Pummm! Pummm!

Houve se o barulho de explosões. Eriol, kero, Yue e Sakura saiem de casa para verem o quê ou quem fez as esplosoes. Á saída, veêm uma rapariga de cabelos louros compridos e um rapaz com a cara tapada com uma mascara negra. Do outro lado do rapaz, está um gato preto com olhos verdes. Sakura reconhece o seu gatinho, e tenta chama-lo. Mas este não responde.

Rapaz: Criaturas das Trevas, transformem-se perante o vosso mestre.

A rapariga e o gatinho são envolvidos por uma bolha negra. Quando a bolha rebenta, vê-se uma rapariga com asas de morcego negras, o cabelo louro, virou para um negro azulado. Os olhos são dum rosa escuro. Ela usa um vestido muito curto da mesma cor dos seus olhos em estilo chinês. O gatinho parecia uma pantera negra com asas de morcego, com olhos prateados. O rapaz tinha uma capa preta que tapava o corpo dele, e a mascara apenas deixava ver uns olhos verdes que olhava na direçao de Sakura.

Rapaz: Agora, vocês já sabem quem eu sou, não é Sakurinha? Viste-me nos teus últimos sonhos… fui eu que te fiz ter esses sonhos, para saberes o que vai acontecer a ti e aos teus amiguinhos. Vocês vão todos morrer.

Ele desaparece, juntamente com as duas criaturas.

_Continua…_

* * *

_eu kero saber s gostaram, ok? s houve alguma parte k nao gostaram. e principalmente, kero k me digam o k axam k vai acontecer!_

_beijus fofox!_

_aggie_


	11. o feitiço

**_olah! _**

**_Aqui está mais um capitulo de Uma Nova Vida! _**

**_neste Cap vai haver mtas revelaçoes. depois eu kero k voces digam.me s gostaram ou nao. _**

**_beijus fofox!_**

**_aggie_**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 11: o feitiço**

_**(n/a: esta parte é um dia antes do ataque do ultimo cap. :P)**_

Shaolin estava no seu quarto, mais precisamente na sua cama. Pensava sobre a decisão que tinha tomado. Iria destruir Sakura. Mas como? Ele não era capaz de machucar a pessoa que ama. Quanto mais destrui-la, mata-la. Não seria capaz. Mas agora tambem nao poderia voltar atrás com a sua decisão. Os anciões iriam prejudica-lo se ele recusasse a destrui-la. Entao o que ele faria? Abandonaria Sakura, deixaria de se dar com ela e ia ignorá-la? Isso não poderia acontecer. Ele não ia resistir a não poder falar com ela.

'Agora não há volta.'

Levantou-se e saiu do quarto. Dirigia-se á sala dos anciões. Iria cumunica-los que não ia fazer o combinado. Estava decidido. Ele não ia conseguir destrui-la.

Entrou na sala. Todos os que estavam na sala olharam para ele. Não esperavam que ele fosse ali.

Ancião1 (levatando-se): Shaolin! O que fazes aqui? Devias estar no teu quarto até ao ataque.

Ancião2: Porque vieste aqui, rapaz?

Shaolin olhava para o chão desde que tinha entrado, mas levantou a cara para lhes falar a sua decisão.

Shaolin : Eu não vou destrui-la.

Os anciões ficaram surpreendidos com o que ele disse. Nao esperavam aquilo. Rapidamente mudaram a cara surpreendida para um cara chateada.

Ancião1 (indo até ele): Tu não devias ter feito isso. Tu tens um favor pendente para conosco, lembraste?

Ancião3 : Tu nao és um Li, portanto não tens escolha. Fazes o que nós mandamos e não disses nada.

flash back

_Hong Kong, 9 anos atrás..._

Estavamos em Decembro e nevava muito. No meio das ruas movimentadas de Hong Kong, num dos becos, encontrava-se um menino de cinco anos. Ele tremia muito por causa do frio. Uma senhora que aparentava ter 28 anos passeava por ali e ao ver aquele menino de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes sentiu pena e aprouimou-se dele.

Senhora (ajoelhando-se ao lado dele): Olá! Como te chamas?

O menino olhou para ela. Ela tinha um sorisso acolhedor que lhe aquecia. Abriu um sorisso e respondeu.

Menino: Eu não tenho nome. Ando nas ruas á uns meses. A minha mãe morreu á um ano e o meu pai trouxe-me para aqui. Mas morreu também. Eu fiquei no orfanato, mas lá todos tratavam-me mal. Entao, fugi.

A senhora sentia pena daquele menino. Tirou o casaco e deu a ele. Depois agarrou-o ao colo e levou-o com ela. O menino estava surpreso.

Menino (surpreso): o que está a fazer?

Senhora: eu vou levar-te comigo. Tu vais ficar comigo, está bem? Vamos falar com as pessoas do orfanato para tu ficares comigo, ok? Mas tens de dizer-me como se chama o orfanato.

O menino abriu um sorisso. Estava contente. Nunca ninguem tinha feito algo parecido com ele.

Menino: Chama-se Saint Marie Orphanage. Como se chama?

Senhora : Chamo-me Yumi. Yumi Li. E como é que te vamos chamar? Já sei! Gostas de Shaolin?

Menino (sorrindo): Gosto.

Senhora (sorrindo tambem): Ainda bem.

No dia sequinte, a senhora tratou dos papeis de adoção.

Passaram-se 2 anos e eles mudaram-se para o Japão, Tomoeda. Quando ele tinha doze anos, a sua mae teve de voltar para a China mas ele pediu que ele ficasse. Ela compreendeu e deixou-o ficar.

Fim do Flash Back

Shaolin (revoltado): Mesmo eu nao sendo um Li, eu não vou fazer mal á Sakura.

Ancião1 (em frente a ele): Tu não tens escolha.

Ele lança-lhe um feitiço. Os outros anciões olham para o ancião. Não sabiam o que ele tinha feito.

Shaolin fechou os olhos e depois abriu-os. Ele dirigiu-se á porta de saida e saiu de lá.

Ancião2 (indo até ele): O que fizeste?

Ancião1: Foi apenas um feitiço para controlar a mente. Ela ta sobre o meu poder agora. Ele irá destrui-la e não saberá que está a faze-lo.

Um sorrisso ficou nos seus labios. Um sorrisso malicioso.

_Continua..._

* * *

_**olah outra vex! pois é! o cap é pekeno. s calhar vai ter mais caps do que o que eu disse no ultimo cap. logo s vê. **_

_**voces devem tar todos contentes! a sakura e o shaolin vao poder ficar juntos! deve tar a ser uma festa prakeles k pensavam k já nao ia haver nada entre a sakura e o shaolin!**_

_**50 revs! brigada a todos!**_

_**beijus fofox e podem começar a escrever a minha rev!**_

_**aggie**_

__


	12. Eu quero vêla!

_**Olah! **_

_**Desculpem o atraso, mas nesta ultima semana tive a ver Inuyasha e nao consegui escrever nada. Mas um dia comeceia a escrever o cap e ele, a principio nao ficou pronto, mas depois ficou! Espero que gostem. Nao tem nada em especial. Nao tem nenhuma cena de amor entre o Shaolin e a Sakura, nem de Tomoyo e Eriol (desculpa, Mannu! Eu sei k tu gostas kuand eu ponho alguma coisa com eles!)... mas tem uma coisa que vai ser bastante importante para a Sakura. **_

_**Beijus fofox!**_

_**Aggie**_

_**

* * *

****Capitulo 12: Eu quero vê-la!** _

Shaolin encontrava-se no seu quarto. Nao se lembrava como tinha ido lá ter, apenas acordara lá como se ele tivesse desmaiado e o tivessem levado para o seu quarto. Tinha tido um sonho muito esquisito. Tinha sonhado com Sakura. Mas a cara que ela tinha nao era uma das melhores. Era uma mistura de raiva com medo. Ao seu lado estava um homem de cabelos azuis escuros e olhos azuis escuros e do outro lado, um tigre alado. Ele tinha uma mascara que lhe dificultava a sua visao, mas pode notar que ao seu lado estava uma rapariga com cabelos compridos negro azulado e olhos rosa escuro com asas de morcego negras e do outro lado, estava uma especie de pantera negra com olhos prateados com asas de morcego negras.

Nao percebia o que se estava a passar. Aquele sonho parecia tao real. Os olhos da sua amada transmitiam tanto medo. O que teria ele dito para ela estar assim? O que se estava a passar? Ele tinha recusado fazer mal a ela, entao porque ele estava a sonhar com aquilo.

Bateram á porta. Uma rapariga com cabelos loiros compridos e olhos verde-agua entrou. Ao seu colo estava um gatinho preto com incriveis olhos verdes esmeralda.

Shaolin (levantando da cama, ficando sentado): O que quer, Akira?

A rapariga soltou o gatinho. Este foi para o colo do rapaz, que começou a fazer-lhe festas na pequena cabeça do gatinho.

Akira : Os ancioes querem que você vá treinar comigo as artes marciais e a magia.

Shaolin (curioso): Mas o Shaoran é que me ensinava as artes marciais. O que se passou para ele nao fazer mais isso?

A rapariga nao sabia o que dizer. Nao lhe tinham autorizado a dizer ao rapaz sobre a decisao de Shaoran.

--------------------FlashBack-----------------

Os ancioes conversavam na sua sala de reunioes, sentados ao redor duma mesa oval com varios lugares. Estavam todos muito calmos, mas o sossego foi interrompido por uma entrada brusca. Eles olharam para a pessoa que provocara aquilo. Á porta estava Shaoran Li, o lider do clã Li. Ele tinha uma cara que metia medo ao pior e mais cruel monstro que podia haver na terra.

Shaoran (sentando-se numa das cadeiras que havia ao redor da mesa oval): Eu apenas vim aqui avisar que nao poderei mais ensinar Shaolin.

Os ancioes, surpresos com a atitude dele, olharam para ele.

Anciao1 (olhando nos olhos de Shaoran): E o que o fez mudar de ideias, meu rapaz?

Shaoran (olhando com raiva para ele): Como se você nao soubesse, Li Mao? Voces sabem muito bem o porquê. E nao vale a pena tentarem fazer com que eu o diga, pois eu nao o vou dizer.

Li Mao (levantando-se da cadeira): Nós sabemos muito bem que você está a treinar aquela miuda! Nós só ainda nao percebemos porque ainda estás a fazer isso? Tens pena dela, é?

Shaoran olhou com nojo para a cara dele. Li Mao sempre o odiara por causa da situaçao de seu pai, Shang Li. Se seu pai nao fosse o antigo lider, era ele, Li Mao, que seria. Mas nao aconteceu nada com seu pai. E mesmo quando ele morreu, Li Mao nao substitui o lugar de lider, pois Yelan, sua mae nao deixara de modo nenhum.

Shaoran : Você sabe muito bem que ela é minha filha! Você nao sabe o significado de amor por isso nao vale a pena explicar o porquê que eu ainda estou a treina-la.

Shaoran levantou-se e saiu da sala. Ao abrir a porta, deu de caras com uma rapariga com cabelos louros compridos e olhos verde-agua. Aqueles olhos. Faziam-no lembrar da sua querida Sakura. Nao eram tao belos como os da sua flor, mas mesmo assim faziam-no lembrar ela. Como ela faz falta. Como era bom que ela estivesse aqui. Mas nao está. E a unica coisa que lhe faziam lembrar a sua bela esposa era a sua filha. Saiu do edificio e entrou no seu carro.

A rapariga, assustada com a saida brusca dele e confusa, olou para dentro da sala. Lá dentro, estava um Li Mao bastante irritado. Com certeza, aquele homem tinha feito algo muito mau para ele tar assim. Nao deu mais importancia aquilo. Bateu na porta e entrou.

----------Fim Do FlashBack---------------------

Akira: Eu nao sei, menino Shaolin.

Shaolin: Ok. Obrigada. Onde é que vai ser o treino?

Akira: Será no ginasio. Sabe onde é?

Shaolin: Sei. Vá já para lá que eu sou vou vestir-me e já vou lá ter.

Ela saiu do quarto do menino e dirigiu-se na direcçao do ginásio. Passados alguns minutos, ele apareceu. Ela estava sentada com os olhos fechados para poder concentrar-se. Ao sentir a presença dele, abriu os olhos.

Akira (levantando-se): Entao vamos lá começar. Primeiro eu vou ter que saber o que ele te ensinou. Depois vamos ver o que podemos melhorar. E de resto logo se vê, ok?

Shaolin : Ok.

Akira (pondo-se em forma de luta): Entao vamos a isto.

Ele fez o mesmo que ela e começaram a lutar. Primeiro, foi devagar e passado algum tempo, começou a aumentar o nivel de luta. Ela reparou que ele já sabia várias coisas, mas era tudo muito simples para ela. Ela consegiua vencê-lo até de olhos fechados. Continuaram a lutar.

--------------

Sakura estava no seu quarto. Há pouco tempo, tinha enfrentado o rapaz que aperece nos seus sonhos. Ela nao o tinha enfrentado, ele apenas tinha aparecido lá do nada. Era como se ele tivesse feito um aviso. Um aviso de que ia, mas voltava. O seu sorriso era malicioso, como nos seus sonhos. Mas os olhos... ela já tinha visto aqueles olhos. Nao sabia onde nem quando, mas já os tinha visto.

Olhou para a fotografia da sua mae que Tomoyo lhe tinha dado. Ela sorria como ninguem. Os olhos abertos dela transmitiam felecidade e amor. Ela tinha muita pena de nao ter herdado os olhos de sua mae. Olhos verdes como esmeraldas. Em vez disso, tinha herdado os do pai. Castanhos.

Acabou por adormecer abraçada á fotografia da mãe.

--------------

Tomoyo estava na sala de estar a ver televisão quando ouve a campainha da porta. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se a ela. Quando abriu a porta, encontrou um Eriol sorridente com um grande ramo de rosas vermelhas na mão.

Tomoyo (muito contente): São para mim? Por favor, diz que sim!

Eriol abriu um sorriso ainda maior do que o anterior.

Eriol (aproximando-se dela): São para ti e para mais ninguem!

Entregou-lhe o ramo de flores. Ela agarrou-o com as duas mãos e ficou a olhar para o ramo. Uma lágrima saiu do seu olho. Eriol aproximou-se dela e limpou a lágrima.

Eriol (limpando a lágrima): O que se passa, querida Tomoyo? Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz?

Ela olhou para ele. Deixou o ramo de flores na mesinha da entrada e abraçou-se a ele. Ele não sabia o que se estava a passar com o seu anjo. Normalmente, ela não era assim. Era sempre alegre, viva e nunca chorava.

Eriol (levantando o rosto da sua amada): O que é que foi, meu amor? O que é que se passa?

Tomoyo (afundando a sua cara no peito dele): Eu tenho tantas saudades dela, Eriol. Ela faz tanta falta.

Eriol (levando-a para a sala): Pois faz! Mas tu tens a Sakurinha. Ela não ia gostar de te ber assim e tu sabes disso!

Ela olhou para ele. Ele olhava para ela com um olhar sincero.

Eriol (levanto o rosto dela): Ela não ia gostar de te ver assim, pois não?

Tomoyo olhou para ele e abriu um sorisso delicado que mostrava felicidade.

Tomoyo : É verdade! Eu não devia estar assim! Ela não ia gostar nada que eu estivesse a chorar.

Eriol: Fazemos assim. Amanhã vamos ao cimitério e tu deixas umas flores na campa dela. Que achas?

Tomoyo (abrindo um sorisso ainda maior): Está bem. Amanhã, bem cedinho, tu e eu vamos lá e deixamos um ramo das flores mais bonitas que houver em toda Tomoeda.

A porta da entrada para a sala abre-se. De lá sai uma Sakura com um olhar cumplice.

Sakura (olhando para baixo): Eu ouvi que vocês iam ao cimitério visitar a minha mãe. Será que eu poderia ir com vocês?

Tomoyo olha para Eriol. Não sabia se deixava a menina ir ou não. Não sabia mesmo. E se lá estivesse Shaoran? E se ele estivesse lá, a olhar para a campa da sua querida amiga, com um olhar cheio de amor?

Tomoyo (olhando para Eriol com preocupaçao): Eu não sei se deverias vir.

Sakura (com várias lágrimas a sairem dos seus olhos castanhos): Por favor, Tomoyo. Eu quero vê-la. Eu quero estar lá, onde ela está a repousar. Por favor.

Tomoyo olhou para Eriol. Ele tinha um sorisso muito mesterioso. Ela nao sabia o que iria sair dali, mas esperava que fosse coisa boa.

Eriol (com um sorisso nos lábios): Claro que podes vir!

Ela abriu um sorisso. Estava feliz por deixarem-na ir com eles.

--------------

Sakura tinha acordado sobresaltada. Era como se alguma coisa, ou alguém, a tivesse acordado. Levantou-se e foi em direcçao á cozinha. Antes de lá chegar, ouviu um som de choro vindo da sala. Aproximou-se mais para saber o que se passava. Quando lá chegou, viu Tomoyo a olhar para Eriol. Apenas ouviu a ultima parte. A parte em que eles estavam a combinar ir ao cimitério fazer uma visita á sua mae. Decidiu entrar e pedir-lhes para ela ir com eles.

Pediu. Viu no olhar de Tomoyo, surpresa, felicidade e medo. Tudo junto. O que se estava a passar? Alguma coisa se estava a passar e ela não sabia o que era...

Mas ia descobrir!

_Continua..._

_**

* * *

**_

_**E entao? Gostaram, ou nao? Espero que tenham gostado. E queria que voces, nas revs, me dixessem o k axam k vai acontecer a seguir! Fico á espera! Eu sei k estou sempre a impressionar, mas eu kero muito saber o k vcs axam k vai acontecer! Por favor! **_

_**Beijus fofox!**_

_**Aggie**_


	13. Nao se pode mudar o destino

_Olahhh!_

_Aqui estou eu para mais um capitulo. _

_Vou avisar que mudei o meu sistema de responder ás revs. Agora eu vou por no fim de cada cap, a resposta á rev do cap anterior. Por isso, quem me deixou rev e quer ver a minha resposta tem que ir ao fim para ver._

_Mas primeiro leem o cap._

_Bjao!_

_Aggie_

_**Aviso:**_

**( n/a: bla bla bla...) **_- nota da autora_

"_bla bla bla ..." - pensamentos das personagens_

_**-----------------**_

_**Capitulo 13: Nao se pode mudar o destino...**_

A noite foi longa. Sakura não conseguiu dormir bem. Estava bastante nervosa. Tinha um pressentimento que hoje seria um dia importante. Mas nao sabia porquê.

Levanto-se da cama. Tomoyo tinha-lhe dito que ela teria que acordar cedo.

------------------FlashBack------------------

Eriol tinha acabado de lhe dizer que ela podia ir. Estav aradiante. Ela queria tanto ir lá. Queria estar lá, onde o espirito e a aura da sua mae repousava. Um sorisso abriu-se nos seus labios a mostrar que estava feliz.

Tomoyo: Ok! Tu podes ir. Mas aviso-te já que partimos ás nove da manha. Por isso se nao estiveres pronta a essa hora, tu nao vais conosco.

Sakura: Ok! Eu compreendo. Mas eu vou acordar cedo e vou com voces.

Ela estava determinada. Muito determinada. Eriol mantinha um sorisso mesterioso nos seus labios.

------------------Fim do FlashBack---------------

Olhou para o relogio. Eram 7h:49m.ainda tinha uma hora, mas seria melhor se ela começa-se a arranjar-se agora. Ainda nao tinha comido e ia gostar de comer alguma coisinha. Foi para o banheiro. Quando saiu dele, estava de toalha enrolada aos eu corpo e uma no cabelo. Derigiu-se ao armario. Nao sabia o que vestir mas sabia que tinha que ser algo preto.

Estava indecisa. Nao sabia se escolhia a saia preta com pregas ou as calças de ganga escura. Acabou por escolher a saia preta. Para a parte de cima, ela pos uma blusa branca com bolinhas pretas e para terminar um bolero justo preto e umas sadalias pretas. Olhou para o relogio. 8h:40m. Ainda tinha tempo para arranjar um bom pequeno-almoço.

Quando chegou lá abaixo, nao viu ninguem. Tomoyo ainda nao tinha levantado. Dirigiu-se ao frigorifico e tirou de lá o pacote de leite e a manteiga. Posou o leite e a manteiga na mesa e foi ao armario. De lá tirou duas fatias de pao e um copo. Pos as fatias na torradeira e despejou o leite no copo.

Voz: Vejo que já estás pronta. E que já estás a preparar o pequeno-almoço.

Sakura virou-se e deparou-se com Tomoyo. Ela tinha um vestido preto pelos joelhos. O vestido era muito simples. Tinha calçado uns sapatos pretos.

Tomoyo (bebendo um golo do copo de Sakura): ainda bem que ja fizeste o pequeno-almoço.

Sakura (tirando o copo das maos dela): Esse copo é o meu. Se quiseres para ti vais ter que fazer.

Tomoyo (olhando de lado para Sakura): Ok. Já estou a ir buscar o meu copo.

Tomoyo fez o seu pequeno almoço enquanto Sakura via televisao. Quando Tomoyo acabou, chamou Sakura e foram para o carro, que ia em direcçao ao cemitério.

Tomoyo (preocupada): Porquê que tu quiseste vir, Sakura?

A menina, que estava a olhar para a estrada através da janela, olhou surpreendida para Tomoyo.

Sakura (a olhar para as suas maos): Eu sentia que devia ir lá, ao sitio onde ela está a repousar. Como se ela estivesse a chamar-me, a dizer para eu ir ao seu encontro.

Tomoyo olhava para a menina. A resposta que ela dera fora uma coisa que lhe tinha surpreendido. nao falaram mais durante o resto do caminho.

Estavam quase a chegar. Sakura já conseguia ver o grande portao de metal preto do cemitério. Aquele lugar sempre lhe dera arrepios, mas hoje ela sentia-se bem em ver aquele portao. Do outro lado dele, estava a sua mãe.

O motorista parou o carro em frente ao portao. Tomoyo e Sakura sairam. Ficaram durante algum tempo em frente a ele. Tomoyo olhava para os lados em frente ao portao.

Tomoyo (com as maos na cintura): O Eriol disse que ia estar aqui mas nao está. Nós nao vamos mais esperar.

Sakura olhava para ela. Tinha-se esquecido que Eriol iria com elas, mas ele deve ter esquecido. Tomoyo entrou pelo portao, e Sakura seguiu-a.

Ela andaram até uma grande cerejeira florida. Em baixo, estava uma campa. Em frente a essa campa, estava um homem. Um homem que ela conhecia, mas ele estava de costas e por isso nao o conhecia. Ela olhou para Tomoyo. O cara dela estava branca. Quem era aquele homem? Seria o seu pai?

"o que é que ele está a fazer aqui?"

Tomoyo, depois de pensar isto, desmaiou.

Sakura (aflita, por causa de Tomoyo ter desmaidao): Tomoyo! Tomoyo!

O homem ao ouvir o barulho dos gritos, virou-se.

"E agora? O que é que eu faço? Nao posso fugir! Vou ter que ir ali e contar a verdade..."

Ele começa a correr. Sakura vira-se para ver quem era.

Sakura (surpreendida): Shaoran? O que fazes aqui?

Ela estava muito curiosa para sabre. Ele era apenas uma amigo de sua mae. Ou era mais alguma coisa?

Shaoran olhava para ela surpreendido. ela olhava para ele com bastante curiosidade. Provovalmente pensava sobre o que ele estava a fazer ali. Ele tinha que lhe contar. Nao queria saber o que poderia acontecer a seguir mas tinha que contar.

Shaoran (olhando para a cerejeira florida): Eu vim ver a minha esposa.

Sakura olhava para ele assustada. Sua esposa? O que queria dizer aquilo? Que ele fora o grande amor de sua mae? O seu pai? Só de pensar aquilo, ainda a deixava mais assustada. Os seus olhos começaram a chorar. Lágrimas corriam. Ela queria para-las, mas nao conseguia. O que devia fazer?

Sakura (a olhar para ele assustada): Isso quer dizer que tu és o meu pai?

Shaoran sorriu. O sorriso era fraco, mas continuava a ser um sorriso. Ela tinha percebido. Agora já nao podia voltar atrás. Estava decidido. Ela já sabia. Nao havia nada a esconder.

Shaoran (olhando para ela com um sorriso sincero): Sim. Eu sou o teu pai.

"Nao pode ser. Como é que ele pode ser o meu pai? Isso nao é possivel. Eu nao quero que ele o seja. Ele devia ser meu amigo."

Sakura levantou-se e começou a recuar. As lágrimas continuavam a cair como uma cascata. Nao consguia parar. Por muito que quisesse parar, nao conseguia. Estava paralizada. O que ela menos esperava daquele dia era aquilo. Recuou mais até que bateu numa lápide. **(n/a: eu axo que se chamam assim akelas coisas nas campas, onde poem o nome das pessoas k morreram e essas coisas! S estiver errada... pacencia!)** virou-se e começou a correr. Nao sabia qual ia ser o seu destino, apenas corria.

-----------------

Ali perto, atrás duma arvore, um homem com olhos azuis penetrantes e cabelos do mesmo tom, sorria.

Homem (sorrindo e saindo do seu esconderijo): Nao se pode mudar o destino.

---------------

Sakura corria. Quando parou, deu por si no parque do rei pinguim. Ela, desde que estava ali em Tomoeda, sempre adorara aquele parque. Sentou-se num dos baloiços e começou a balouçar.

As lágrimas ainda corriam pela sua cara. A notica qe recebera nao fora má, mas tambem nao fora boa. O que ele lhe disse... ela nao estava á espera que ele fosse tao chegado a ela. Devia ser bom para ela, já que ela gostava dele. Mas entao porque estava a chorar? Porque sentia-se triste?

Voz: O que tens querida?

Aquela voz era tao angelical. Ela, que olhava para baixo, olhou para a direcçao de onde vinha a voz. Á sua frente estava uma mulher com cabelos curtinhos castanhos claros e olhos verdes. Das suas costas saiam umas grande asas brancas como as dum anjo.

Sakura : Mãe? És tu, mãe?

A mulher deu um sorriso. Este sorriso fez com que Sakura parasse de chorar.

Mulher : Sim, eu sou a tua mãe. Diz-me... porque choras?

Uma lágrima saiu do olho da Sakura. A mulher logo limpou-a.

Sakura: Eu descobri quem é o meu pai.

Mae: Entao devias estar feliz. Ele foi um grande homem. Antes de tu nasceres, ele era muito feliz. Sempre sorria e adorava acariciar a minha barriga, onde tu estavas.

A mulher deu mais um sorriso para a a sua filha.

Mae: Devias estar feliz e nao a chorar. Ele vai adorar que tu o aceites, e que principalmente desculpes ele pelo seu erro.

Sakura olhou para a sua mae. Ela transmitia tanta alegria e sernidade.era perfeita e estava feliz por puder vê-la uma vez na sua vida.

Sakura (olhando para o chao): Obrigado... mae.

A mulher mostrou um sorriso de alegria e uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto.

Sakura (continuando a olhar para o chao): Mae?

Mae (limpando a lágrima): Sim?

Sakura (levantando a cabeça e mostrando um sorriso): Posso abraça-la?

A mulher fez que sim com a cabeça. A menina levantou-se e abraçou o anjo. Continuaram ali durante algum tempo.

Mae (levantando o rosto da filha): Sakura,promete-me que és feliz e que o teu pai tambem. Nao fiques zangada contigo. Ele sempre quis o teu bem. (deu um beijo na testa da filha) agora eu tenho que ir embora. Eu gostaria muito de ficar aqui mais tempo, mas nao posso.

Mae abraçou filha. Desta vez, o abraço foi mais apertado, mais caloroso. A mae deu um beijo na testa da filha e depois foi embora, desaparecendo. Sakura ficou ali em pé, com um sorriso que mostrava a sua felicidade.

---------------

Shaoran continuava ali ao lado de Tomoyo. Estava paralizado com a reacçao da filha. Ela ugira. Ela fugira dele.

Voz : Shaoran? És tu? O que se passou?

Shaoran olhou para o homem.

Shaoran (com lágrimas nos olhos): Eriol! Eu contei para ela! Eu contei para Sakura que eu sou o seu pai.

Um sorriso formou-se nos lábios de Eriol.

Eriol (agarrando Tomoyo): E o que aconteceu a Tomoyo? Porque ela está desmaiada?

Shaoran: Foi quando ela me viu aqui, a olhar para a campa da Sakura. Eu virei-me e ela desmaiou.

_Continua..._

_-------------_

_E entao? O que é que acharam? Vou ficar á espera da rev!_

_pois é! eu tive mtoooos problemas pra postar este cap... mas consegui! _

_Bem... a minha fic ta kuase a acabar. Pelas minha contas tem mais dois ou tres caps e depois tem um epilogo. É uma pena tar kuase a acabar... mas ela tem k acabar senao... senao vcs matam-me! Nao é verdade?_

_Bem, aqui estao as respostas ás revs:_

_**Musette Fijuwara: **ainda bem que estás agostar! Acertaste o que ia acontecer, mas kuant ao li mao isso eu ainda nao sei. Mas eu principio ele nao vai faxer issu! Ainda noa tenhu a certexa! Sou mtoo indecisa:P beijus ffxx!_

_**Leila M. Santos:** ás vexes nos queremos ler logo tudo duma vex, né? Mas como ainda nao a acabei tuvai ter que sofrer mais um bocadinho! riso malicioso kuant á tua pergunta s ela ia saber sobre o pai axo k nao preciso responder:P e ainda bem k tas a gostar! Bjao!_

_**Daniela Alex:** bigada por tares a deixar rev! Bigada mesmo e eu nao m importo k seja pekeno! Kuant á Tomoyo e á Sakura és capax d ter percebido k s akilo nao tivesse acontecido o k aconteceu neste cap nao teria acontecido... mesmo k o shao a kualker momento iria dixer á sakura k era o seu pai, mas foi melhor assim! O shaolin... ele nao apareceu neste cap, mas no proximo ja vai aparecer e prometo k vai ter umas cenas fortes! Bjinhus!_

_**Cleopatra Cruz:** aqui tens a resposta á tua pergunta... ele tava lá! Mas issu tu ja deves saber, né? Bjs!_

_**DeadLady:** akele cap tava pekeno, mas este ja ta maiorxinho, pa compensar! Axo k nao preciso responder ao k tu kerias tanto saber, né? E desta vex eu nao dei a volta a ninguem! És a segunda k acertou! Ou a terceira? Já nao sei, mas acertaste! Bjus!_

_**Nuskas:** bigada por comentares! A cena do Eriol e da Tomoyo nao foi um sonho. Foi tudo real! E desculpa por ter-te pegado o voicio d meter-se nas fics... mas começo a axar k isso é natural das autoras e leitoras! Fico á espera do teu cap! E espero k tenhas tido (ou tas a ter?) umas boas ferias! Kuant á dica... nao foi nada:P lool! B-jus!_

_**LittleDark:** ainda bem k tas a gostar! Fico mto felix por isso! Bjx!_

_E aki ficou as minhas respostas ás vossas revs! Agora quero k voces cliquem ai no botaoxinho para ir para as revs e deixem.me umas revs! Por favor! S eu nao vir mais d 5 revs nao posto o proximo cap! So tou a brincar! Mesmo k so tivesse uma rev eu postaria o cap! Mas tb nao abusem! Deixem ai algumas revs! Plz!_

_Aggie_

_kissus!_


	14. a declaraçao o inicio da batalha!

_**Olahhhhh! Como vao? A escola ja começou e agora é so marrar (pa kem nao sabe o k é, eu explico... é estudar até fartar!) mas eu consegui arranjar um tempinho para escrever e aki ta o cap! **_

_**Espero k gostem!**_

_**Kissus!**_

_**Aggie!**_

_**---------------------------**_

Capitulo 14: A declaraçao. O inicio da batalha!

Shaolin tinha saido de casa para dar uma volta. Os ancioes, principalmente Li Mao, queriam que ele acaba-se com a sua flor de cerejeira, a sua Sakura. Ele sabia que estava algo a acontecer com ele... e nao era por estar apaixonado pela Sakura. O que se estava a passar com ele era uma coisa que ele nao conseguia explicar. Talvez alguém estivesse a controlar a sua mente e o seu corpo.

Quando deu por si estava perto do parque do rei pinguim. Ficou ali parado durante algum tempo a olhar para o chao. Volto a olhar para a frente e vê-a! Lá estava ela, a sua flor, sentada no baloiço. Foi até ela. Tinha que lhe dizer. Nao... iria dizer-lhe!

Estava apenas a uns passos dela. Talvez um ou dois. Estava emocionado. Iria dizer-lhe! Será que ela ia retribuir? Será que ela ia rejaita-lo? Será que ela ia dizer que tambem gostava dele e ficariam juntos?

Voz: Shaolin?

Ela viu-o. Tinha de ser agora. Tinha de se declarar...

Shaolin (sentando-se no baloiço ao lado dela): Sakura...

Ela aprouximou-se mais dele.

Sakura : Sim...

Ele corou.

Shaolin (olhando para outro lado): Sakura... eu queria dizer-te que...

Sakura : Sim...

Ele olhou nos olhos dela.

Shaolin (fechando os seus olhos): Sakura eu amo-te!

Sakura ficou a olhar para ele. Estava demasiado surpreendida para pensar nalguma coisa. Foram tantas surpresas no mesmo dia. Descobrira que o seu pai estava vivo e que ele era a pessoa que mais admirava. O seu melhor amigo tinha-lhe feito uma declaraçao de amor. E... e tinha visto a sua mae! O que é que viria a seguir? Iria descobrir quem é que lhe anda a atacar?

Numa casa de Tomoeda, Li Mao procurava por Shaolin. Estava á sua procura á quase meia hora e ainda nao o tinha encontrado. Ele teria saido? Sem pedir permissão? Se isso tivesse acontecido, ele nao sabe o que lhe vai acontecer! Hoje que tinhamos planeado acabar com a raça da mestra das cartas Sakura... com ela e com o Li! Esse tinha sido a maior desilusão de todas.

Li Mao : Akira, vem até aqui!

Akira foi até ele.

Li Mao : Onde está Shaolin?

Akira : Nao sei, Senhor.

Li Mao : COMO NAO SABES? TU SABES SEMPRE ONDE ELE ESTÁ. COMO É QUE AGORA NAO SABES? RESPONDE.

Akira : Desculpe Senhor.

Li Mao : EU NAO QUERO SABER DAS TUAS DESCULPAS! EU QUERO SABER ONDE ELE ESTÁ! E TU SABES!

Akira : Talvez... talvez ele esteja no parque do rei pinguim.

Algumas lágrimas sairam dos seus olhos.

Li Mao : Muahahahahahha! Vai ser agora que vamos acabar com eles! (ele olha para akira) vai buscar a Tsuka **_(n/a: é o gatinho preto, lembram-se? E eu nao tou com imaginçao para pensar em nomes... gomen!)_** e vamos para esse parque! Vai ser agora!

_No parque do rei pinguim..._

Sakura continuava a olhar para Shaolin surpreendida. Nao sabia o que dizer. Ela gostava dele, mas nao daquela maneira. O que ela sentia por ele era apenas amizade... nao amor!

Sakura : Desculpa, Shaolin... mas eu nao gosto de ti do mesmo modo do que tu.

Para ele, ouvir aquilo teria sido pior do que levar porrada dos ancioes. Aquilo acertara-lhe em cheio no coraçao.

Sakura : Mas eu quero que continuemos amigos. Pode ser?

Talvez daqui a algum tempo ela sinta algo por mim... mas até lá, é melhor ser amigo dela.

Shaolin : Ok. Pode ser. Mas o que eu sinto por ti nao vai desaparecer.

Um carro faz uma derrapagem perto da entrada do parque e eles olham. Era um carro preto e estava parado. A porta abriu-se e saiu de lá um homem velho e uma rapariga com um gatinho preto nos braços.

Sakura : Porquê que eles estão aqui?

Ela falou baixo. Aquela rapariga... aquele gato... aquele gato já fora seu! Eles sao o inimigo! Mas onde está o rapaz?

Shaolin levantou-se e ficou em frente de Sakura em posiçao de luta. Ia protege-la!

Homem velho : Shaolin... porquê é que nao nos apresentas á tua amiga?

Sakura olhava confusa para ele. O que é que se estava a passar? Ele conhecia-os?

Sakura : Shaolin tu conheces aquelas pessoas?

Ele olhou para ela.

Shaolin : Desculpa Sakura... mas...

Homem velho : Mas ele é aquele rapaz mesterioso que apareceu perto da casa de Eriol! Ele é o teu inimigo... pequena mestra das cartas!

Sakura olhou para o homem velho e depois para Shaolin. O que se estava a passar aqui?

_No cemitério..._

Tomoyo estava a acordar. Quando abriu os olhos, viu Eriol dum lado e Shaoran do outro. Mas nao viu a pequena. Onde é que ela estava? O que se tinha passado? E porque ela estava deitada?

Eriol : Ainda bem que já acordaste! A Sakura fugiu daqui. Ela descobriu que o Shaoran é o pai dela e fugiu.

Tomoyo sentou-se. O que é que se tinha passado? Repete lá!

Tomoyo : Hã?

Shaoran : Eu disse a ela que era o seu pai e ela fugiu. E eu estou com um mau pressentimento. Algo vai acontecer e nao vai ser coisa boa!

Tomoyo : Entao o que estamos aqui a fazer? Vamos procura-la e depois logo se vê. Nós temos é de a ter ao nosso lado. E se aquele rapaz aparece? (já levantada) o que é que vocês estao á espera? Vamos! Vamos!

Eriol : Mas como é que vamos descobrir onde ela está? Ela pode estar em qualquer lado!

Tomoyo : Esse é o único problema! Vamos ter que procula-la nos sitios onde ela custuma ir. Podemos começar pelo templo Tsukihime e depois podemos ir até á escola e se for preciso eu peço ás minhas seguranças para a procurarem enquanto nós descansamos! Assim seria melhor, né?

Eriol e Shaoran : --'

Eriol : E se formos até ao parque do rei pinguim? Eu estou com um pressentimento de que ela está ai. **_(hoje ta tudo com pressentimentos! De volta ao cap!)_**

Shaoran : Ok. Entao vamos! Se o Eriol tem um pressentimento, isso quer dizer que ela está lá!

_Continua..._

_**---------------------**_

_**Entao? Gostaram? Espero k sim pk istu ta kuase a acabar e eu nao kero k vcs nao gostem do fim! **_

_**E tenhu novidades para vcs... kuand acabar esta fic, eu vou começar outra! O primeiro cap ainda nao ta terminado, mas devo posta-la kuand esta fic acabar! **_

_**Pra kem leu a minha fic de imuyasha 'nightmare' fica já a saber k eu estou a fazer uma continuaçao. E esta vai ser mtooo maior do k a primeira! **_

_**Agora as respostas ás fics:**_

_**Musette Fujiwara: **olah! Eu sei k kuand postei este cap houve um problema, mas depois eu apaguei o cap e passado algum tempo postei outra vex e dessa vex saiu bem! Aquele cap foi uma coisa bastante emocional, mas este tambem ta um bocado assim... talves ate esteja uma das coisa k vocês vao gostar mais neste seja o k s passa entre ela e o shaolin. A tomoyo... ela tinha de desmaiar pk senao as coisas nao seriam iguais! Talvex tenhas raxao kuant ao eriol. Ele foi mau. Mas tambem viu-se k ele sabia k akilo ia acontecer! E espero k tenhas gostado do cap! Jinhus!_

_**Daniela Alex: **o cap nao tem um formato diferente... o fanfiction é k tava marado e entao akilo ficou assim. Mas eu ja pus bem! Se a saki nao tivesse fugido, nao teria encontrado a mae nem o shaolin! E a tomoyo, s tivesse acordada teria empedido d a saki fugir! Nao é verdade? Espero k tenhas gostado do cap! Jinhus!_

_**Raposadodeserto: **olahh! S eu opinei na tua fic foi pk gostei, né? Mas eu tb amo a tua fic! E ainda bem k amas a minha... isso é optimo d ouvir, ker dixer, d ler! B-jinhus!_

_**Dead Lady: **pois é! O fim aproxima-se! A saki ainda nao vai aceitar o shao como pai... ops! Ja falei demais! Jinhus e... ONDE É K TA O CAP DA TUA FIC? ESPERO K NAO DEMORES!_

_**Nuskas: **a fic vai mesmo acabar daki a uns caps. Mas nao t preocupes k eu nao vou deixarvos assim ta facilmente! Posso ter acabado esta fic, mas ja tou a preparar outra! XD o Shaolin nao apareceu nakele cap pk... pk nao tava nos meus planos. Mas neste ele ja dix mta coisa! E sim... doi o Li Mao k lhe fex o feitiço... outra vex eu tou a falar demasiado! Esta minha boca k nao se fecha:P espero k tenhas gostado! Jinhus!_

_**Elys:** ainda bem k gostaste da minha fic! S a tommy e o eriol vao ter filhos juntos isso ainda nao sei... talvex tenham, mas nao vai ser agora! Realmente ia ficar mto fofo da maneira k tu dixeste, mas eu ja tenhu tudo planeado! Mas a saki (mae) vai ver... lá isso ela vai. Ainda nao sei s ela aparece mais alguma vex... ja falei demasiado outra vex! Kuant ao Shaolin e a Saki... isso eu nao sei, mas vai ser uma guerra feia! Nao tou a dixer k um deles vai morrer... apenas k vai ser uma guerra boa d ver! Jinhus!_

_**Bem... eu keria k tivesse mais revs, mas deve tar ai alguem k leu a fic mas k nao deixou rev! Olha k eu nao gosto dessas pessoas! S vcs leiem e nao deixam rev, a pessoa k escreve pode deixar d escrever, sabiam? S nao sabiam, ficam a saber! Portanto s kerem continuar a ler a fic, entao DEIXEM REV! E olha k EU NAO ESTOU A MENTIR! EU APAGO A FIC! EU NAO ESTOU A BRINCAR! DEIXEM REV! DEIXEM REV! Plz?**_

_**Kissus!**_

_**Aggie**_


	15. a batalha começou! a utilizaçao da carta

_olahhhh!!!_

_desculpem a demora, mas é k eu tive mtoooo ocupada! os estudos nao facilitaram e eu nao pude vir aki postar! mas aki tou eu!! espero k nao m matem pelo atrasao!_

_espero k gostem!!_

_kissus!_

_**Preview do capitulo anterior:**_

_Eriol : E se formos até ao parque do rei pinguim? Eu estou com um pressentimento de que ela está ai. **(hoje ta tudo com pressentimentos! De volta ao cap!)**_

_Shaoran : Ok. Entao vamos! Se o Eriol tem um pressentimento, isso quer dizer que ela está lá!_

_**Capitulo 15: A batalha começou! A utilização da carta!**_

_Sakura olhou para o chão. Não conseguia acreditar no que aquele velho tinha dito. Não podia ser verdade! Aquilo era um sonho e mais tarde ou mais cedo ela ia acordar... certo? Beliscou o seu braço, mas a dor estava lá! Não era um sonho e o Shaolin era mesmo o rapaz que a tinha atacado ultimamente... mesmo assim, não conseguia acreditar!_

_Uma lágrima veio ao seu olho. Não queria que a vissem a chorar. Iriam pensar que era uma menina choramingona que não aguentava com a verdade! Não ia chorar! Não podia!! E ela não ia!_

_Levantou a cabeça e olhou de Shaolin ao velho. Na sua cara, que antes apresentava tristeza, ficou apenas um sentimento de raiva... Shaolin não ia fazer pouco dela!_

_Sakura: o que a sakura diz quando invoca o seu bastão. Procurar!_

_Li Mão (com um sorriso malicioso): Óptimo! Shaolin, que comece a batalha! Revela-te, Black Shaolin!_

_Shaolin olhou para Li Mão com curiosidade. O que é que se estava a passar? Não teve tempo para pensar mais alguma coisa, pois fora envolvido por uma nuvem negra. Essa nuvem negra o tinha envolvido completamente e não dava para se saber o que se estava a passar com Shaolin. Sakura olhou com curiosidade. O que era aquilo? O verdadeiro Shaolin ia sair daquela nuvem negra?_

_Sakura: ESPADA! LUTA!_

_A carta espada desmaterializou-se e o bastão de Sakura transformou-se numa espada e ela ficou em preparada para o que acontecesse caso ele a atacasse._

_Li Mão (olhando para os olhos de Sakura): Hoje vais morrer e ninguém o vai impedir!!_

_------------------------------_

_No cimitério..._

_- Então vamos! A Sakura pode estar num estado bastante mau! Também tu foste dizer-lhe assim do nada! Só tu, Shaoran!_

_Shaoran: Hai, hai... Tomoyo, eu tinha de lhe contar algum dia!_

_Tomoyo (olhando para Shaoran chateada): Pois, mas tu não devias ter dito assim tão de repente! A miúda pode estar em estado de choque, sabias? E se ela estiver ficas já a saber que a culpa é toda tua! TODA!!!_

_Eriol que ia atrás dos dois, pensava que o amigo tinha razão, mas quando pensa em Tomoyo também acha que ela tem razão. T.T Não sabia mais o que pensar... por isso é que estava tão calado! Se concordasse com o amigo, Tomoyo, a sua namorada, ia mata-lo por ele não estar do lado dela..._

_Tomoyo(que já estava ao lado de Eriol): Querido, algo te preocupa?_

_Eriol não tinha reparado que Tomoyo estava ao seu lado._

_Eriol (surpreso): Tavas ai Tomoyo? Não tinha reparado!_

_Tomoyo: Também como estavas a pensar, acho que o mundo podia acabar e tu não ias reparar! Mas o que é que estavas a pensar, amorzinho?_

_Eriol(-.-'): Estava a pensar na Sakurinha... ela pode estar em perigo!_

_Shaoran que tinha ouvido a ultima frase olhou logo para Eriol com uma cara de quem ia matar alguém._

_Shaoran: Isso é um pressentimento?_

_Eriol (-.-'): Acho que se pode dizer que sim..._

_Shaoran : Então o que é que ainda estamos aqui a fazer parados? Se ela está em perigo o melhor que temos a fazer é despacharmos! Ela é a minha única filha e eu não a quero perder agora!!_

_E começou a correr muito rápido!_

_Tomoyo e Eriol: -.-'_

_---------------------------------_

_No parque do rei pinguim..._

_Shaolin já tinha saído da nuvem negra. Os seus olhos estavam vazios que nem uma garrafa sem nada lá dentro. O seu corpo estava mais mosculado e trazia na sua mão um bastão._

_Li Mão: Destrói-a!! Agora!_

_Shaolin olhou para ela. Agarrou no seu bastão em estado de ataque e começou a correr na direcção dela._

_Ela ao ver ele a vir na direcção dela, sorriu. Um sorriso malicioso!_

_Quando Shaolin chegou ao lado de Sakura, ela começou a atacar. Shaolin apenas se defendia._

_Sakura perguntava-se o porquê de ele apenas se defender e não atacar._

_-------------------------_

_No caminho do Parque do rei pinguim..._

_Tomoyo: Estamos quase lá. Daqui a bocado ja estamos a ajudar a sakura, Shaoran!! Shaoran... espera por nós!_

_Tomoyo olhou para Eriol._

_Tomoyo: Ele não me ouviu, pois não Eriol?_

_Eriol: Não me parecesse! E que tal se nós os dois fossemos mais devagar?_

_Tomoyo: Também acho._

_--------------------------_

_No parque do rei pinguim..._

_Sakura já estava no chão. Ela não notou como aquilo aconteceu! Apenas de repente, ele começou a atacar e ela foi-se a baixo. E neste preciso momento, ela estava com uma espada apontada ao seu pescoço. Como aquilo tinha acontecido?_

_Li Mão: Eu não te disse que ias morrer hoje, pequena mestra das cartas? AHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!_

_Li Mão ria-se como um louco._

_-Hey, tu!! Não achas que ainda é cedo para se decidir isso? Ela ainda é jovem e tem uma vida pela frente!_

_Li Mão: Quem? Quem é que se atreve a disser isso? Quem é o anormal?? Responda!_

_-Quem é que havia de ser? Eu sou o pai dela e não a vou deixar que a matem agora que ela sabe que eu sou o pai dela!_

_Li Mão: Shaoran? És tu, meu anormal?_

_Shaoran: Não... é Buda que veio aqui para te levar!_

_Li Mão: Seu... seu... seu anormal! Já viste como é que a situação está? A tua querida filha está com uma espada encostada ao pescoço!! Como é que pensas que ela vai sair desta, hein??_

_Shaoran olhou para o local onde a sua filha estava e viu a espada a centímetros do pescoço da sua filha._

_Shaoran(a olhar para Sakura com um olhar preocupado): Sakura... (olha para Li Mão) A nossa conversa fica para depois!_

_Shaoran vai a correr para o lado da sua filha para a proteger._

_Li Mão (diz para Shaoran): Tu vais morrer junto dessa tua filhinha!!!!_

_Passados 15 minutos..._

_Sakura estava deitada no chão. Não estava inconsciente, mas pouco faltava! Shaoran continuava a lutar com Shaolin. Os cortes ficavam cada vez mais fundos com cada ataque que Shaolin dava. Na verdade, Shaolin estava a ganhar a Shaoran._

_Sakura olhava para a batalha que o seu pai e o seu amigo faziam. Aquilo não podia ser verdade..._

_Uma lágrima caiu dos olhos de Sakura._

_--------------FlashBack---------------_

_Há uns dias atrás..._

_Eriol: Sakura... tu já sabes utilizar todas as cartas da tua mãe, menos uma! A carta Esperança. Eu ainda não sei como se a usa. Mas espero que quando for a altura de a usares, não aconteça nada de mal!_

_Sakura: Está bem, Eriol! Eu tenho a certeza que quando for altura de a usar, tu já vais saber como é que eu a tenho que usar..._

_-------------------------Fim do FlashBack------------------------_

_Sakura: Afinal, o Eriol tinha razão... Esperança..._

_Ao disser isto, Sakura fecha os olhos e no mesmo instante, uma luz branca muito forte aparece..._

_Continua..._

_e ai?? gostaram? nao gostaram?? espero k digam k simmm!!! e como devem saber, a fic ta kuase a acabar! é so mais dois capitulos (talvez...) e pronto! é o fim! mas kem sabe, né?_

_e sabem duma coisa??? dedicaram.m uma fic!!! tou toda contente!! é da minha fofa, a valentina(princesayoukai100)!! ela escreve do inuyasha! s alguem kiser ler, é so ir aos meus favoritos!! P_

_bem... eu keria dixer k para alem dessa fic, eu tenhu mais tres!! pois é! mais 3!_

_uma é d tokyo mew mew e chama.se 'tu e eu! apenas nós!'... depois tenhu duas d inuyasha! um chama.se 'nightmare' e é uma one-shot, e a outra chama.se 'just like a dream!' e é a continuaçao da one.shot! s kiserem saber mais, vao ter k ir la ler..._

_agora, as respostas á revs!_

_**Dead Lady: **realmente tu postaste... mas eu nao posso falar nada,né? afinal eu demorei paí uns 2 ou 3 meses, né? mas eu axo k nao comentei pk nao dava! o meu computador tava todo marado!! hehe!! tu dixes sempre k o cap. ta bom... e eu adoro ixo!!! P e houve acçao!! talvex nao mta, pk eu nao sou mto boa pa escrever esse tipo d acçao, mas... mas nao sei! espero k m digas!! beijos fofoxXx!!_

_**Musette Fujiwara: **mto obrigada por dixeres k o cap. tava fantastico!! adorei ixo! ele declarou.se, mas com o k ela viu agora... o k é k irá passar a seguir?? ainda nao sei! s o shaolin ficou contra ou com a saki, ixu tu ja devx saber, né? mas axo k ele nao teve escolha! suponho k kuand tu dixeste k ele nao foi atras dela, axo k é do Shaoran, certo? bem... axo k tb ja devx ter vistu! e eu tinha k faxer axim! beijos fofoxXx!!!_

_**Bibys: **ainda bem k tas a adorar a minha fic!!! realmente ela descobriu mta coisa num so dia... mas axo k tinha k ser axim! beijos fofoxXx!!_

**kalilih P:**_ a minha fic ta msm linda??? a serio?!?!?! olhos a birilhar! nunca me tinham dito k eu tinha mta criatividade!! mtooo obrigada! eu demorei mtooo tempo a postar! mas eu tou numa epoca d testes, entao nao pude evitar! mas aki tou eu!!! beijos fofoxXx!!!_

_**Daniela Alex:** pois é! ele declarou.s! mas ela nao ker nada com ele... k pena!! mas kem sabe o k pode acontecer?? hummm... eu nao vou contar nada! na verdade eu tb nao sei ainda mto bem! P beijos fofoxXx!!!!_

_**Leila M Santos:** kuant ao teu pedido d desculpas, estas desculpada!!! e ainda bem k estas a gostar e k axas fofo (cap. 14!) !!! brijos fofoxXx!!!_

_**Elys: **kuant á amizade ser colorida ainda nao sei! kem sabe, né?? eu ainda nao sei!! ixo do anjo... nao vou dixer nada ainda!! mas tas kuase la!! no proximo cap axo k vais descobrir!! P Tu gostas mto do eriol e da tommy, nao é?? e kuant á vontade k kebrar o pescoço ao cla li... eu axo k dava.lhes uma carga d porrada, amarrava.os, punha.os num cofre e atirava a chave pela sanita a baixo e atirava o cofre fechado a sete chaves pro fundo do mar!!! XD beijos fofoxXx!!!_

_**AngieGirl: **ainda bem k estas a adorar... e é claro k vou continuar a escrever axim! e mto obrigada por dixerx k a minha fic ta optima!!! ixo é mto importante!! beijos fofoxXx!!!_

_**Dama Mary Potter: **ainda bem k estas a adorar!!! istu foi o mais rapido k eu consegui! com um pai e um irmao k esta sempre no computador, eu fico com menus tempo para vir ao computador!! é o k da ainda nao ter o meu computador!! P beijos fofoxXx!!!_

_**LittleDark: **ainda bem k gostaste!!! eu tb adorei escrever a parte ond a mae dela aparece!! adorei msm!! e axo k ainda vais gostar mais no proximo capitulo... o k sera k vai acontecer?? eu nao vou contar!!! P beijos fofoxXx!!!_

_**Mannu Slytherin: **realmente tu demoraste mtooo tempo pa virx aki comentar!! mas mais vale tarde do k nunca!!! eu sei k pux mtas emocoes d uma so vex a ela... mas axo k é melhor axim!! e em principio nao vou arranjar par po Shaoran... pelo menos, nao agora!! a akira... eu eskeci dela neste capitulo... O.O este reencontro foi tudo mto rapido! mas s a mae nao aparecesse, provavelmente ela nao ia ficar com akele pensamento do pai... axim a mae dela a ajudou!! mas é claro k no fim istu fica tudo resolvido!! mas... juro k no fim eles ficam juntos! ainda so nao sei kuand! kuant ao shaolin a salvar... ainda nao sei! ultimamente nao tenho tido tempo pa escrever! o eriol axo k sempre foi akela pexoa k sempre soube d tudo!! e a tommy... ela nao aguenta com fortx emocoes!! P e a senhora?? kuand é k o seu cap. sai??? espero k nao demores mtooo!!! beijos fofoxXx!!_

_e finalmente as revs acabaram!!! demorei um dia e meio pa responder ás revs!!_

_nao sei kuand vou voltar a postar! talvex so nas ferias do natal! as kem sab s eu nao escrevo mais cedo? nao tenhu msm a certexa!! _

_beijos fofoxXx e deixem MTAS REVS!!!!!_

_aggie_


	16. Ela nao veio para ficar! ultimo cap!

_yoooo, minna!!!!_

_ como ék vcs vao?? xpero k mtooo bem... esta fic ja ta terminada... brincadeira!! mas pouco falta! la em baixo eu explico melhor, mas agora ler a fic!!_

_D_

**_-----------------------------------------------_  
**

_**Capitulo 16 – Ela não veio para ficar! **_

-Esperança...- disse Sakura quase sem forças.

A sua mente registou o seu pai a lutar com o seu amigo, Shaolin. Como no sonho! Mas era diferente... eles não tinham discutido... apenas lutavam.

Shaoran e Shaolin continuavam a lutar. Shaoran baixou a sua guarda ao reparar a sua filha desmaiar. Shaolin aproveitou e atacou Shaoran no estômago. Sangue começou a jorrar do sitio onde tinha sido ferido.

Uma luz branca iluminou o local. Shaolin e Li Mao olhavam para todos os lados para verem donde é que vinha aquela intensa luz.

Shaoran estava estático. Á sua frente estava uma mulher com grandes asas brancas com olhos verde-esmeralda e de cabelos cor de mel curtos. Á sua frente estava Sakura, a sua amada, a sua flor de cerejeira, a sua mulher, confidente, parceira de lutas... Devia estar a sonhar, pois ele sabia que ela tinha morrido no dia em que a sua filha tinha nascido.

-Não pode ser...- disse Shaoran.

As palavras saíram da sua boca como gotas de água que saem duma torneira aberta.

-Shiii... Sou eu, meu lobo...-disse a mulher e olhou para a Sakura que estava desmaiada no chão. – Ela chamou-me e eu vim. Shaoran... eu sou a esperança! A esperança da nossa filha...

Uma lágrima saiu do olho esquerdo de Sakura. Aproximou-se da sua filha, que estava desmaiada no meio do chão. Shaoran quando a viu mover-se, olhou para onde estavam Li Mao e Shaolin e surpreendeu-se. Os dois estavam parados como se estivessem congelados.

Sakura acariciava delicadamente o rosto da sua filha. Um sorriso sincero e alegre surgiu nos lábios de Shaoran. Mãe e filha! As duas mulheres da sua vida...

Deixou cair a sua espada no meio do chão, o que fez barulho e assustou Sakura. Ela rapidamente olhou para a direcção donde vinha o som.

-Shaoran...-disse Sakura.

Shaoran aproximou-se e quando estava a menos dum metro da sua amada parou e ficou a olhar para ela. Podia-se dizer que ele tinha visto um fantasma. (¬¬ mas não foi ixu k ele viu?)

-Sakura...- pausa. – És mesmo tu? Não és uma miragem... uma ilusão?

Sakura olhava para ele com ternura. Os seus olhos estavam quase a deixar cair uma lágrima, que acabou por cair mas ela limpou-a rapidamente.

Chegou-se mais perto de Shaoran. Ao fazer isso, um sorriso sincero surgiu nos lábios dela, o que fez Shaoran sorris também.

A sua mão levantou-se à altura da cara dele. Com delicadeza, encostou a sua mão na cara dele.

Shaoran sentiu o toque. O toque era quente e sentia-se que não havia tristeza no toque. Uma lágrima saiu do olho dele. Ela tratou de limpa-la rapidamente.

-Não chores! –disse ela, abrindo mais o seu sorriso. –Isso não é de ti, Shaoran! Tu és forte e nunca perderás facilmente...

Mais uma lágrima saiu do olho dele. Sakura olhou para ele preocupada.

-Porque choras? -perguntou ela limpando a lágrima. –tu não eras assim...

Shaoran levou o seu dedo indicador da mão direita aos lábios da mulher, para ela parar de falar.

-Eu choro porque estás aqui! –disse ele. –Porque tu não me esqueceste de mim e de nem quem eu era... Isso deixa-me muito feliz!

Sai uma lágrima dos olhos de Sakura. Aquilo que ele tinha dito era muito emocionante para ela. Abraçou-o num momento que nem ele reparou e ele, antes surpreendido, sorriu. Um sorriso que derretia qualquer rapariga.

Sakura olhou para ele e aproximou-se dos seus lábios. Dão um beijo longo, demorado, cheio de paixão e desejo. Uma dança exótica ocorria com as suas línguas. Um beijo apaixonante como se fosse o primeiro beijo dum casal de namorados.

O tempo parecia estar parado e que apenas existiam aqueles dois no mundo inteiro... apenas eles dois e mais ninguém. As asas de Sakura estavam quietas, mas dentro dela, ela queria voar com Shaoran para longe daquele lugar.

Separaram-se por falta de ar. Olharam-se. O olhar era profundo. Era como se eles conseguissem –se entender apenas com o olhar, o que não deixava de ser verdade.

Sakura corou ao notar que a sua filha estava acordada, e que estava a olhar para os pais surpreendida. Ela tocou no Shaoran. Ele não parecia ainda ter notado. Ela tocou nele outra vez, mas desta vez com mais força ainda. Ele olhou logo, ficou com a cara da cor dum tomate bem maduro por a sua filha estar a olhar para eles...

-Sim, sim, pai! –disse a Sakura filha com um sorriso nos lábios. –O senhor ainda está apaixonado pela mamãe... e sabe uma coisa?

Shaoran olhou para a filha com curiosidade, e depois olhou para a sua mulher e de volta para a sua filha com uma cara que mostrava um misto de surpresa e misto.

-Nao sei, não... o que é? –disse shaoran.

Sakura(a filha) deu um sorriso.

-Eu estou a adorar isso! –disse Sakura(filha). –Nunca pensei que vos ia ver juntos, já que a mamãe estava morta, lá em cima, no céu –disse apontando para cima. – e o pai estava aqui com a cara amuada por a mãe estar morta e... pronto... acho que percebeu! Eu estou muito contente por estar aqui, com vocês os dois... acho que nunca estive tão feliz.

Um sorriso alegre, muito alegre apareceu nos lábios da Sakura(filha). A Sakura(mãe) deu um sorriso e uma lágrima saiu do olho dela. Sakura(mãe) que antes estava abraçada a Shaoran, largou-o – o que deixou um Shaoran um bocado irritado. – e foi até à sua filha e a abraçou. Um abraço bastante forte...

-Eu vou estar sempre ao teu lado... ao teu e ao do teu pai. –disse olhando de Sakura(filha) para Shaoran. – E... eu adoraria ficar aqui até o fim das nossas vidas, mas... eu já não estou viva e viver com vocês é impossível! Mas... mas vocês não têm de se preocupar. Por muito que eu não possa estar com vocês, eu vou estar sempre ao vosso lado, no vosso coração... principalmente contigo, minha filha... –diz acariciando a cara da filha.

Shaoran estava branco. O que a sua amada tinha dito deixara-o em baixo. Ainda agora estava bem com ela e ela já estava a dizer que não podia ficar com eles. Uma lágrima saiu do olho dele. A sua filha reparou e largou a mãe e foi ter com ele.

-O que foi pai? –disse Sakura(filha) com um sorriso do tamanho do universo.

Shaoran olhou surpreso para a filha. 'Mas ela não tinha fugido de mim por eu ter dito que era o seu pai?', perguntou-se Shaoran a si mesmo. Ele queria saber a resposta, mas algo lhe dizia para não perguntar agora à sua filha o que lhe dera para ela o tar a tratar assim. Mas pensando bem, esta reacção era a segunda num dia só! O que se teria passado?

-Tu chamaste-me de pai?-perguntou Shaoran quase a chorar.

-Sim... –disse Sakura toda sorridente. –Eu chamei sim, pai!! Afinal tu és o meu pai biológico. Eu vou querer estar contigo... e acho que tenho que te pedir desculpa. Eu fui uma parva ao fugir daquela maneira. Desculpas-me? –perguntou uma Sakura(filha) corada e com um sorriso nos lábios.

Shaoran olhou para ela.

-Bem... –disse Shaoran. –Eu não tenho que te desculpar por nada. Tu estavas assustada e não pensaste em nada... eu compreendo!

Um sorriso apareceu nos lábios dos dois. Sakura correu para os braços do pai e abraçou-o. O abraço foi correspondido, o que deixou Sakura(filha) muito feliz.

A olhar para eles estava Sakura(mãe) que mostrava um sorriso muito alegre e orgulhoso. Uma lágrima saiu do olho dela.

-Eu amo-te, pai! –disse Sakura(filha).

Sakura(mãe) deixou sair mais lágrimas. Tapou a cara para não mostrar as lágrimas. Começou a chorar cada vez mais alto.

Shaoran ouviu o barulho de choro e olhou para a sua amada. A sua filha também reparou e logo olhou para a mãe.

-Sakura... o que foi? O que se passa? Porque estás a chorar? –perguntou Shaoran.

Sakura(mãe) destapou os olhos e olhou para o homem.

Ele tinha uma cara preocupada e atrás dele estava a sua filha, que também estava preocupada.

-Eu tenho que ir embora... Tenho que me separar de vocês... eu não tenho muito mais tempo para estar aqui com vocês, por muito que eu queira... desculpem... –disse voltando a chorar ainda mais.

Shaoran secou as lágrimas da sua amada e deixou um sorriso sair dos seus lábios.

-Nao te preocupes... eu nunca vou esquecer-me de ti... tu foste a única mulher que amei, e nunca vai haver ninguém que te substitua...

Sakura soltou um sorriso. Olhou para a filha.

-Desculpa por não poder estar mais tempo contigo, minha florzinha...

Sakura abraçou pai e mãe. Um abraço que não queria que não acabasse, mas que sabia que isso não era verdade.

-Mae... quero que saibas que adorei poder ver-te mais uma vez...

Sakura(mãe) soltou outro sorriso, mas logo foi substituído por uma cara séria. (eu sei k é difícil imaginar a sakura com uma cara seria, mas tentem... onegai!)

-Shaoran... quando eu desaparecer uma luz como aquela de quando eu apareci vai aparecer. O Li Mao vai esquecer-se de tudo e provavelmente ficará maluco, mas nada com que se devam preocupar. Quanto ao Shaolin... quanto a ele eu acho que apenas vou tirar o efeito do feitiço que Li Mao lhe pôs e vou apagar a memoria dele.

-NAO! –disse Sakura(filha).

Sakura e Shaoran olharam para ela surpreendidos.

-Porquê, minha menina? –perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Sakura(filha) corou com a pergunta.

-Responde, Sakura Li!! –disse Shaoran.

Sakura(filha) ficou assustada com a maneira que o seu pai se dirigiu a ela.

-Porque... bem... porque ele é meu amigo e eu não quero que ele se esqueça de mim! Sim... é isso! Eu não quero que ele se esqueça de mim! –disse Sakura com um sorriso como quem quer fugir duma coisa mas que sabe que não vai ser possível.

-Sakurinha... a minha florzinha apaixonou-se!! –disse Sakura(mãe).

Shaoran e Sakura(filha) ficaram supresos com a reacção de Sakura(mãe), mas logo Shaoran tirou a cara de surpreso e olhou para a sua filha desconfiado.

-Sakura... tu namoras com ele? Ele é teu primo! –disse Shaoran.

Sakura(mãe) ficou surpresa desta vez.

-Ele é primo dela, querido? –perguntou Sakura(mãe) curiosa. –Ele é filho dalguma das tuas irmãs?

Shaoran olhou para ela.

-Nao... ele é apenas filho duma prima minha distante... as minhas irmãs já têm filhos mais novos e mais velhos do que a nossa filha, mas nenhum tem a mesma idade.

-Ahhh... Ok! –Sakura(mãe) disse e deitou um sorriso.

Voltou a olhar para a filha.

-Entao filhinha querida... Eu não vou apagar-lhe a memoria em que tu entras... mas vou ter que apagar as memorias em que o Li Mao lhe controlava a memoria, está bem? –disse a mãe.

-Sim! Esta óptimo!! –disse a filha.

Sakura desaproximou-se da sua filha e de Shaoran e começou a dizer umas palavras que nenhum dos dois entendiam.

Logo depois uma luz branca voltou a iluminar o lugar. Antes de Sakura (mãe) desaparecer totalmente, olhou para trás e disse: 'Adeus!'

Sakura(filha) e Shaoran tiveram que fechar os olhos por causa da forte luz. Quando voltaram a abrir os olhos, Sakura(mãe) tinha desaparecido e naquele lugar apenas estava um Shaolin a pensar como tinha ido parado ali e um Li Mao a olhar para todos os lados e a perguntar-se quem era e onde estava. Ele tinha perdido a memoria.

Já a Akira e o gatinho preto tinham desaparecido, mas logo Eriol e Tomoyo apareceram com eles atrás. Akira mostrava uma cara de frustaçao por não ter conseguido escapar sem ser apanhada.

1 ano depois...

Tomoyo e Eriol tinham casado-se finalmente e Tomoyo já estava grávida de gémeos. Sakura tinha contado aos pais adoptivos a historia toda menos a parte da magia e da mãe e actualmente estava com o ultimo nome Li e não Heishi (era assim, não era? Eu ja não m lembro! ). Já tinha conhecido as tias, a avó – a qual adorava e a avó também a adorava – e os primos que nunca mais acabavam.

Shaolin nunca mais tinha aparecido na escola depois daquele incidente. Sakura ficou triste porque ele não lhe dissera nada e não se despedira dela.

Agora estava na China com o seu pai, a estudar para ser uma óptima Li e uma óptima Mestra das cartas Sakura. Ainda via a mãe, mas só nos sonhos.

FIM

_**---------------------------- **_

_eu sei k no fim dix 'FIM'... a verdade é k este é o ultimo... mas como eu nao kero deixar nem a saki nem o shao soxinhos (mtos m pediram ixu, mas logo s ve!)... eu ja tinha decidido faxer um Epilogo kuand acabasse a fic, para vcs nao ficarem com ideias d eu faxer uma continuaçao... coisa k eu nao vou faxer!_

_neste cap, as revs foram mtooooooooooooooooooo poucas... consegui chegar ás 90 revs, mas eu estava com esperanças k pudesse chegar pelo menos ate ás 93 ou 94... mas so m deixaram 4... T.T _

_espero k desta vex deixem mais revs... e mais uma vex eu digo! s alguem le a minha fic, mas nao deixa fic... eu digo a exas pexoas k percam o medo e k deixem uma revxinha aki á menina!! nao melhor coisa pra mim do k deixarem alguma coisa a dixer bem... ou ate a dixer mal!! eu nao m importo..._

_eu desta vex tenhu 4 noticias boas pra vcs!!!_

_a primeira é k eu faxo anos na segunda (18 d dexembro... )... faxo 15 outonos!!! _

_a segunda é k eu estou a dirigir um blog ond posto la kuand vou postar as minhas fics, sobre os animes k ando a ver e ond s pode arranjar, sobre novidades boas e mas! kem kiser ir lá esta á vontade!! e s deixarem um comentario, iam.m deixar mtooooo felix!! ja sabem... eu vou por aki:_

_http://animelover. kiser ir la esta a vontade, mas ja sabem... deixem um comentarioxinho aki á voxa escritora... _

_ a terceira noticia é k eu ja tou a preparar outra fic d ccs!! apenas a ideia esta construida, e ainda nao tenhu nada d concreto escrito... e nao sei kuand posto, ja k durante o tempo d aulas vai ser kuase impossivel! talvex so no carnaval ou nas ferias da paxcoa... dpoix eu aviso.vox..._

_a quarta noticia é k eu tou a escrever uma one-shot d FullMetal Alchemist... eu vi o anime e o filme mas nao gostei do fim... eu sou mto romantica e gosto d romances... e entao resolvi faexr uma one-shot... ainda nao esta pronta, mas sou capax d a postar antx d 2007!!_

_agora as respostas ás poukissimas revs:_

_**CeReJiNhA: **tu axas mm k a fic ta original?? a serio? k bom... fico mto felix! kuant ao par po shaoran... ixo logo s ve... ainda nao sei! agora eu nao tou a ver kual e a tua fic mas s eu deixei la é pk eu gostei da fic... kuants aos erros... eu nao leio a fic antx d a postar entao talvex o resultado sejam mtooos erros.. mas vou dar um jeito nixu!! beijos fofoxXx!!_

_**Musette Fujiwara:** nao fax mal terx so deixado rev agora... pra mim, mais vale tarde do k nunca! o shaolin era um fantoxe nas maos do Li Mao, mas agora k esta tudo acabado, so falta saber para ond ele foi... e a saki ainda nao sabe k ele afinal nao é primo dela... kuand ela ira dxcobrir ixu?? humm... axo k ja sabx... o eriol e a tommy neste cap nao participaram mto mas no fim deixei-os casados e com a tommy gravida d gemeos... ainda bem k adorast... beijos fofoxXx!!_

_**0Dany0:**bem, eu ainda nao sei kual era a tua fic, mas prontx... a vida é axim e como tu apagaste a fic era impossivel para mim lembrar.m kual era a fic... beijos fofoxXx!!_

_**Dead Lady:** realmente... ha mto tempo k nao vinhas ca... o cap. ta mm bom?? axas ixu? a serio?? eu tou numa faxe em k tou a duvidar d tudinhu... axas mm k a acçao nao esta mal? e eu a pensar k a acçao estava uma porcaria... ¬¬ mas prontx... xpero k tejas a gostar!! beijos fofoxXx!!_

_e prontx... é tudo por hj... so espero k vcs ultrapaxem as 100 revx (uma coisa k nao m parece k va acontecer... pk sera? ¬¬) e k vaiam ao meu bloguito deixar um comentarioxito!! XD _

_beijos fofoxXx!!_

_aggie_

_D_

_p.s.- s eu por acaso nao vier antx do fim d ano... BOAS FESTAS A TODOS VOCES!!! D  
_


	17. Aviso!

olah! eu estou aqui para vos dizer que vou estar ausente durante algum tempo... até quando eu nao tenho a certeza, as quando vier eu vou postar logo o proximo cap! eu juro... mas agora nao vai dar mesmo! eu consegui arranjar um tempinho e vir aqui e dizer-vos isto, mas agora so devo voltar depois de 25 de março. em principio, nas ferias da pascoa!

até lá espero que sejam pacientes e que compreendam... eu prometo que quando tiver utra vez o computador a funcionar, eu posto logo! D

beijos fofoxXx para aqueles que estam a gostar da minha fic... )

aggie-chan


	18. EPILOGO O BAILE DE MASCARAS

**Epilogo - O Baile de Mascaras**

Passaram-se dois anos desde que Sakura tinha vindo com o pai para a China. Nunca mais tinha visto o Shaolin e isso estava a deixa-la triste porque tinha descoberto que o amava...

------ FlashBack ------

Tinha-se passado uma semana desde que Sakura tinha derrotado Li Mao. Shaolin nunca mais aparecera na escola e ela ia para a China com o pai para melhorar as suas tecnicas de luta e de magia. Ela ia-se embora daqui a três dias. As amigas dela tinham-lhe entregue presentes, numeros de telefone, endereços de e-mail e cartoezinhos com as despedidas delas. No dia anterior á sua viagem, ela estava no quarto e começa a olhar para uma foto do amigo. Ela agarra na muldura e abraça-a. Ela fecha os olhos para se lembrar da voz, do cheiro do seu amigo... e depois veio aquela memória! Ele declarou-se a ela e ela deu um fora nele, dizendo que só o via como um amigo e nada mais. Ela lembrava-se da tristeza dele que depois se transformou num sorriso. Lágrimas sairam dos seus olhos... ela tinha sido estupida ao dizer aquilo ao seu amigo! Ela abriu os olhos, tirou a fotografia da muldura e abriu a sua mala de viagem e pos a fotografia lá dentro. Secou as lágrimas e quando olhou para as cartas para ver se estava tudo bem com elas, estava uma carta a flutuar no ar. Foi até lá para ver qual era a carta e surpreendeu-se quando viu que era a carta Amor. Uma lágrima saiu do olho dela e um sorriso saiu dos seus lábios.

-Eu amo-o e descobri isso tarde demais...

Mais uma lágrima saiu dos seus olhos.

------------ Fim do FlashBack ---------------------

Sakura tinha melhorado muito, tanto na magia como nas artes marciais. Estava muito contente na China. Tinha arranjado amigos e um deles até era seu primo. Ele chamava-se Riku e era filho de Mei Lin com Toshio, o seu marido. Riku era um rapaz alto, com olhos azuis claros que tinha herdado do pai e cabelos preto e lisos herdados da mae. Ele era muito divertido e mostrava carinho com Sakura, mas nunca dissera nada, e Sakura nunca notou nada.

Tock, Tock (batida na porta)

Alguem bate na porta.

-Entre. –diz Sakura.

A porta abre-se e Shaoran entra. Shaoran continuava com um fisico excelente. Os anos pareciam que pararam para aquele homem.

-Filha... –diz Shaoran. –Eu sei que tu nao gostas muito daqueles jantares da empresa, mas tens que vir a este!

Sakura olhava para o pai surpreendida e curiosa. Shaoran sabia quea filha odiava ir aos jantares da empresa, mas nunca tinha pedido a ela para ir.

-Porquê? É alguma mulher que se está a atirar a ti e tu queres mostrar á tua filhinha a sua madrasta? – pergumtou Sakura com um olhar malicioso.

Shaoran olhou para a filha surpreendido. Fechou a porta atrás de si e agarrou na cadeira da secretária da filha e sentou-se nela mesmo em frente á sua filha, que estava deitada na cama.

- Quase que acertaste... – disse Shaoran. – É uma mulher, sim! Mas é daquelas qe são chatas como tudo... na empresa, anda sempre em cima de mim e eu tou farto!

-Já entendi! – disse Sakura sentando-se na cama mesmo em frente ao seu pai. – tu queres mostrar-me a essa mulher chata para ela se por andar, não é paizinho?

Shaoran até se assustou com o olhar da filha. Ela tinha um olhar malicioso. Até parecia que ela ia matar alguém.

- Isso mesmo! – disse Shaoran. – Mas pelo teu olhar, algo diz-me que isto vai sair-me caro, nao é filhinha querida?

Sakura fez uma cara com se estivesse a sentir ofendida.

- Pai! Até parece... Assim vai deixar-me ofendida! – disse Sakura, olhando de lado para o pai e com meio sorriso na cara. – Pode ser um aumento na minha semanada...

-.-' Shaoran sabia que aquilo nao ia sair-lhe barato... mas aceitou!

-Ok... eu aumento-te! –disse Shaoran. – Agora ouve-me bem!

-Ok... espera ai um bocado! – Sakura levantou-se e foi buscar um caderninho e uma caneta para apontar tudo...

-Não era preciso ires buscar um caderno... ¬¬ - disse Shaoran.

Shaoran explicou a Sakura que a festa iria ser num edificio antido e que seria uma baile de mascaras. **(N/A:estamos no meio da Primavera... eu esqueci-me d dizer! ')** Entao ela teria que arranjar uma boa mascara para que a mulher ficasse assustada. Sakura apontou tudo.

-Entao... – disse Sakura olhando para o pai com um sorrisinho malicioso. – Eu posso ir de gatinha? Ou coelhinha?

o.o Shaoran assustou-se com a pergunta da filha.

-Sakura!! – disse Shaoran começando a ficar irritado!

-ok, ok! Eu nao vou assim... –disse Sakura ficando amuada.

Shaoran saiu do quarto. Do lado de fora estava uma mulher.

-Está tudo pronto? –perguntou a mulher. – Ela vai?

Shaoran olhou para a mulher e disse que ela ia e que a senhora devia ir embora porque a Sakura conhecia-a e poderia suspeitar dalguma coisa.

**-------------- Quarto da Sakura ------------**

Sakura mal o pai tinha saido do quarto, agarrou no telefone e discou um numero.

-Tou? Fala a Sakura, a Mai está? – perguntou Sakura.

_- Sim... a menina Mai está. Quer que eu passe a chamada?_-perguntou a senhora.

- se podesse eu agradecia... –disse Sakura.

_-Tou? Fala a Mai. _–disse Mai.

-Mai... tenho uma optima noticia para ti!

_-Conta, conta!! Nao me deixes aqui curiosa!_

- ok... Calma! Sabes aquelas festas da empresa que qu odeio completamente?

_-Sei..._

-Eu vou na próxima... tenho que ajudar o meu pai numa coisa...

_-Sim... Eu tou a falar com a Sakura, nao é? Nao é um clone ou assim pois nao?_

- Mai! Claro que sou eu! Mas olha... os teus pais sao sempre convidados, mas tu nunca custumas ir não é?

_- Sim! E depois?_

-Esta vai ser um baile de mascaras e tu sabes como eu nao gosto de estar sozinha no meio daquelas pessoas... por favor, diz aos teus pais que tambem vens!!! Por favor!!

_- Claro que eu vu contigo! E é baile de mascaras, nao é? _

-humhum... porquê? Tas a pensar nalguma coisa? Nao guardes só para ti...

_-Nós temos que ir comprar os nossos fatos... eu já se o que vou levar!_

-Ok! Entao olha... daqui a meia hora encontramo-nos no parque... ok?

_-Claro! Até logo... vou dizer aos meus pais! _

-Até!! Beijos!

_-Beijos!_

_**Meia hora depois no parque...**_

Sakura estava sentada num banquinho á espera da amiga. Não estava ali ninguém, apenas um rapaz, mas ele estava longe e ela nao conseguia ver como ele era. Olhou para outro lado quando reparou que o rapaz estava a olhar.

-"Mai...onde é que te meteste?" – pensava Sakura.

-Até que enfim que chegaste! –disse Sakura indo ter com a rapariga que estava a chegar.

Mai tinha cabelos compridos pertos como a noite. Eles era lisos e ela normalmente usava-o preso em duas traças que vinham até á sua cintura. A sua franja batia um bocado acima das sobrancelhas. Os seus olhos eram dum violeta claro que combinavam com a sua pele clara. Ela era um bocado mais baixa do que a Sakura, mas nao muito. Ela vestia umas calças de gana pelos joelhos e tinha um t-shirt branca com uma laranja no meio e um bolero do mesmo tom de ganga das calças. A sua bolsa estava na cintura. **(N/A: é uma daquelas da eastpack... para quem nao sabe, sao daquelas pequeninas e muito uteis que se apertam na cintura! P)** estava a usar umas all star brancas.

-Menina... tu mudaste muito nas férias... **(N/A:elas estavam nas férias da pascoa! )** foste para a Grécia ou para a Itália? Miuda... nem pareces tu... – disse Mai fazendo a amiga dar voltinhas para ela ver como a Sakura estava.

- Oh! Nao tou assim como tu disses! Olha para ti! Tu estás muito bem... e nao fui para a Grécia nem para a Itália. Fui para a Indonésia... Foi maravilhoso! Adorei... devias de lá ir um dia!

Sakura estava a usar uma mini saia de pregas vermelha e preta estilo xadrez. Tinha uma t-shirt de manga curtas preta com um desenho duma flor de cerejeira a branco e um casaco de malha na mão vermelho. Nos pés tinha umas all star pretas. **(N/A: ela pode tar com um ar meio gótico, mas é so impressao vossa! Ela não é gótica, ok?)**

-A sério? - perguntou Mai. – Tenho que dizer ao meu pai! – olhou para Sakura. – Vamos então... temos que escolher os nossos fatos!

-Vamos! – disse Sakura. – E vamos aonde? Conheces alguma loja? É que qu nao...

Mai parou para pensar, e Sakura que ia um bocado mais á frente parou também.

-Temos aquela loja no centro. – disse Mai. – Ela tem muitas roupas para estas coisas... já tens alguma ideia do que vais levar vestido?

- Ainda nao sei... –disse Mai. – E tu? Já deves ter alguma coisa prevista? Ou nao...?

Elas continuaram a andar até á loja. Quando lá chegaram, surpreenderam-se por a loja estar vazia, o que não era normal já que ia haver nao um, mas dois bailes de mascaras... o da escola e o da empresa! Estavam com medo que as pessoas já tivessem levado tudo, mas entraram na mesma... teriam que entrar para saber!

Mai e Sakura deram a volta á loja umas cinco vezes. Mai estava á procura do fato ideal para engatar alguns rapazes da empresa, mas sem sucesso. Sakura também andava ás voltas na loja, mas o seu objectivo nao era igual ao da Mai. Ela queria ayrranjar um fato que ela e o pai gostassem, e que a mulher que andava a chatear o pai assustasse-se de tal maneira que o deixasse de perseguir. E assim passaram a tarde inteira... a tentar encontrar o fato ideal para engatar rapazes e para assustar mulheres que perseguem os pais!

-Mai!! Mai! – grita Sakura.

Mai vem logo a correr na direcção da amiga.

-O que foi? Algum bicho? –pergunta Mai.

Sakura faz que não com a cabeça.

-Um insecto?

Sakura faz o mesmo gesto.

-Uma gaivota te atacou ou deixou cair alguma coisa em cima de ti?

o.O Sakura fez que não com a cabeça outra vez.

-foi um urso!! Foi, foi nao foi?? Onde é que ele está para eu poder...

-Mai... – interrompeu Sakura. –Nao foi nenhum bicho, nem nenhum insecto, enm uma gaivota e muito menos um urso... eu encontrei o meu fato perfeito... olha!

-É muito bonito... Estás a pensar em arranjar algum namorado ou assim para alem de assustares a mulherzinha?

Sakura não percebeu o que a amiga quis dizer com aquilo.

-Não! – disse Sakura. – Eu só achei que o vestido era giro... e tenho lá em casa aquela mascara que combina... Tu é que vais engatar rapazes...

-Pois, pois... ¬¬ - disse Mai. – Mas enfim... eu também já encontrei o que vou levar e já paguei! Vais pagar o teu agora para nos irmos embora?

-Sim... – disse Sakura. – Mas tu vais mostrar-me o fato, nao vais?

-Hum... deiza-me pensar... – disse Mai. – Nao! Tu so vais ver na altura...

Sakura olhou para a amiga com uma cara amuada.

-Eu mostrei-te o meu...

-Sakura... fazemos assim... –disse Mai. – Eu vou ter contigo um quarto de hora antes da festa e assim vamos as duas juntas para a festa? Que tal?

-Humm... – Disse Sakura. – Pode ser! Nao te atrases... eu quero ser uma das primeiras pessoas a ver como tu vais, ok?

-Claro que vais ser! – disse Mai dando um sorriso a Sakura.

-Entao, até lá! Nao te atrases! – disse Sakura.

- Claro que não! Até logo... – disse Mai.

_**Meia hora antes da festa...**_

Uma senhora vestida com um vestido até aos pés verde escuro e roxo. A saia era verde e o corpete roxo. Para completar, usava uma mascara bem elaborada roxa e preta penteava-se em frente a um espelho. Na sua cara estava um sorriso, nao malicioso, mas que ela estava a aprontar alguma, lá isso ela tava!

Um rapaz que aparentava ter 17 anos sai duma porta.

- Mãe, eu tenho mesmo que ir assim? – disse o rapaz.

Este rapaz estava a usar umas calças pretas que iam até ao joelho, uma camisa branca com folhos na gola e as mangas eram largas, fazendo balao no punho. Por cima da camisa, tinha um colete preto. Estava a usar umas botas para montar a cavalo pretas que batiam um bocado acima do joelho. **(N/A: eu quero que ele tenha um estilo do século XVI / século XVII)**

-Claro que tens, Filho! – disse a mulher. – Ninguém pode nos reconhecer... muito menos ela!

O rapaz faz que sim com a cabeça e entra donde saiu.

**------------------ Mansão Li -------------------**

Tock, Tock... (batida na porta)

-Posso entrar filha? – pergunta Shaoran.

-Claro, pai! – diz Sakura. – Entra á vontade.

A porta abre-se e entra um homem vestido á vampiro. Ele tinha uma capa preta até ao chão com a gola levantada e até os dentes afiados tinha.

-Tu deves querer mesmo assustar a mulher! – diz Sakura. '

Shaoran ri-se com o comentário da filha.

-E tu? – diz Shaoran. – Quem é que queres assustar?

Sakura nao percebe a pergunta.

-Hã?

- Nada, nada... –diz Shaoran. – A Mai já está aqui, como o Riku. Queres que les diga para vir para cima?

-Pode ser! – diz Sakura. – Obrigada pai... Adoro-te!

Sakura dá um sorriso ao pai.

-Também te adoro, querida...

Passado algum tempo, Mai e Riku estavam no quarto de Sakura. Mal Mai entrou, Sakura assustou-se. Sabia que a amiga era ousada, mas nao sabia que ela era capaz de se vestir á diabinha. Ela usava uma mini saia vermelho vivo e um top muito pequeno do mesmo tom. Tinha umas collants pretas, meio tranparentes e no pés, umas all star vermelhas. Tinha os cornozinhos e o rabo pontiagudo e a mascara vermelha que tinha encontrado numa loja, antes de chegar a casa. Tinha as duas tranças com laços vermelhos nas pontas. Riku estava de anjo negro... usava umas calças pretas até aos pés, umas all star pretas, e uma t-shirt sem mangas branca que já devia ser velha pois estava um bocado suja e tinha alguns buracos. E para completar, tinha umas asas brancas sem muitas penas e sujas de vermelho.

-Miga... Você está fabolosa! – disse Mai. – Eu sabia que o fato era espectacular, mas nao sabia que ele ficava tao maravilhoso como está!

Sakura corou. Ela estava a usar um fato que mais parecia um vestido de noiva mas em preto. Ele ia até um palmo acima dos joelhos e era cai-cai. A saia tinha roda e saiotes por baixo da saia preta. Estes eram brancos. Estava a usar umas collants pretas com riscas brancas **(ou era brancas com riscas pretas... xD)** e umas botas pretas muito confortaveis que iam até um palmo abaixo do joelho. E para ficar melhor ainda, ela tinha uma mascara preta com algumas rendas.

-Ai, nao tou nada! – disse Sakura. – Assim vais deixar-me toda corada!

Mai fica a olhar para ela.

-Riku, diz para ela que ela ta maravilhosa! – manda Mai.

Riku cora.

-Estás maravilhosa, Sakura! – diz Riku.

-Mas falta alguma coisa... –diz Mai.

-O quê? - pergunta Sakura curiosa.

Mai agarra num tecido que estava ali preto **(nao me perguntei dond ela tirou o tecido... ¬¬)** e por no pescoço da amiga.

-Mai!! –grita Sakura. –O que estás a fazer? A tentar matar-me?

-Pronto! Já esta! –diz Mai. – Vê-te ao espelho agora...

Sakura vai ao espelho e vê que a amiga pos o tecido a fazer de colar que ficava perfeito ali.

-Está optimo, Mai! – diz Sakura. – O que eu fazia sem ti, né miga?

As duas abraçam-se e começam aos saltinhos e Riku olha para elas.

-Vamos? Ou vocês vao ficar aos saltinhos até amanha? – pergunta Riku.

As duas param.

- Vamos... – diz Sakura. – ele tem razao!

-Pois... –diz Mai. – Quanto mais cedo chegarmos, mais cedo eu engato alguem!

Mai começa-se a rir como as tontas.**(tipo riso da mei lin... P) **E Sakura e Riku olham para a amiga com grandes gotas na cabeça.

A porta abre-se e entra Shaoran.

-Crianças... vamos?

-NÓS NÃO SOMOS CRIANÇAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11 –dizem o três em conjunto e a olharem para Shaoran com olhares assassinos.

-Pronto, pronto... ' – diz Shaoran. – Vamos?

-Sim... – dizem os três, já sem os olhares assassinos.

Na festa...

-Mãe, acha que eles sempre veêm?- pergunta o rapaz.

-Calma, Shaolin... –disse a mulher. – Olha lá! Eles já estao ai! – disse apontando para as escadas.

Shaolin olha para onde a mae aponta e vê duas raparigas da sua idade acompanhadas por um rapaz tambem da mesma idade e por Shaoran. Mais atrás vem Mei Lin e Toshio, o marido de Mei Lin.

-Qual delas serás tu, minha flor? – disse Shaolin para si.

-Eu vou ter com eles. – disse a mulher. – Vens?

Shaolin olhou para a mae, depois para os seis que estavam parados no meio da sala a falarem com algumas pessoas que foram cumprimenta-los e depois novamente para a sua mae.

-Vou! Claro que vou!

E foram...

**

* * *

**

Sakura olhava para todos os lados. Nenhuma mulher que se tinha aproximado do pai tinha mostrado um amor pelo seu pai.

-Pai... – disse Sakura, chegando-se perto do pai. – Tens certeza que aquela senhora vem?

Shaoran tinha-se esquecido da senhora.

-Ela ainda nao deve ter chegado... – disse dando um falso sorriso que a filha nao notou.

-Entao olha pai... –disse Sakura. – Quando essa senhora chegar, vai chamar-me. Eu vou estar com a Mai e com o Riku.

-Ok, ok... – disse Shaoran. – Vai lá!

Sakura foi ter com os amigos e foi com eles dar uma volta pelo baile.

-Entao... – disse a mulher de roxo e verde. – Sempre conseguiste traze-la! Parabéns!

-Yumi... –disse Shaoran. – Prazer em ver-te! Como vais?

-Muito bem, Shaoran. –disse Yumi. - Já conheces o meu filho? Shaolin?

O rapaz veio ter com a mae e comprimentou shaoran com um aperto de maos.

-Shaoran...

-Shaolin... –disse Shaoran. – Ela foi naquela direcçao... Foi com os amigos!

-obrigado... – disse Shaolin indo na direcçao.

Shaoran e Yumi ficaram a olhar para ele até ele desaparecer de vista.

-Podes explicar-me outra vez porque é que que nao pude contar á Sakura? –perguntou Shaoran. – Ela vai matar-me quando souber...

Yumi deu um meio sorriso.

-Claro que posso... – disse Yumi. – Vamos juntar os nossos filhos que se amam desde aquela época. Ele teve que desaparecer logo e nao pode despedir-se de Sakura e alem disso, ele sente muitas saudades dela...

-Claro... –disse Shaoran. – A paixao entre dois adolescentes que já lutaram um contra outro... e depois ele fugiu... de alguma maneira, isto é-me familiar... nao sei porque!

* * *

Sakura, Mai e Riku foram para a parte de fora do edificio. Esta parte era constituida por um jardim que tinha vários tipos de flores e de arvores. Tambem tinha um mini-lago onde tinham alguns peixes e patos e á volta do lago havia alguns banquinhos. Os três foram até um.

Shaolin finalmente tinha dado com a direcçao. Queria ver a sua flor, queria dizer o quanto sentira a sua falta e quanto o seu amor tinha aumentado. Estava á porta do jardim, e procurava com os olhos a sua flor. Quando os encontrou, um sorriso abriu-se e ele foi até lá.

-Sakura... –disse Mai. – Vem ai um rapaz do melhor que há! E os seus olhos sao incriveis! Verdes como a relva!

Sakura ia a olhar para este rapaz que tinha mostrado interresse na amiga, mas a amiga disse para nao o fazer.

-Desculpem interromper, mas eu queria convidar Sakura para uma dança. Aceita?

Mai e Riku estavam surpresos.

-Ela aceita! – disse Mai.

-Mai! – disse Sakura.

Shaolin deu um meio sorriso.

-Vai Sakura... –disse Mai. – Não é todos os dias que alguem bonito te convida para dançar... vai e nao reclames!

-Sim... – disse Sakura. – Eu vou!

Sakura levanta-se e vai com o rapaz que sorria.

**

* * *

**

Sakura já estava na sua terceira dança com aquele rapaz e ainda nao sabia o seu nome. Como é que ela ainda estava a dançar?

-Ainda nao me disseste o teu nome... – disse Sakura.

Shaolin deu um meio sorriso.

-O meu nome é Shaolin... e o teu é Sakura. Tiveste em Tomoeda á dois anos e vieste para a China com o teu pai, Li Shaoran, dono das empresas Li, para melhorares as tuas capacidades fisicas e magicas... nao é Flor de cerejeira?

Sakura assustou-se.

-Tu és o meu Shaolin? – perguntou Sakura. – Aquele que me deixou em Tomoeda e que nunca mais me disse nada? Aquele que era meu amigo e que depois se tornou meu inimigo? Eras?

Uma lágrima saiu do olho de Sakura, mas como ela tinha a mascara, nao se notou.

-Era... e sou! – disse Shaolin. – Eu nunca quis deixar-te para trás, sem teres noticias minhas... mas eu tive que ir com a minha mae. Fomos para o Tibete para me treinarem. Vou querer a desforra, mas desta vez, vai ser amigavel!

Shaolin levou-a dali. Atravessaram a porta que ia para o jardim e pararam em baixo duma cerejeira florida.

-Sakura... eu nunca te deixei de amar. Sempre te amei e isso nunca vai mudar... espero que possamos ocntinuar a ser amigos!

-Nós nao podemos continuar a ser amigos...

Shaolin assustou-se com o que Sakura disse.

-Nós já somos muito mais do que amigos! –disse Sakura.

Sakura beijou-o com todo o amor que tinha e nao era pouco. Ninguém sabe quanto tempo ali estiveram. Parecia que o mundo tinha parado para aqueles dois...

**

* * *

**

-Que bonito... eles já se conheciam! – disse Mai. –Riku... tu gostavas da Sakura, nao era?

-Era... –disse Riku, triste.

-Sabes uma coisa... eu sempre te achei atraente! Adoro os teus olhos...

Riku surpreendeu-se com o que a Mai disse.

-Eu tambem gosto muito dos teus olhos...

-A sério?? – perguntou Mai toda euforica.

-Hum hum...

Mai deu um beijo na cara de Riku e ele corou...

-Brigada Riku... és um grande amigo!

* * *

-Shaolin... –disse Sakura interrompendo o beijo. – Eu tenho que ir ver o meu pai...

-Porquê?

-Porque eu só vim a este baile porque ele disse-me que havia uma mulher que andava atrás dele...

-Isso... –disse Shaolin. – Ele nao te contou ainda?

Sakura fez que nao com a cabeça.

-Ele e a minha mae tinham combinado que iam-nos juntar hoje á noite...

-A sério?- perguntou Sakura. – Já estou a adorar a tua mãe...

E voltaram-se a beijar...

**FIM**

* * *

_Olah! finalmente o epilogo, nao é? eu demorei um bocado a escreve-lo... dois dias... e este é o maior de todos os outros! D eu tenho algumas novidades para vos dar... _

_mas primeiro vou dar as respostas ás revs... _

_Respostas ás do cap. 16:_

_**Musette Fujiwara: **ola!! realmente foi mto fofo... a Sakura agora esta diferente... ela mudou, teve que ir para a China e encontrou novos amigos, mas ela nao se esqueceu do Shaolin... foi o que eu mais adorei! e o Shaolin era adoptado, sim... ele foi encontrado pela Yumi que apareceu no epilogo... e como podes ver eles (Shaolin e Sakura) ficam juntos no fim... D _

_**Dead Lady:** acabou... MAS eu nao ia deixar que aqueles dois ficassem separados... nao mesmo! D e como podes ver aqui no epilogo, eles ficam bem juntinhos... )_

_**0Dany0:** ola...ainda bem q adorast o fim, mas espero que tenhas gostasdo ainda mais do epilogo..._

_Resposta á rev do cap. 17:_

_**Lunamc:** Obrigada pelos parabens... eu fico mto contente por saber que estas a adorar.. e a unica continuaçao q vai haver, so vai ser mesmo o epilogo... eu agora tou numa de ver animes, ler fics e fazer AMVs... mas nao vou parar de escrever... vou continuar, mas antes de fazer outra fic vou acabar a minha outra... ) espero q tenhas gostado do epilogo..._

_Agora as noticias..._

_1º noticia!_

_eu tenho um novo e-mail... ele é_ aggie.chan. e apenas uso-o para o fanfiction, fotolog, orkut... essas coisas... se por acaso receberam algum convite do orkut deste mail, é meu, ok? D

_2º noticia!_

_as respostas ao epilogo vao para o meu blog de animes... http://www.animelover. só devo postar lá para quarta ou quinta... D espero que passem por lá! eu lá digo alguns animes bons e digo onde podem fazer o down!_

_3º noticia!_

_tenho um fotolog... ele é pessoal, mas eu só lá ponho imagens de animes... nao gosto d lá por fotos minhas... por enquanto nao vou por! se voces quiserem passar por lá e deixar um comentario, eu vou ficar mto contente! DD_

_4º noticia!_

_Eu tou no orkut!! finalmente consegui me increver... eu tenho o endereço no meu profile... se quiserem adicionarem-me eu vou agradecer... D_

_e já ta tudo!! espero que tenham gostado da fic... ela acabou!!!_

_comecei a 12/03/2006 e acabei-a a 29/03/2007... um ano e alguns dias a escrever a fic e eu espero que tenham adorado tanto como eu! D_

_beijos e até á proxima! _

_aggie-chan_


End file.
